Not Himself
by Chibi Duelist
Summary: Yusei's been acting out of character lately. No one really knows why either. What's wrong with him? What will the others do to help him? Read and find out. R&R. Last chapter finally up!
1. Chapter 1

Hey. I'm in a writing class in the morning and this is what I've been working on for the past… two days. Yeah, that's not long, I know. It's based off of a dream I had the other day. My teacher wanted to read it and I told her that she would have no idea what she was reading, but she read it anyway! When she was done, her exact words were, "I have no idea who those people are, what they look like, but what's wrong with-" SPOILERS! Lol. This takes place right after episode 80... Because I want to have Bruno in this story, because Bruno's cool!

* * *

The whole gang stood on the track in the pits, waiting for Yusei to get done testing the new engine design. Jack glared at the dark haired Signer whenever he sped by. Crow gave him a weird look. Everyone else shot him a concerned glance.

The thing is, Yusei's been acting… different lately. Something's been up. It's been going on for the past week or so. Four days ago, Jack asked Yusei if he would duel him since he was really bored and didn't want to go get a cup of coffee again. Yusei shook his head in response and went back in his room, leaving Jack really confused. Yusei's never been one to turn a duel down when it comes his way. The blonde knew something was wrong after that.

Then, two days later, Crow was going over to Martha's to go say hi to the orphans. He offered to Yusei if he wanted to go with him. Yusei only narrowed his eyes at him and said, "Why would I ever want to go back to that garbage dump I used to call home?" Then, he just walked away. The orange haired teen raised an eyebrow and just shrugged it off, thinking that he was just in a bad mood. But, it never got any better.

Aki couldn't focus. Every Friday, Yusei would come to pick her up after school and take her to the garage after he got off from work. Today though, he never came. She walked over to the garage instead and found everyone already there. Jack asked Yusei why he hadn't picked Aki up, but he only answered with a shrug. She had her own D-wheel and everything, but she always thought it was… special whenever she rode on the back of Yusei's. She liked being able to wrap her arms around him and feel his warmth. After that, everyone went to the track to test the D-wheel program.

"Do you guys think Yusei's been acting… weird lately?" Crow asked, his arms folded.

Bruno nodded. "When I asked him if the program was virus free this morning, he just snapped at me! I've never seen him snap at anyone before," He said.

"I haven't been able to talk to him at all," Aki replied, her voice sounding sad almost. "He's seemed distant. By the way… did he say if the program was virus free or not?"

Everyone looked at the blue haired teen. He chewed on his bottom lip and shook his head. "This isn't going to end well," Jack and Ruka said at the same time. Rua nodded in agreement. They all looked toward Yusei as he sped by once again. He seemed like he was on course… that is until they saw that his D-wheel started to swerve and loose control. They all looked away when they heard the crash and jumped over the walls of the pit to get to their friend.

Smoke swirled out of the engine and a small fire was coming out of it. Yusei laid there, but no one knew if he was hurt or not. He shook his head, getting it back on right after the crash and looked over to see them. He growled and stood up.

"Oh my God, Yusei are you okay?" Aki asked, really worried. He pushed past her and didn't say a word. "Yusei?"

Jack grabbed his shoulder and turned him back around. "Answer her question Yusei! Are you okay?" He repeated. He brought his hand back and saw that it was covered in his friends blood. Yusei's right arm was covered in blood and torn. "Yusei, we have to get you to a hospital!"

"It's none of you damn business, so back the hell off!" He yelled. Rua and Ruka jumped from his sudden outburst. He stormed off, clutching his right arm. The rest of them didn't follow, knowing he needed some time to cool off or something. He leaned up against the wall and looked at the wound. He growled and bit his bottom lip. "Well, this just sucks. This going to take some work." Slowly, but surely, his wound started to glow purple. Soon enough, it was completely gone with no evidence besides the blood on his jacket. He smirked and went back to the garage in a hurry.

"What the hell? What's wrong with him? First he ignores Aki, which he never does. Then he just about explodes and walks off! Something's definitely up," Crow said, trying to sound smart. Everyone nodded in agreement. "We just gotta figure out what."

"Easy for you to say. Yusei's been a tough one to read since we've met him. He has no emotions to read on his face at all. How are we supposed to figure that out without directly asking him?" Jack corrected.

"You just ruined my moment, man. Thanks a lot. I sounded all smart and stuff and you had to go and talk!" Crow blamed. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Since when do you _ever _sound smart?" Jack countered.

"Oh, that's it, I'm gonna kill you!" Crow yelled. He tackled the blonde and they continued to fight like they normally do whenever they do stuff like this.

"_At least a few things haven't changed,_" Aki thought. _"Whatever is getting at you, Yusei… I'll figure out what it is… and help you like you helped me."_

_

* * *

_

(Looks at the clock.) Whoa… that took me forty-five minutes to type up! A blame my brother for making me go so slow. He distracted me with the TV, and whenever a TV is on… I look at it. It's so shiny, how could you not look at it? Anyway, thanks for reading! If you want to figure out what happens to Yusei and why he's acting so weird and why his arm heals by itself, then read on!… When I post the next chapter! Yay!

Reviews + Being nice = Happy Chibi Duelist.


	2. Chapter 2

A new chapter! I thank all who reviewed; it really helps me when I read them. I like to know what others think of my writing! :D Anyway, this one will focus on Yusei for the most part. I have two ideas that could be wrong with Yusei, so I'm trying to choose which one I should write… so confusing. Hope y'all like it!

* * *

Jack, Crow and Bruno said good-bye and sorry to Aki and the twins. They said it was alright and said bye. Aki walked the twins home before she went back home herself. "Why's Yusei been acting so… not himself lately? I wonder if I had anything to do with it. Did I say or do something to hurt him?" She asked herself. The red haired teen brushed it off and continued to walk home.

"Yusei! Are you here?" Jack called. No one answered. The three of them sighed. "I'll go see if he's in his room or something." He ran upstairs and slowly opened his friends down. He looked around and didn't see him. Again, he sighed and went back.

"Anything?" Bruno asked. The blonde shook his head. "Maybe he went to the hospital like you said or maybe he's out getting his D-wheel from the track. Why didn't we just bring that back in the first place? That wasn't very considering of us. Good thing it was just a practice one and not actually Yusei's."

"Like it matters!" Jack shouted, plopping on the couch.

"Well, someone's mad," Crow muttered to himself.

Yusei was walking around town with his collar close to his face, shielding it from the cold October breeze. He couldn't remember where he was going before, so he just wondered around Neo Domino. The last thing he _does _remember was getting up this morning. He felt fine, but then he just lost it. It's been happening the past week or so and he had no idea what was going on. The blue-eyed teen looked toward the hospital and closed his eyes. He thought he remembered something about it, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He pushed it out of his mind and kept walking.

He looked down at his jacket sleeve for the sixth time and narrowed his eyes at it in confusion. Why would his jacket be bloody, but not have a wound anywhere? Was he in a fight or something? If he was, then what happened to the other person he fought? His head spun with numerous questions.

He looked down at his hands and sighed. "What's happening to me?" He questioned himself. He put his hands back in his pockets and walked. The Signer looked to the horizon and saw that it was getting late. "Should I go back home? Hell, I can't even remember if the others know why I've been forgetting everything. Well, I know that we took in a guy named Bruno about ten days ago… at least I can remember that far back. It's just this week I guess. Maybe I should just stay out. I don't want them to know I'm like this, especially with the WRGP coming up."

Jack looked at the clock and closed his eyes. He stayed up all night, waiting for Yusei to come home. _"Yusei is the only smart Riding Duelist here, we need him. Where are you, man? What's going on?"_ The purple-eyed man thought, frustrated. He looked at the clock again as if it would go faster if he glared at it. It was four in the morning. _"Screw this, I'm going to bed." _He walked upstairs and went to bed, not thinking about Yusei one bit. He figured that if Yusei didn't want to show his face around the garage again, that was just fine with him.

Crow was the first one up the next morning. As he made his way downstairs, he walked by Yusei's room and opened the door, only to find nothing. No one was in the bed, it was made and neat like it was when they left the other morning. The teen walked downstairs and saw Bruno asleep on the couch. He chuckled to himself and smacked the other on the head. Bruno stumbled and fell off the couch and onto the hard floor.

"What was that for?" Bruno yelled, rubbing his back.

"I don't know. I'm bored, I usually bug Yusei or Jack in the morning, and you were the only one down here. I guess you were my victim today. Sucks to be you."

"Yeah, my back agrees," he complained as he got up. "Speaking of Yusei, did he ever come home last night?" Crow was silent for a moment before shaking his head and saying no.

"Who gives a crap about Yusei anymore? I don't!" Jack yelled, coming down the stairs. "If he doesn't want to come back, that's fine with me. We can find another guy to duel with us."

"Jack, you know as well as I do that no one can replace Yusei and his skills. He's the winner of the Fortune Cup, man, he beat you. Do you think we should get Aki and the twins? It's Saturday after… Man! I gotta get to work! What time is it? Oh… Seven. I'm late again! I'll see you guys at four! Bye!" Crow yelled as he grabbed his work jacket and sped out of the garage on his D-wheel.

"Well, that was weird," Bruno said. Jack nodded and took a sip of his morning coffee.

Crow mumbled to himself that his boss was going to fire him if he was late one more time and that his pay would be cut. He stopped at a stop sign and looked around for people. He thought he saw Yusei walking along the sidewalk. "Yusei? Yusei, is that you?" He called. The man looked at him and ran down an alleyway. "Hey, wait up!" Crow followed him after packing his D-wheel on the side of the road. He looked around and didn't see anyone, it was still too dark outside to see much. "Yusei? You there man? Why you running from me?"

"It's nothing of your concern!" He yelled from down the ally. Crow took a step toward him. Yusei jumped onto the fire escape and climbed to the top of the building.

"Holy crap, since when do you know how to jump like that, let alone climb?" Crow complained, then sighed. "Whatever. Maybe Jack's right. If you want to come back, that's great, but if not that's fine too! Learn to control your emotions, you're not a girl!" He ran back to his D-wheel and sped to work.

Yusei stood on top of the building, watching his friend race away. A weird look played on his face, but all of a sudden went away. "Hm? What the…" The dark haired teen looked down and jumped back a bit. "How'd I get up here? Oh, not again. Why do I keep forgetting everything? This isn't good."

* * *

Well, this is basically just a filler chapter telling you guys about Yusei. I still don't know what to do! I have two different ideas, but I don't know which one to do. This chapter could actually go either way for both of them. Anyway, tell me what you guys think. Thanks! By the way, sorry if Yusei seemed OOC.

Review + being nice = Happy Chibi Duelist

Stupid Algebra 1 teacher making me think about math this early in the morning. She gave us homework on a holiday weekend! I mean who does that?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people that actually read this! Lol. ^_^ I want to get a lot done before my friend drags me to the schools basketball game tonight. Me, her and another one of our friends are going tonight. It's supposed to be really funny. It's about twenty of our teachers vs. a team called the Harlem Wizards. They're like the Harlem Globetrotters, so I think this may go well. Anyway, enough of my rambling, please enjoy! Oh wait! I want to say thanks to a reviewer that helped me decide what should be wrong with Yusei! You know who you are, so thanks! On with the story! (Awesome music plays.)

* * *

At four o'clock, Crow came home from making his deliveries. He came inside the garage, slamming the door behind him. Jack and Bruno jumped and turned to him. "What's wrong with you? Bad day at work from being late?" Jack guessed.

Crow sighed. "Yeah… and I saw Yusei on my way. He's not gotten any better. He went all ninja on me, jumped onto a fire escape, and ran onto a roof! I mean, since when can he do that? He's not that strong!" He shouted in frustration. Bruno nodded and went back to working on the new program. Jack just sipped on his coffee like usual. "Are you guys even concerned about Yusei?"

"Sure we are, Crow," Bruno answered. "We just figured that he's been under a lot of pressure lately from the WRGP coming up. We don't even have an engine program yet and we don't have much time. He's probably just worried and having a hard time; give him some space."

"Maybe, but I'm still not sure. I just want the old Yusei back."

"Someone say my name?" Said dark haired Signer came through the door and smiled. "Hey guys, what's up? Did I miss much while I was on my walk?"

"Miss much? That's all you have to say?" Jack yelled. Yusei shot him a confused look. "Don't you have anything to say to us after yelling at us at the track? You lost it in front of the twins and scared them, Yusei! Don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

"So much for 'give him some space'," Crow muttered. Jack rolled his eyes. Bruno sighed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," He replied. "I think I'll take another walk."

"No, Yusei. Don't go. Jack's just being the moron that he is! You know that he's not the sharpest tool in the shed. Just… sleep it off if you have too!" Crow suggested.

"I take offense to that," The blonde added. Bruno couldn't help but smile. Yusei smiled and nodded. He went upstairs to his room and shut the door behind him. "Whatever."

Yusei took his jacket, boots, and gloves off, setting them on his dresser. _"Maybe Crow's right. Maybe I just need to sleep on this a little longer. But… did I really scare Rua and Ruka? Would I really yell in from of them? They're just kids after all. This isn't going to be easy to figure out… let alone fix." _He said in his head. He sighed and slid into his bed, falling asleep soon after.

Yusei tossed and turned in his bed, sweat forming on his forehead. Nightmares plagued his subconscious, making him fear the worst. He clenched his teeth and grabbed at the sheets. He gasped and his eyes shot opened, a terrified look in them. He sat up and put a hand on his head. It was covered in sticky sweat. The teen looked at the clock and saw that it was only six o'clock. His heart was racing and his head was pounding. What could have caused him to become this scared?

"_What did I even dream about? My mind's… totally blank, but obviously, it was something bad to make me sweat like this. Whatever's going on, it's defiantly not good," _He thought as he went into his bathroom. He turned on the faucet and grabbed a washcloth. Yusei washed the sweat off his face and splashed water on himself, trying to wake up. After drying off, he looked in the mirror. His eyes widened. His reflection was smirking at him with an evil look in its eyes, as if the image had a mind of its own. Yusei jumped back in surprise and stumbled to the ground.

"What the hell is happening to me?" He shouted as he stood back up, looking in the mirror again. The person in the mirror was him and looked like him; not the one that had scared him before. He put his hand on the glass and chewed on his bottom lip. "M-maybe I was just seeing things."

Yusei's image got that same look in it's eyes and glared at him. "Oh, you weren't seeing things, my friend. I'm right here!"

He screamed in fear and ran out of the bathroom. He shut the door and panted, leaning up against it just in case the image could come out of the mirror like in a movie he saw once. Yusei declared silently that he was going crazy and grabbed his jacket, boots, and gloves as he ran downstairs.

"Well, someone's awake! You feeling better now, Yusei?" Crow asked from the couch. He shook his head and ran out the door. "Well that's not a good sign."

"Ya think?" Jack mumbled.

Yusei pulled his collar up around his face like he had done the night before. He looked around and saw Aki coming up to him. "Oh, hey Yusei! What are you doing out? I was just coming by to see you. Are you feeling any better? I was really worried about you at the track. How's your cut?" She asked rapidly.

"C-cut? Oh, um… it's fine now! Thanks for asking! I'm sorry Aki, I'm kinda in a hurry, so I'll talk to ya later, okay?" He called as he ran away. He had no idea what she was talking about when she said something about a cut, so he just went along with it. She looked at him run with worried filled eyes and went inside the garage.

"Hey, Aki! You just missed Yusei. He just stormed off again. Something's up, but he just won't tell us what it is," Crow said to their guest.

"Yeah. I just ran into him outside. He said that he had somewhere to be and he was in a real hurry. I can't guess where he was going," She wondered aloud. Jack slammed his hands on the table and growled in frustration. "Well, what's wrong with you?"

"Yusei's been acting weird, right? He just randomly goes around town whenever he wants, can't you people put two and two together? He's joining another team behind our backs for the WRGP! What else could explain it? He betrayed us all! How could he do that?" Jack accused.

"Jack, you know Yusei would never do something like that!" Aki yelled. "We're all his friends, and he would never turn his back on us. All you would have to do to figure out the truth is to just ask him."

"You're only saying that because you have a crush on the guy. We all know it, so quit trying to hide it like a little kid. You know as well as I do that Yusei is full of mystery and he never tells us anything that goes on in that head of his. We have no idea what's wrong with him, I'm just throwing out a possibility!"

Aki's face blushed crimson and she narrowed her eyes at the taller Signer. "I do not have a crush on him! If you really think that Yusei is working for another team, then I don't wanna hear it!" She ran back out the door and back in the direction of her house with small tears in her eyes.

"Way to go, smart ass. You just made Aki mad!" Crow accused. "What kind of a man makes a girl cry? You're such a jerk."

"Shut the hell up, carrot top. It's none of your business."

"Great, now we're all starting to act like Yusei today. Maybe whatever he's got is contagious and he gave it to us. Everybody just shut up for the rest of the day before I kill all of you!"

Bruno scooted away from Crow and continued to work on the D-wheel program… without Yusei's help like he usually had everyday.

* * *

So… Tell me what you think. Tell me what you think is wrong with Yusei. And for the reviewer that helped me, please don't give it away! I beg of you, please don't. Whoa… I even finished this before the game tonight! I feel like I accomplished something awesome! (Awesome music plays.) Okay, where the hell is that music coming from? I'm going to go look! Hoped you liked it! (Goes to look for the source of the music.)

Reviewing + Being Nice = Happy Chibi Duelist! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Basketball game was awesome! I don't really like basketball, but this was actually fun! My science teacher's name was, "Leave it to beaver." And my principle's name was Mini Me since he's really short. It was awesome. Anyway, the reviews are always appreciated, as usual. I can't believe people like my story! ^_^ (Knocks on wood.) Lol. I may not update as fast as you want me to since I have a big Algebra test coming up. (Runs away to go study.) Hope you like it!

* * *

Every chance Yusei got, he looked in a mirror to see if the same face popped up. Sure enough, it did. Always taunting him and messing with his mind. Saying things like, "Why are you ignoring your true side Yusei? I feel unloved," Or, "Come on! Turn into me already! I'm getting bored!" The sapphire-eyed teen always shook his head and ran away. He was starting to freak out. What exactly was going on? Why did this face always show up whenever he looked into a mirror or piece of glass?

He ran to the hospital and made an instant appointment. The doctor examined him and shook his head. "I'm sorry Mr. Fudo, nothing seems to be wrong. I've seen how intense you duel. Maybe you just need some well-earned sleep. It's possible that your body isn't in time with your mind and it's trying to tell you something through these strange visions. It's trying to tell you to get some rest before you really go off the deep end and try to start killing people," He joked.

"But that's the thing; I keep having nightmares every time I close my eyes. I'm scared to sleep or look in a freaking mirror! I can't sleep without worrying I'm going to have a panic attack," He argued.

"I'm sorry Yusei; I don't have any other options other than sleep. Maybe the nightmares were just a one-time thing. Tell ya what, I won't charge you anything. I'll be cheering for you, Jack and Crow when the WRGP comes around. I hope you feel better in time for the race. Good luck, Mr. Fudo and have a nice day," He encouraged. Yusei gave him a slight nod and went on his way, thoughts still clouding his head about the image he keeps seeing in his nightmares and reflection.

"_What am I supposed to do? I can't tell the others, they'll freak out. They'll probably think I'm going crazy, which I probably am. But… what's making me go crazy is the real question," _He thought. Yusei looked at his watch and it said seven thirty. The sun was starting to set over the city and people were going home from a long day at work. Yusei made his way home. He looked up and saw that none of the lights were on, which was strange and unusual.

Yusei walked into the garage using his key and closed it behind him quietly, just in case his roommates were already asleep. The whole house was pitch black; he couldn't even see the hand in front of his face. He walked down the steps, but didn't see Bruno sitting on the couch like normal. The blue-eyed teen raised an eyebrow and took off his jacket, putting it on the rack.

"Yusei… you're home," Someone called out to him. A light turned on in the kitchen and a swivel chair was in the middle of the room. Crow turned around with his hands resting under his chin. "I've been expecting you, Mr. Fudo. Man, I've always wanted to do that and it was awesome! You guys should try it!"

"Crow, enough of your idiotic games!" Jack yelled, smacking him on the back of the head. "Yusei. We want to know where you've been heading off to when you leave. We have our suspicions, but we want to hear it from you. Give us your story."

"M-my story. What do you mean?" He asked nervously.

"Look, are you in a different team or not?" Jack accused. Yusei's eyes became wide. "Well?"

"No! How could you think that I would betray you guys like that? I'd never do that!" He defended. "I've… just been under some pressure lately I guess. The WRGP is coming up, we don't have a new engine ready, and I'm just… nervous. I know we can do it, but I can't help it. I'm sorry if I've seemed distant or rash the past week or so. I shouldn't have taken it out on you guys."

Crow sighed and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It's alright man."

"Alright my ass! I want an explanation!" Jack demanded. Yusei looked to the ground and bit his lip. He wanted to tell them the truth, he really did, but he just couldn't. his friends were already worried as is, he couldn't put more troubles on them.

"I've been just wondering around town. Sleeping on rooftops, going to card shops, stuff like that. Just walking around town, is that good enough for you" He lied smoothly. "Can I go to bed now?"

Crow smirked. "Yeah. I think we all need to sleep on this one. I'm sorry that we doubted you, Yusei. Jack was just being a jackass again, so no worries. I'll see ya in the morning. Night guys. By the way, Bruno fell asleep at the desktop, so don't wake him up."

Jack and Yusei nodded and headed up to their rooms. Once Yusei shut his door, he looked over at his bathroom. The door was still shut from earlier. He was still too scared to go in for tonight, so he just steered clear of it. Then he looked at his dresser and saw the small mirror he sometimes used in the morning sitting there. He knocked it to the floor without giving it one glance. It shattered on the floor, leaving a huge pile of broken glass everywhere. His heart raced in fear and his eyes darted around the room, making sure there were no mirrors anywhere.

"_What are you doing? You're being too paranoid. Just go to sleep, Dammit!" _He yelled at himself. He got into his bed and pulled the sheet up to his arms and laid there. He looked at the clock and it read 9:43. He turned over and stared at his ceiling, wondering if he would ever fall asleep. About an hour later, he finally did.

* * *

The room was dark and no sound could be heard at all. He felt like he was back in the Momentums light again. There was a small beam of light shining and he saw it out of the corner of his eyes. He walked toward it, knowing light was usually a good sign. The brightness surrounded him, taking him to somewhere less dark. The blue-eyed teen glanced at his new settings and smiled. Aki was sitting on a bench in the Domino park, reading a book.

Yusei walked over to her and sat down next to her. "Hey Aki. What's up?" He asked. She looked at him and out of nowhere, wrapped her arms around him. He was surprised at first and didn't move, but he knew that this was what he wanted. He's liked Aki for some time, but he's… just been busy and has never had the chance to tell her yet. Plus, it didn't feel like the right time.

She let him go and smirked. "Not much. Just reading. What about you, Yusei? Got any new projects you're working on?" She asked back. He shook his head. She nodded and got up from the bench, about to walk away. Yusei got up and grabbed her arm. "What's wrong Yusei?"

"Aki… would you like to go out sometime? Maybe Friday night or something? We could go back to the skating rink that I took you to so you could get your balance right! What do ya think?" He offered. Aki blushed and smiled, nodding her head.

"I'd like that," She answered. Yusei sighed in relief. He turned around to go back to the garage, when she grabbed his shoulder and spun him back towards her. "Before you go, Yusei…" She put her hands around his neck and blushed again. Yusei leaned down to put his lips on hers…

* * *

His eyes opened slowly to see a dark room and white ceiling. He sat up and sighed. _"Well, I guess it's better than a nightmare. Way better than a nightmare," _He thought, smiling.

"Y'know Yusei… I can help you with that!" A voice said from the dark. Yusei jumped and shot his eyes across the room. The voice sounded deep, so it was defiantly a guy. "Don't be so freaking jumpy man!" Yusei got up from his bed and stood firm.

"Then tell me who you are! Burglar? Killer? What are you?" He quizzed. The voice laughed and appeared in front of him. Yusei took a step back and hit the wall. "W-what the h-hell?"

The person was sort of see through and was leaning up against the wall. He had dark black hair that was spiked up with yellow highlights on the spikes. He had on a blue jacket with orange gems on the shoulders and elbows. His undershirt was black with a red design on it and jeans were navy blue with the same orange gems on the knees.

"I'm you… the darker you that is… I'm your Yami." The person said before they disappeared into the shadows once again.

* * *

0_o I'm sure that some of you saw that coming. Now I'm home alone since my parents are out voting… (Looks around to make sure a Yami isn't behind me.) Okay, I'm good! I've always thought that Yusei would be awesome/hot if he had an evil side… which is why I was hoping Yusei would turn into a Dark Signer when that was going on… Sorry, I'm a fan girl… Anyway, please review like all of you nice people have been doing! ;D

Reviewing + Being Nice = Happy Chibi Duelist.


	5. Chapter 5

I have homework I'm supposed to be doing… but I don't really feel like doing the graphs and equations just yet. (Hears my mom yelling at me to do my homework.) I don't feel like answering… I don't feel like doing much, do I? Just writing this! Please enjoy.

* * *

Yusei stayed up for the rest of the night, thinking about what he had just seen. A Yami? He knew a Yami meant a darker half, but… he had one? He thought that all of the darkness was gone out of his heart after his dad revived him from the underworld. What would make him have a Yami now? The WRGP maybe, but he wasn't so sure.

When he heard the others get up, he did as well. Jack sat down at the table and drank his morning coffee. Bruno was cooking everyone's breakfast while Crow looked over the blue haired teen's shoulder, watching him with interest. Bruno gave him a weird look.

Yusei walked downstairs, his eyes halfway open since he was still tired. Crow noticed. "Yusei, did you not get much sleep last night? You look tired. Did you go out again or something?" He asked. Jack shot Yusei a look.

"No, I didn't go anywhere. Do you guys not trust me or something?" He shot back.

"We trust you, but we… well when I say we, I mean Jack isn't sure about some things and is paranoid," Crow answered.

"Why are you blaming this all on me?" Jack shouted. Bruno and Yusei chuckled. "Whatever. So, why do you look so tired?"

Yusei shrugged. "I uh… woke up in the middle of the night 'cause I heard a noise and I couldn't get back to sleep. Nothing huge. How'd you guys sleep?"

"Pretty good. Crow… would you back away for two minutes so I can finish cooking?" Bruno yelled, loosing his temper. Crow backed away and sat down at the table with Jack, who was smirking. Yusei smiled and sat down too. "Jack, you're up first."

"Ah, the sweet smell of pancakes in the morning. Thanks Bruno," He replied. Yusei and Crow's jaw dropped. Jack gave them an odd look. "What's wrong with you two?"

"You… were nice to Bruno for the first time since we took him in! You said thank you to someone! I'm so proud of you! I need a picture of this so I can remember it," Crow joked. Jack growled at him and smack the orange haired duelist on the head. "Okay, I deserved that I guess."

After they all ate breakfast courtesy of Bruno, Yusei said he was going out to get some parts for the new engine. As he walked, he couldn't help but think about the misty image he saw in his room the other night. "_I'm you… the darker you that is… I'm your Yami._" The words rang through his head a number of times. The person even had the same tone of voice, so there was no way of doubting that he was connected to Yusei in some way. The teen's hand found its way over his heart.

"_What darkness could be in my heart… that I don't even know about?" _He thought. _"I've faced so much darkness that it could be anything. Dark Signers, Ghost… Sherry even. She's trying to get me to go to her team, so I guess Jack and Crow could have their suspicions. I'd never leave them though. Maybe this is my so-called darkness… the doubt that I have in myself and my loyalty to my friends."_

After getting the parts, we made his way home. Out of the corner of his eyes, he thought he saw Aki. She was running toward him with a big smile on her face. "Hey Yusei! What's up?" She called. Out of nowhere, Yusei's head started hurting and his vision started to get blurry. He put his hand on his head and closed his eyes. "You okay? Got a headache or something?"

He smiled and looked at her. "Yeah, just a little one," He replied.

Aki crossed her eyebrows and stared into his eyes. "Your eyes are a different color Yusei. They're red instead of blue like they usually are what's wrong?"

He chuckled and blinked twice, his eyes changing from red to blue. "What are you talking about, Aki? I haven't done anything to them. Are they still red?" He asked even though he already knew the answer. She had a confused look on her face, but shook her head. "Good. Maybe it was just your mind playing tricks on you or something. So, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just came by to hang out and say hey. I have nothing better to do at home. My parents are on another business trip, but I don't mind like I usually do. What are you up to?" She asked back.

He looked down at the bag in his hand and saw that it was filled with parts. _"So, this is what he does. He repairs stuff and builds D-wheels, Hm? Interesting," _Yami Yusei thought. "Just got back from getting some parts so we can fix some stuff up."

"Cool. Do you mind if I come in? I'm kinda bored," She wondered. He nodded and let her inside. "Hey Jack, Crow, Bruno! Good morning!"

"Here are the parts we needed," Yami Yusei said, handing them the bag of spares. They nodded in thanks. _"Now that I see that Aki girl… I can see why he dreams about her. Maybe I really can help with this. Poor guy is too scared to tell her that he likes her. Nevertheless… now that she's seen my eyes natural color, I can't make that slip up again or else she'll know something's up. To keep my partner happy, I'm going to have to keep my mouth shut, which isn't very fun."_

"Yusei, are you going to help us or not? You're the smart mechanic here!" Jack commanded. Yami Yusei nodded, backing out of his new partner's body. Yusei blinked and looked at his new surroundings. He had forgotten everything… again. He looked behind him and saw his Yami standing there. He smirked and disappeared like last time. "Yusei, you in there man?"

"Um… yeah. I just thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye. What were we talking about?" He asked as if nothing had happened.

"Why are you hearing things and seeing stuff that isn't there?" Crow yelled, then gasped. "Can you see ghosts? That would be so awesome! Maybe it's one of our parents! That would be hilarious!"

"Crow, how do you find that funny? I would have thought you would find a joke like that hurtful since your parents are dead," Aki said, confused.

Jack face palmed. "He had my coffee today. But to answer your question, we don't really mind… well, Crow and I don't that much anymore," He answered, obviously pointing out that Yusei was still in the room. They've never talked about Zero Reverse or Yusei's parents in front of him.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine guys, really I am. You don't have to worry about me like I'm a little kid. Crow's… just high on your coffee this morning, I get it. By the way… what do you put in your coffee, Jack? It takes a lot to get him like this. The last time he was this coffee high was the one night when Martha left us alone for a whole night. He found her coffee and sugar stash and drank it all after he figured out how to make it. Do you remember that?" Yusei recalled.

Jack laughed and nodded. "We got in so much trouble. But, it's Blue-eyes Mountain… which is not good for Crow," He replied.

"What if it was your mom, Yusei?" Crow blurted out. Yusei raised an eyebrow. "Yeah! You said that you talked to your dad when you fell into the momentums light, right? What ever happened to your mom? I mean, think about it!"

He shrugged. "I don't think we have a ghost Crow. Maybe it was just my imagination both times. Don't ya think Zora would have told us if the garage was haunted?" Crow thought about it and nodded, then falling onto the couch.

"I don't think we're going to be working on the engine if Crow's not even away for it. This week's been crazy," Bruno pointed out. Jack and Aki nodded in agreement.

Yusei looked over his shoulder, but he didn't see the Yami this time. _"If you guys only knew how crazy it's been for me," He thought. _

_

* * *

_

Yay! Lol. ^_^ Anyway, tell me if you liked the chapter or not. This one was kind of hard for me to right because it was more in Yami Yusei's mind. Don't worry, I'll get used to writing from his thoughts and stuff. Tell me in the review if you think Yami Yusei and Yusei should have a Yami Yugi and Yugi relationship, or a more evil sided thing… and no, I don't mean Yaoi! That would be kinda weird… even though I support Puzzleshipping.

Reviewing + Being Nice = Happy Chibi Duelist.


	6. Chapter 6

I just want to say thanks to all of the people that review my story! I really appreciate it, and it's you guys who keep me going! I love it when I hear what people think about my writing… unless it's a flame. Those are never fun no matter who you are, right? Anyway, just wanted to say thank you so much! ^_^ Please enjoy this slightly delayed chapter! (By the way, this is just an informational chapter telling you about Yami Yusei and stuff.)

* * *

After Crow woke up from his Blue-eyes Mountain coffee shock, they started to work on the D-wheel program. At around noon, Aki got bored and left. Once Yusei and Bruno found new data for the momentum, they couldn't stop working. Without Yusei knowing, Yami Yusei watched the two work on the program… even though he had no idea what they were saying or doing, he watched with interest behind Yusei's back.

The Signer stretched and yawned. "How long have we been working Bruno? What time is it?" He asked. Bruno looked at the clock and sighed.

"It's eleven and night! We've been working for thirteen hours!" The grey-eyed teen shouted in frustration. Yusei groaned and slammed his head on the desk. "Don't do that, it causes brain damage."

"To tired to care right now," Yusei complained. Bruno shrugged and let his head hit the desk too. "I'll keep working on the program, you get some sleep."

"How about we both get some sleep? The doctor told you to get some sleep anyway since you've been stressed out all week. We can work on it in the morning. It's not like it's going anywhere."

"That's what we said last time and that little purple haired clown, Yeager, stole it. This time… we save it to a hard drive or two just in case," He suggested. Bruno nodded and saved the hard copy of the data to the computer and put copies on two different hard drives. They both said good-night and Bruno fell onto the couch while Yusei walked tiredly up to his room.

He collapsed on his bed and smashed his face into his pillow. Yami Yusei sat down on the bed and laughed. "You work too hard, Y'know?" He teased. Yusei's head shot up. "Again with the jumpy thing? You can trust me, it's not like I'm here to kill you."

"Then why are you here?" Yusei questioned into his pillow.

"If you must know, I came from your Stardust Dragon Card," He said in a know-it-all tone. Yusei sat up in the bed and raised an eyebrow.

"Stardust? How did you come from him?" He asked. Yami Yusei smirked and looked at him with a devilish look in his eyes. Yusei didn't like that.

"You mean you don't know everything after all?" He teased.

Yusei got up from the bed and balled his fists. "Can it, I'm not in the mood to play your little games! I want answers to why the hell you're here and in my body! Tell me how you came from Stardust!" The Signer demanded. Yami Yusei laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that humans are so simple minded, it's funny almost. Anyway, all of your Signer Dragons have some kind of Yami inside them. Some are just more… quiet. In other words, you are stuck with me! : The world's most noisy, devilish, charming, smartass for a Yami! Congrats Yusei!"

"This isn't going to go well… You're the complete opposite of me!" Yusei complained, running a hand through his black and yellow hair. Yami Yusei sighed and stood up.

"Now that I think about it, you're right. I'm loud; you keep to yourself about just about everything. I'm devilish, smooth and charming in my both smile and attitude, while you stutter whenever you see that Aki girl. I'm a smartass and speak my mind… and you just stand there and say nothing." Yusei glared at him and blushed when he brought up Aki.

"Way to make your host feel good about themselves Yami," Yusei mumbled sarcastically. The spirit rolled its eyes and folded his arms across hi chest. "So, why do I loose my memory every time you take control of my body?"

"Oh, I do that purpose," The Yami said as he paced around the room. "I didn't want you to remember my actions when I was inside of your body. You're too much of a talker."

"But you just said I was quiet and that I keep to myself didn't you?"

"Whatever." Yusei narrowed his eyes at the spirit. "Look, let's get one thing straight okay? If you don't go around telling people about me, then I won't make you loose your memory, got it? I may even let your spirit stay out of your body and watch while I'm using your body, like I'm doing right now. It's actually more fun than it sounds. You can walk through walls and stuff," He persuaded.

"_Great, my Yami is an idiot that likes to walk through walls,"_ Yusei thought.

"I heard that! That's right; I can read your thoughts!" He shouted, pointing at Yusei.

"That would have been nice to know about two seconds ago before I called you an idiot," Yusei said in an annoyed tone. Yami Yusei frowned a bit.

"You're not in a good mood, are you?" He guessed.

"Gee, what was your first clue?" Yusei yelled. "I've been working for over twelve hours and I haven't gotten much sleep thanks to you! What's up with the mystery thing and scaring the crap outta me the other night? Not to mention the nightmares! What's up with that?"

"The nightmares are a normal part of getting your Yami. Yami means 'darkness' Y'know. We're going to have to cause some sort of evil in your soul and mind, and I picked nightmares! Be happy that I didn't make you a psychopath," He answered, leaning up against the wall. "Okay, I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed now."

"Where do you sleep? In a mystical puzzle necklace or something?" (A/N: Lol. Original Yu-gi-oh reference.) Yami Yusei chuckled and so did Yusei. "You're right, that's too stupid."

"No. I just jump back into your Stardust Dragon card whenever I want and then come out when I want to. Later Yusei, nice talking to you… even though you seem kinda pissed off about being tired and stuff. Anyway, I'm out!" He declared as he disappeared. Yusei walked over to his nightstand and opened his deck, taking Stardust Dragon out. It was glowing slightly.

"_Hm, looks like he wasn't lying. This is going to be one hell of an adventure, having a Yami and all," _Yusei thought, smiling. His eyes closed and his body fell onto his bed, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

What did you think? Did I explain Yami Yusei enough? I think he's going to make Yusei's life very… interesting. :-P I'm excited about tomorrow. Where I live, we might get some snow tomorrow! I love snow! It rained today. My math class heard a big boom of thunder and we all screamed, "OMG! Rain! Awesome!" … my math class is very random… Yay for advanced math people!

Reviews + Being Nice = Happy Chibi Duelist.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry that I didn't update yesterday. I went to my friend Luke's birthday party. Had fun! Played some Call of Duty, Rock Band, air hockey, basketball… I'm sounding like a guy aren't I? Well now I get what my friend Justin means when he calls me a guy now… Awesome! I'm one of the guys! Anyway, don't kill me for not updating everyday like I usually do. This one is the reason why it's Yusei x Aki. Enjoy!

Oh yeah! I need to answer a question someone left in a review. FanficFemale: Yami Yusei was just bored so he came out, and like he said, the other's Yamis are really quiet, so they don't want to bother their hosts. Hope that helps things! NOW on with the story for real!

* * *

"Come on, can't I take over your body for two minutes? I'm getting kinda bored," Yami Yusei complained. The real Yusei shook his head slightly so Bruno next to him wouldn't notice. "It's been a week since I told you about me, and you haven't let me push your soul out so I could come in since then!"

"_Then why don't you just force my soul out of my body like you did before I knew about you? Isn't that easier? And… I don't want you to use my body, that's the point! My friends would start to wonder about my forever changing mood that you cause!" _He yelled in thought, beginning to get annoyed by the spirit.

"I can't help it! Acting like you is so hard! Why can't you be more like me? By the way… a week is torture for us Yamis to go without a body. Don't get me wrong, the Stardust card is great and sparkly, but a body is always better than a card. Have you ever had to live in a card for a week? It's not fun!"

Yusei went back to helping Bruno, ignoring the spirit next to him. "Do you think if we connect this wire over to this that it'll increase the speed?" He asked Bruno.

Bruno opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come on in, it's open!" He called. The person opened the door with a smile. "Oh, hey Aki!"

"Hello Aki," Yami Yusei said with a smirk. Yusei mentally slapped his other half and bit his tongue from making a comment.

"What brings you by?" Bruno asked, unaware of Yami Yusei's comment.

"I brought you guys some breakfast. Have you eaten already?" She asked. Jack and Crow's heads popped up from the living room. They both looked at Aki, who had a white box in her hands.

"Food!" They both shouted as they ran to Aki. She jumped back and her eyes went wide. "Can we have food now? We're hungry!"

"I made everyone breakfast an hour ago, how are you guys still hungry?" Bruno shouted in frustration. Yusei and Aki laughed. Yami Yusei smirked and pushed Yusei a little bit. Yusei glared at him in his mind and growled. "Anyway, what are the donuts for?"

"Just my way of saying you guys are all invited to my birthday party on Saturday. It'll be you guys, some of my friends from school, the twins and some of our other friends like Carly. My actual birthday is on Saturday, which is good too, I guess," She answered with a smile.

"Happy early birthday! Can we have the food now?" Crow begged. She nodded and the two boys took the box, running back to the living room.

"Well that was strange," Bruno muttered to himself.

"So are you guys going to come?" The magenta haired Signer asked. "I know you guys are sorta busy with the WRGP and stuff, so I understand if you don't come. The tournament is more important and I get that."

"That's not true," Yusei blurted out. Everyone looked at him, even Jack and Crow did, who had a donut shoved in their faces. "W-what I'm saying is that we can d-definitely postpone the WRGP work to come to your party. The engine program can wait, your birthday can't. We'll be there Aki, I promise."

"Thanks Yusei! This really means a lot to me! The last time I celebrated my birthday… well, it was when I got my powers. I want all of my closest friends to be there… but… my parents are making it a formal event, so um… you guys are going to have to dress up. I'm sorry! Blame my parents!"

"Dress up?" Jack and Crow repeated. Aki nodded in response. They groaned and continued to eat their second breakfast. "We'll still come."

"Thanks guys!" She ran up to Yusei and wrapped her arms around him. Yami Yusei glared at his partner and folded his arms. Yusei's face blushed crimson, but he hugged back. His friend let him go and smiled, but her face was also pink. "I um… I gotta go invite the rest of my friends. I'll see you guys on Saturday!" With that, she ran out of the garage.

Yusei's face was still red and he just sat there with a blank look on his face. Yami Yusei and Bruno poked his shoulder, but only Bruno's was visible to the others. "Are you alright Yusei?" The blue haired teen asked, growing concerned of his unmoving friend.

"Don't worry; he's still in love shock from getting a hug from his so-called 'secret' crush. We call it secret, but we all know about it," Jack teased. Yusei shook his head, coming back to reality and narrowed his eyes at Jack.

"She's a friend… that's all. Let's get back to work," The dark haired Signer said. Bruno nodded and began to type on his lab top again. _"Man I hate it when Jack's right."_

"Don't we all?" Yami Yusei added.

"_Don't start Yami, this isn't the time."_

_

* * *

_

**Three days later. Saturday.**

"Do you think I look alright?" Aki asked Ruka, who was standing behind her. The older Signer was wearing a red flowing dress that came down to just above her ankles. A red rose was pinned on the one strap of the dress. She had on white gloves that came up to her elbows, mainly to hide her Signer mark from her friends that didn't actually know about it.

"You look great Aki-san! Don't worry so much. This is your party after all," The small Signer replied with a smile on her face. Aki nodded and sighed, messing with her dress. "Come on! Now we have to help your parents put the decorations up so get out of that dress. I'll be downstairs waiting."

Ruka ran out of Aki's room and down the stairs to meet her parents. Aki looked at herself one more time in the mirror and bit her bottom lip. "I wonder if Yusei will like it," She asked herself.

Jack was wearing the same thing he had worn to the pre-WRGP party. Sparkles and all. He had to be nice since Carly was going to be there. Crow on the other hand, just had on a simple black tux… he hated it. The orange haired Signer had, had a fight with his tie… and lost. Yusei and Bruno had to help him get his hands out of the knot he had somehow managed to make.

Bruno was wearing a nice blue shirt that matched the color of his hair. It didn't look like it, but he was wearing black jeans, but they looked like dress pants, courtesy of Crow. He didn't mind the itchy shirt, but he could live with it since it was for a friend.

"Yusei, would you hurry up already! We're going to be late!" Crow called from downstairs.

"I'm having an argument with my tie too! And I think I'm actually winning, unlike you!" Yusei yelled back. Crow folded his arms over his chest and pouted. The dark haired Signer walked out of his room and walked downstairs. He had on a navy blue tux and tie. His tie wasn't straight, but he would live with it. Yami Yusei stood by him, in his normal everyday clothes, smirking.

"Can we go now? The party starts in ten minutes!" Jack yelled as he got on his D-wheel. Yusei nodded and they all rode off to Aki's party.

They stopped at her house… well, more like mansion. They all stared at the huge black gates in amazement. The guard at the door asked for their names and let them inside. Multicolored lights flashed all around the house and inside. Music blasted from every direction. Jack was even awe struck, and he had gone to parties as the King of Riding Duels that weren't as fancy as this. People were already inside and laughing, so they all parked their D-wheels out front and walked in.

Everyone looked over to see who had come in and gasped. "Oh my God! It's Yusei Fudo the Fortune Cup winner! And the former Duel King Jack Atlas!" All of the girls shouted, running towards them.

"Oh man," The two celebrities muttered. "Aki help!"

"Don't tackle them!" She shouted from behind. They all sighed and just smiled at them.

"It's going to be a long night for you isn't it?" Yami Yusei asked, appearing next to his partner. He shrugged, but then looked at Aki. His eyes went wide. She looked… beautiful. "Yusei, are you okay?" Then the other Yusei glanced over to where he had been looking before and smirked.

Aki stared at Yusei and Yusei stared at her, words caught up in both of their throats. Yusei was the one to break the silence. "Y-you look a-amazing, Aki."

A blush made its way onto her face as she smiled shyly. "T-thanks Yusei. You look great too," She replied. Yami Yusei growled.

"_I am getting into that body one way or another," _He thought, trying to come up with a way to make Yusei let his guard down long enough for him to push his soul out. _"Why not now? He's too focus on Aki. Hell, I would be too."_

The spirit stepped into his host and found himself looking through Yusei's eyes. Yami Yusei smirked, knowing that he was going to have fun at this party… and maybe do Yusei a favor. The real Yusei's head hurt and his balance was unstable. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times before his eye sight got any better. He looked down at his hands to see that they were almost transparent.

"What the hell?" He shouted, but no one but Yami Yusei could hear him. "Get out of my body! I want it back! I was actually going to tell Aki that I like her tonight!"

"_Then let me take the trouble off your hands and do it for you," _Yami Yusei thought. Yusei growled and narrowed his eyes at his partner, who took Aki's hand and smirked. Aki smiled and blushed, not knowing that the person she was holding hands with wasn't the real Yusei.

* * *

Poor Yusei. Can't even tell Aki that he likes her without his Yami interfering. ^_^ And I don't think I'm going to update everyday anymore. I have TOO much homework. Sorry and don't kill me. And it's Saturday, so I think I'm going to go watch 5d's on 4kids now. I don't mind the dub actually. They've gotten a little better with the pre-WRGP arc… but the Japanese will always be better. Sorry for all you people that watch the dub only!

Reviews + Being nice = happy Chibi Duelist. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, I found this awesome song, but it's country music. So if you don't like country music, then you can just skip this intro. It's called "Raymond, " by Brett Eldredge. I love it, but it's so sad. It's about this guy who works at a nursing home and this old lady thinks he's her son when he's been dead for, like, forty years. She still thinks it's 1943. He plays along because he doesn't have the heart to tell her that he's not her son. I cried the first time I heard it! Wait, I'm rambling again aren't I? Sorry… enjoy the chapter and… look up the song!

* * *

Yami Yusei talked with Aki, trying to act as much like Yusei as he could. Being nice, calm, collected and not a smartass. But he did keep the charming devilish side of him intact. They didn't talk about much. They just stood in the crowd and smiled at each other. The real Yusei stood by his body and didn't move, glaring at himself, which he thought was weird at the time.

"I swear, if you mess up anything, I'm never letting you push my soul out of my body ever again," Yusei threatened. "Hm… I never thought I would ever say anything on the lines of what I just said."

"_No one ever does. Get used to me taking your body more and more in the future. I like talking to this girl!" _His Yami shouted at him. He looked at the clock, it saying 10:38. "Hey Aki," He said aloud, mentally reminding himself to stutter when he spoke like Yusei always does.

"Yeah Yusei?" She said, turning her attention from her friend back to him.

"I w-was wondering… would you like to go out with me sometime?" He offered. She blushed slightly and looked down at the floor, not really knowing what to say next. "Y-you don't have to answer me right now. It was just a question."

"As friends?" She asked.

He shook his head, a small blush forming on his cheeks. "N-not as friends, I mean. I um… I like you Aki, I really do," He said in a soft voice. She smiled.

"I think I'd like that… I'd really like that," She replied. Yusei's jaw dropped and fell to the ground, mumbling to himself that Yami Yusei had it easy and that it wasn't fair.

"Um… how about at your favorite restaurant… where ever you want to go is alright with me," Yami Yusei said, kissing her hand. She giggled and blushed. Yusei slapped himself in the forehead, wondering why he hadn't of thought of that before. He stood up and glared at Yami Yusei, who only chuckled in his thoughts.

"Any place is fine with me. How's about seven o'clock next Saturday?" She asked shyly.

"Perfect. Well, I guess I better get going before Crow kills me for taking so long. He's wanted to get home to change out of his suit. He hates it; he got his hands tied in a knot before we came over. So… I guess I'll see ya on Saturday, Aki," Yusei said smoothly. She nodded.

"I think everyone is starting to go home anyway. I've been wanting to change out of this dress for a while anyway. Thank you Yusei. I'll see you on Saturday…" She said before kissing him on the cheek. Both of the Yusei's put their hand on their cheek and smiled.

"Come on Yusei, you can freak out at home," Crow muttered, pulling on the collar of his jacket and dragging him out of Aki's house. "So you finally told her you liked her! Good for you dude! Are you guys going on a date soon I hope?"

"Y-yeah. Next Saturday," He answered. Yusei ran after the others and growled at the spirit in his body. _"You should probably get your body back now… 'cause I can't drive a D-wheel just yet."_

"Then get out!" Yusei yelled, becoming annoyed again. Yami Yusei stepped out, leaving Yusei's body without a soul. His body became limp and his head fell. "Thank you!" Yusei stepped back into his own body and sighed; it felt good not to be a spirit again. His head shot back up and he took in a deep breath of air. _"Man that felt weird…"_

"It usually does, so get used to it," His Yami informed. Yusei jumped onto this D-wheel after Crow let him go, ignoring Yami completely. "You're mad at me aren't you?" They all drove back to the garage. When they got home, Crow instantly took his jacket and shirt off and ran up to his room to get a shower to get the smell of cologne off his body. Jack and Bruno laughed at him. Jack went up to his room to get a shower as well and Bruno just used the other bathroom they had downstairs.

Yusei shut the door to his room and growled when he saw his Yami. Feeling safe enough to do so, he yelled, "Why the hell did you take over my body? You know that I wanted to tell Aki tonight that I liked her! How could you do that to your partner?"

"I'm sorry Yusei!" He yelled back. "I can't help it! I was in love with Aki's Yami and… oh crap, I shouldn't have said that," He muttered. A shocked look appeared on Yusei's face. "Yeah, yeah. You know why I'm so found of Aki now alright. It was… when the first Signer and Dark Signer war took place. We both had taken the image of our partners and she looked almost like the girl that you like. Ironic thing is that you both are Signers and the same thing happened in the past. Both times had the same marks, almost the same looks except you have way crazier hair…"

"Hey!" Yusei interrupted, but Yami Yusei continued.

"It's so weird. She looks a lot like the first Signer from the past, which is why I take over your body every time I see her coming to talk to you. I know that you want to talk to her too, but I can't help it. I miss Aiko and her Yami."

"I take it that Aiko was the name of the girl… do you Yamis even have names?" Yusei asked.

"No. Usually our hosts either call us 'partner,' or 'friend' or by their name with Yami in front of it. While we call our hosts 'partner' as well… that or 'sir,' but you know that will never come out of my mouth," He said with a chuckle in his voice.

Yusei stared at the ground with a slight smile on his face. "After hearing that… I guess I can't stay mad at you for stealing my body. Well… you _did _get me a date with Aki… so I guess I should be thanking you," He replied, looking up at his other self, who was smiling at him. Yusei walked over to him so they could look each other in the eye. "Thank you… Partner."

"Anytime… Partner," Yami replied, shaking Yusei's hand. "Anytime."

* * *

... This was not my best chapter... but, brotherly moment at the end! ^_^ And if anyone was confused, I kinda don't want it to be an Atem/ Yugi relationship. I want it more like a respected rivalry like Atem and Kiaba. Sorry if I failed to mention that! Well, they did just sorta have an Atem and Yugi moment right there but… whatever works. I felt like they needed a brother like moment in this story somewhere! Anyway, thanks for reading!

Review + Being Nice = Happy Chibi Duelist.


	9. Chapter 9

Dang it… a reviewer guess right on what's going to happen this chapter! Oh well. I had a math test today. No fun! Our social studies teacher made us sing "Amazing Grace," too… I have no idea why. My class was very bad! Lol. School is very weird for me… especially when you have dorks for teachers… but most are cool dorks like my science teacher. Anyway, on with the thing with a plot! xD

* * *

Next Saturday came way too fast for Yusei. He had fallen asleep while working on the program at five and woke up at six-twenty. He was scrambling to get ready. He took at quick shower and put some hair gel in his hair. Yami Yusei leaned up against the wall of his room and watched his partner run around trying to get ready for his date with Aki.

Jack knocked at the door and scared Yusei, causing him to loose his momentum and trip. Jack swung open the door when he heard the thud and laughed when he saw his best friend on the floor. Yusei groaned and glared at his blonde friend.

"Fall asleep while working on the program a little while ago and now you're trying to get ready in time so you won't be late for your first date?" He guessed. Yusei nodded and stood back up. "Well… I can't say much! I have a date with Carly in twenty minutes! I asked her out at the party like you did with Aki. I was wondering, can I borrow some of your cologne? I used all of mine for the party last Saturday."

Yusei chuckled and tossed the glass bottle to him. He nodded in thanks and ran back to his own room. Then he realized that he still needed his cologne. He shrugged it off and slipped his newly washed jacket on. Yusei ran out of his room and slid down the rails of the stairs, landing on the ground floor. Yami Yusei stared at him from the top floor and jumped down. Being a spirit and all, he didn't get hurt.

"_Show off,"_ Yusei told him in thought.

"Hey, no one can see me, so what are you complaining about? If you show off, at least people can see what you do," Yami Yusei countered. Yusei shrugged in agreement and ran to his D-wheel, revving the engine and speeding out of the garage.

He stopped by the flower shop and got Aki some black roses, knowing that they were her favorite flower… and her Signer Dragon. He paid for them, not even once worrying about the money situation him and his friends were facing back at the garage. Nothing would stop him from having a good time with Aki and making sure she gets anything she wants. He pulled up to the gates of her mansion and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. The dark haired Signer knocked on the door with the roses behind him back.

Her father, Hideo, answered the door. Yusei instantly went into lock.

"Oh man, you are so screwed!" Yami Yusei called from the D-wheel. Yusei cursed at him in thought and gulped.

"Yusei, what brings you by?" Hideo asked, obviously not knowing about the date Yusei was taking his daughter on. "What is that behind your back? Are those roses? For Aki I suppose."

"Y-yes, sir. You see, I asked her out at her birthday party last week and was wondering if she was ready to go. If you don't mind me taking your daughter out in the first place, Mr. Izayoi," Yusei said formally. Her father sighed and gestured Yusei to come in.

"Please, sit down. I want to talk to you," Mr. Izayoi said in a serious tone. Yami Yusei appeared next to him and sat down next to his partner. "You don't get it do you?"

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't follow. What are you talking about?" Yusei asked, confused.

Hideo laughed and smiled. "You are the only boy on this earth that I would ever let my little rose go on a date with, Mr. Fudo. You saved her at the hospital and I will forever be in your dept because of it. I have you to thank that I have my little rose back in my arms again. If any other boy came knocking on my door asking if they could take Aki out, I'd say hell no. But, you Yusei… aren't just some guy. There's just something special about you besides the fact that you helped her. Of course you can take Aki out on a date."

"You so lucked out on that one, man," Yami Yusei teased, patting Yusei's shoulder.

"Thank you, sir. That means a lot to me," The Signer replied in relief. Hideo smiled and nodded. They both heard footsteps and turned towards the staircase. Aki stepped down in her normal everyday close and smiled at Yusei. He smiled back.

"Aki, you look great. I got these for you," He said as he handed her the black roses. She took them and smelled them.

"Thanks Yusei! You didn't have to do that, and how did you know black roses were my favorite? Wait, that's a stupid question," She muttered to herself. "Has my dad been hard on you?"

"Actually no. He's been very nice, Aki. You don't have to worry about that," Yusei reassured.

"It's like I told you, rose: Yusei… yes. Some punk from school… no!" Hideo said, getting up from the couch. "Take care of her Yusei. Have her back by eleven at the latest… and have fun you two."

"Thanks again sir," Yusei, taking Aki's hand. Her father took the flowers from her and smiled. The couple walked out of the door and got on Yusei's D-wheel. They drove around Domino before Yusei asked, "So, where do you wanna go?"

"I don't care, just as long as I'm with you, Yusei," She replied sweetly. He chuckled. "Why don't we just go for a walk on the beach and just skip dinner?"

"Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded. "Okay, if that's what you want."

He turned around on the highway and headed towards Domino Beach. Once he got there, he took Aki's hand again and walked along the shore line. Yami Yusei stared at them as they walked and talked to one another, having flashbacks of him and his time with Aiko's Yami. He bit his lip and recalled the conversation he had with Yusei last Saturday. He had said that he really wanted to be with Aki on the date and to not take over his body. But…

The two of them sat down on the sand and Yusei put his arm around her. She blushed and put a hand on his knee. They looked out to the ocean, the orange and pink sunset glistening on the water's waves. Yusei couldn't ask for a better time to make his move.

"Get out!" Yami Yusei yelled as he pushed Yusei's soul out of his body yet again. Yusei's soul stumbled out of his body and landed in the ocean. He jumped up and spat water out of him mouth.

"Why did you do that? Get out of my body, Yami! You are not going to kiss Aki in my body!" Yusei shouted at him, but when he opened his eyes, he was too late.

His Yami was kissing his girlfriend in his body. She had her hand on his cheek and one on the ground. He had his hands in the sand, smiling in the kiss. Yusei growled and tackled his own body, going straight through. Yami Yusei chuckled in his mind and continued to kiss Aki. Yusei spat sand out of his mouth and rubbed his eyes. The two parted and Aki looked up at Yusei.

She jumped back and gasped. "Aki… what's wrong?" Yami Yusei asked.

"Your eyes are red and the white part is black!" She pointed out. "You look like a Dark Signer!" The spirit's eyes widen and he covered his eyes. He cursed under his breath and made sure his eyes were white and blue this time before looking at her again. He smiled at her and held out his hand.

"What are you talking about? The Dark Signers are gone, Aiko, we both know that… Oh crap!" He shouted, realizing he had said Aiko's name instead of her own. "Don't pay any attention to what I just said, okay? Just don't listen to me!"

"I know what I saw, and you just called me Aiko! Who is that, your other girlfriend? Your eyes were… black Yusei. Tell me what's going on! This is the second time that I've seen your eyes like that. At first I thought it was just my imagination, but now you've proved me wrong," The female Signer argued.

"Don't," Yusei warned. "Say I word and I swear, Yami…"

"_It's time someone knew about us Yamis Yusei! So shut the hell up!"_ Yami Yusei yelled at him. "Aki… I'm not Yusei. Well I am, but I'm another part of him. The more… what's the right word, evil? The more evil side of him. I'm his Yami… you have to believe me!" He pleaded. Aki stood up and backed away from him. His eyes went red again and he covered them. She had small tears forming in her eyes as she walked away from him. Then she busted out in a full-blown run back towards her house. "Aki!"

"You bastard!" Yusei yelled, pushing his Yami out of his body and claiming it for himself again. He regained control and stood up from the sand. He noticed that even though it hadn't been actually him kissing Aki, his lips still tingled from hers being on his. He wanted to experience if for himself, but since his Yami basically ruined his chances of ever talking to her ever again, that wasn't going to happen.

"Yusei, wait… I didn't mean to," He pleaded. Yusei ignored him and got on his D-wheel, riding back to the garage. "Dammit!" Yami Yusei ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

* * *

Bad Yami Yusei! He stole Yusei's first kiss! I'm going out on a date with my boyfriend on Friday and I hope this doesn't happen to me... 'cause that would be really weird if my boyfriend had a Yami, don't ya think? Lol. So, tell me what you think in the review if you leave one… please leave one. I will love you forever if you leave me one! ^_^

Reviewing + Being Nice = Happy Chibi Duelist.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sad… my dad is a cop, so he's really protective of me. My classes are going to a camp where you get to stay over night and I can't go because he says it's going to be too dangerous and cold! I don't care if I get a little cold or if I get a few scratches and bruises! Me and my friend Luke are the only ones that aren't going. He's not going because he didn't have the money… so I'm going to be updating everyday again until Friday. Please enjoy!

* * *

Yusei walked into the garage and sighed. Crow looked up and saw the bummed expression on his face. Not wanting to ask, he just slid down in the couch again, flipping through channels. Yusei headed up to his room and closed the door. He tossed his jacket on the floor and took his undershirt off, tossing that to the ground too. The dark haired Signer went into his bathroom and splashed cold water on his face, trying to get the feeling of Aki's lips off his own lips. The water wasn't helping; nothing was.

He looked in the mirror, half-expecting to find his Yami standing there with his evil smile again… but he wasn't there this time. Yusei growled and slammed his fists into the marble countertop, his black bangs covering his eyes. He sunk down to the floor and leaned up against the wall of his bathroom. Small droplets of water brimmed the edge of his eyes, threatening to fall over. He wiped them away, thinking to himself that he shouldn't let something as small as this get to him; he had the WRGP to worry about anyway. But he couldn't help it. He's never been one to let his emotions to get in the way of his work or let feelings show on his face, but this time… it was different.

The teen blamed Yami… it was all his fault for telling Aki about Yamis in the first place. If he would have just kept his big mouth shut and made sure his eyes weren't red, then none of this would have happened. Why did he even need a Yami to begin with? Why did he have to come out of his Stardust Dragon card at all and ruin his life? It usually wasn't that bad having him around and stuff, but this just was too much. First, he steals Yusei's time with Aki at her party and now this? What could be worse?

"I'm sorry, what more can I say?" Yami Yusei said, appearing next to his partner. "I screwed up… badly… and if you can't forgive me, I can always go back to your card. I don't want to, but if that'll make you happy, then I'm fine with it." Yusei stayed silent and looked at the ground, his face expressionless. The spirit sighed and stepped through the walls of his room, leaving Yusei alone again.

The next morning, Jack walked downstairs and saw Crow and Bruno sitting in the living room. He looked around the whole ground floor, looking for Yusei, but found no one. "Do you guys know where Yusei is? Did he even come home last night from his date with Aki?" He asked.

Crow nodded. "He seemed really bummed out, so I don't think the date went well. I don't know where he is now, but he didn't come down for breakfast," He answered.

"Are you telling me… that I missed breakfast?" Jack shouted. Bruno sighed and face palmed. Crow only laughed. "Anyway, do you think he's still asleep or something? Should I go check on him?" They both nodded.

"Oh yeah, how did your date go, Jack," Bruno questioned. Jack blushed and chuckled.

"G-good I guess. If you call Carly falling in a lake because she lost her balance good, then it went great! I'm going to go check on Yusei now!" He called as he ran up the steps as Crow laughed downstairs. Jack knocked on Yusei's door and waited for a reply… he got nothing. He sighed and opened the door. Yusei wasn't in his bed, so where was he? He walked over to the closet and opened the door, finding nothing. He looked into the bathroom and saw Yusei sitting on the tile floor, his head hanging down and hands resting on his knees. "Yusei?"

Yusei stayed silent and looked down to the floor. "Oh man, your date didn't go well, did it?" Jack guessed. His friends eyes closed and he bit his bottom lip. "Come on, why don't you go downstairs for breakfast? You can't starve yourself just because your crush crushed you."

"You're not helping, man," Yusei said quietly. Jack cursed under his breath.

"You're forcing my hand here Yusei. You are coming downstairs whether you like it or not!" The tall Signer declared, grabbing his friends arm and dragging him out of the bathroom. Yusei snapped back into reality and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Jack didn't answer and tossed Yusei down the steps. He rolled down and landed on his head against the wall. "Ow! So that's what you were doing?"

"Pull it together! You aren't going to be depressed just because Aki turned you down! Don't make me punch you in the gut like I did when you were sad about Kiryu being dead! You look like a little puppy that was left alone to die, just like I said last time!"

"Because I was, Jack! She left me alone on the beach!" Yusei countered, still upside-down. "I kissed her then she ran away crying, and I… have no idea why." He knew he was lying, but he couldn't let other people know about Yamis, not yet anyway. After seeing how Aki reacted, he didn't plan to tell them any time soon.

"I don't care! You are going to eat and you are going to live life like you had never gone out with her in the first place!" Yusei rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, not saying anything. Jack narrowed his eyes at the Signer on the ground. "Forget you. If you don't want help, then I'm not going to help you!"

"Fine by me… I wanted to be alone today anyways," Yusei muttered to himself. Crow and Bruno looked at each other then back at Yusei. Jack walked back upstairs and slammed his door. "Well someone is in a bad mood today."

"Actually Yusei… I think he has a right to be mad at you," Crow pointed out. Yusei looked at him with anger-filled eyes, but that didn't stop Crow from speaking. "You've been out on your own too much lately. Have you forgotten… that we're all still a team? This isn't Team Yusei, its Team 5d's. You're not the only member of this team, so stop acting on your own and wanting to be along all the time!"

"Crow…" Bruno whispered.

"I have the right to want to be by myself when I want to Crow!" Yusei yelled. "Don't you ever wish to just shut everything out… even if it's just for an hour or two? To have some quiet and not have to worry about the freaking WRGP around every corner? You're not the one doing all the math and science around here, me and Bruno are, so what do you have to complain about besides work?"

The room was silent before Yusei got up and went back to him room. Crow and Bruno glanced at each other and sank back into couch and chairs in the living room. "I don't think we should bother Jack and Yusei for a while," Bruno suggested.

"Agreed."

Yusei lay on his bed, staring at the white ceiling. Yami Yusei stood over him and Yusei turned over on his side. "Have you made up your mind if you want me to stay or not?" He asked. Yusei sighed.

"Do whatever you want, I don't really give a damn right now… I'm too tired and frustrated. Just don't bother me right now; can you do that for me?" Yusei whispered. Yami Yusei nodded.

"Whatever you like… Sir," He said before he disappeared into the blackness of the room.

* * *

This was basically just a filler chapter to tell you guys that Yusei is letting Yami stay with his soul and body… which is a good thing since Yami Yusei is the plot to this story. Lol. Anyway, tell me if anyone was too OOC or if you liked the chapter or not! Oh, and for all of you that reviewed last time, I love you forever! (Gives you a hug.) ^_^

Reviews + Being Nice = Happy Chibi Duelist. Thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

New chapter! Sigh. I have another story I'm working on along with this one. It's called, "Break out," and it's for Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn. One person has reviewed it so far. But I don't mind… yes I do. Lol. I like reviews, you all should know that. ^_^ I don't mind if you don't leave a review, but you like my story. Just like it and I'll be happy… even if you don't like it, you still looked at it! Yay! ^_^ So, on with the filler chapter… again!

* * *

Yusei stayed in his room all day and fell asleep at nine at night and dreamt about Aki… her face when she saw Yami Yusei's eyes. It actually made him toss and turn in his sleep he hated it so much. He woke up and looked at the clock. It was about eleven. He sighed and put his hand on his face, wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead.

He glanced over at the picture on his nightstand. It was of him and all of the other Signers including Rua and Bruno. It was taken only two days after they had taken Bruno in; they already considered him a part of their large group of friends. Yusei's eyes were closed from laughing so hard, but now he couldn't even remember what had been so funny. His arms were around Aki, who was laughing too. Crow was smiling and had an arm around Jack. He was showing the peace sign on his hand. Jack was smirking and it seemed like he was rolling his eyes at the orange haired teen. Ruka and Rua were on either side of Bruno, who was smiling brightly.

Yusei laughed to himself and stared back up at the ceiling, a frown returning to his lips. He couldn't help but think about the night before with Aki. With that in his mind, he jumped out of bed and picked up his undershirt and jacket from the floor. The teen pulled the red and black shirt over his head and thought he heard something in his room. He looked up and saw Yami Yusei standing there.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"_I'm going to go tell Aki I'm sorry… and you're coming with me whether you like it or not. You're the one that caused this mess in the first place," _Yusei answered in thought. Yami Yusei chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. _"We're going out the window, come on!"_

"W-what? The window! Why don't we just use the stairs like normal people?" Yami Yusei protested. Yusei walked over to his window and opened it up, feeling the slight breeze run through his hair. He jumped and grabbed onto the ledge with one hand, setting his foot on the next ledge. Zora was looking out the window that Yusei had just put his foot and screamed when she saw him. Yusei jumped in surprise and fell to the ground floor. Yami Yusei just laughed.

"Yusei, are you okay?" Zora yelled from her room. "I'm so sorry!" Yusei stood up and rubbed his sore back from the fall.

"That's alright Zora. I was just trying not to um… bother Jack, Crow and Bruno by using the front door," He lied. She smiled and chuckled to herself.

"Always putting others before yourself, you are such a sweetheart! But you shouldn't worry about those two idiots, they're good for nothing. It's you and that blue haired boy that do all of the important work! Now run along to whatever it is you were doing and stay safe!" She called after him. Yami Yusei floated down to meet Yusei, who was walking away from the Poppo Time shop.

They both walked over to Aki's mansion and looked up her room. "Where are you going with this? Wait, let me guess, you aren't going to use the front door are you?" Yusei shook his head. "Great. Just what I need, more climbing."

"You aren't the one doing the actual climbing so shut up," He whispered. He shrugged and sighed. "Besides, I'm afraid to use the front door because she may have told her dad about last night and he probably wants to kill me now!" Yusei grabbed a hand full of pebble and tossed some at Aki's window. He saw a silhouette walk up to the window on the balcony and open it. Aki looked down and saw that it was Yusei, who had a sad look on his face.

"God Yusei, this isn't a Taylor Swift song! You don't have to throw rocks at my window. But… what do you want? Come here to scare the crap out of me again with your Dark Signer eyes?" She guess, hurt filling her voice. He shook his head. "Then what?"

Yusei turned around while running a hand through his hair, trying to come up with the right words to say to her, and then turned back to the female Signer. "I just… came to say I'm sorry… I don't know what else to say," He apologized.

"I know what to say… 'Get out'," She yelled at him.

She turned around to go back into her room. "Aki, I can explain!" He yelled back, his voice shaking in both nervousness and sadness. His mouth opened but nothing came out at first. "If you want me to tell you what happened last night… all you have to do is give me at least five minutes. Please, five minutes is all I'm asking… to fix my mistakes!"

She didn't answer at first, but then nodded slightly. He didn't smile though as he climbed up the tree in her backyard. He stopped at the branch that lay right in front of her room and sat there, staring into her brown cat-like eyes. She gazed into his sapphire ones and blushed a little bit. She turned back into her room and sat on her bed. Yusei jumped through her window and landed smoothly.

"Look… I was telling the truth before. It wasn't me who was kissing you. It was… m-my Yami. I guess you could say that he's the more… evil side of my soul… but he's not really all that evil, more like annoying," He explained the best he could.

"So there are two of you? How am I supposed to believe that, Yusei?" She questioned. He pulled up his sleeve to reveal his mark of the dragon. "What do our marks have to do with this?"

"All of the Signers have a Yami that is inside of their Signer dragons, but I just happened to get the loudest and the most obnoxious. My Yami came from the very first war and apparently so did yours. My Yami… ha, funny thing… he was in love with your Yami, so that's why he reacts every time I see you, but for some reason he's being very quiet right now," Yusei pointed out, looking over to his partner. He shrugged and put his hands into his pockets, tapping his foot.

"You mean he's here right now?" She asked in surprise.

"So you do believe me," He checked. She nodded slightly and smiled. He did as well. "I'm glad. You don't know what I've been going though the past day. I've felt so guilty for making you cry like that. Even though it wasn't really me who made you cry."

"So, how will I tell the difference between you two?"

Yami Yusei stuck his bottom lip out like a little kid and widens his eyes. Yusei face palmed and sighed. Aki raised an eyebrow at him. Yusei walked out of his body and his Yami instantly ran into the empty shell. He closed his eyes and smirked.

He looked at Aki with a devilish grin and let his natural eye color take over. They were like Dark Signer's eyes with no white in them and were a blood red color. "By these, Aki-san. My eyes… they're different from your friend's," He said mysteriously. "That and I'm the more… Hm, devilish and lustful, you might say." He walked over to her slowly, ran his hand over her cheek, and lifted her head with his index finger. She didn't know if she should be happy or scared of the spirit inside of Yusei's body.

"Why I outta!" Yusei yelled. He ran up to his body and stepped on his foot. Yami Yusei yelled out in pain and jumped up and down, holding his foot. Being the actual spirit, he can feel pain that other spirits inflict which is not good for him. "Don't do that!"

"What was that for Yusei? That wasn't cool! You are so feeling this when you get back into your body," He declared, looking at what seemed like nothing to Aki. "I'm sorry, miss. I'm yelling at your twit of a boyfriend's spirit for stepping on my foot! This is your body, idiot! Why would you step on your own foot?"

"To get you to stop seducing my girlfriend! She likes me, not you! You're just a freaking spirit so back off! You're not using my body to get to her!" He shouted, but Aki heard nothing. Yami Yusei smirked. "Crap, I just gave him an idea… you are leaving my body now!" Yusei tackled his own body and pushed Yami Yusei out and letting himself back in. He lost his balance and leaned up against the wall, holding his head so he could at least try to see straight.

"Yusei, are you alright? What the hell just happened? You are Yusei this time, right?" She asked, becoming worried.

He groaned in dizziness and answered, "Yeah, Aki it's me. I'm sorry that he… wait or should I say I? I don't know. I'm sorry that my Yami touched you by using my body, does that work? I pushed him out of my body and stepped on his foot earlier to shut him up. He's a jerk; just don't pay attention to me when he's using my body, okay?" He suggested. She nodded and smirked at him. She got up from her bed and wrapped her arms around Yusei's neck.

He leaned down and placed his lips on hers… his real soul in his body this time. Aki noticed that this time, his lips were softer and less forceful. She liked that. Yusei put one hand on her waist and one on her back, deepening the kiss. He could here Yami Yusei grumble to himself in the corner, which only made him smile in the kiss.

They parted and Yusei placed his forehead on hers. "Are we… okay now?" He asked nervously.

She nodded. "I think we are, Yusei-kun. Can we… start again? I want you back and I'm sorry that I ran away from you last night. I didn't know about any of this. I feel so guilty now," She admitted. He put a finger on her lips and smiled.

"Don't feel guilty; you don't need to feel that way," The teen reassured.

"Dude, you are so lucky! I wanna take over your body right now so bad!" Yami Yusei yelled from the corner. Yusei growled.

"What's wrong, Yusei?" Aki asked, resting her head on his chest. He stroked her soft red hair and laughed.

"Yami is being stupid again, I'll just ignore him… but I think… I better get going before he takes over my body again. That takes a lot out of m just trying to get it back. And… if your dad comes up here, I am so dead," Yusei muttered with a slight chuckle in his voice. Aki laughed and nodded. Yusei kissed her forehead and let her out of his arms. He jumped onto her tree and climbed down, looking up at his girlfriend every once and a while.

"You suck, ya know that?" Yami said, slightly joking.

* * *

How'd you like it? Oh, when Aki said, "Can we… start again?" I got that line from one of my favorite songs. It's "Start Again," by Red. Good song. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and please leave a review!

Reviews + Being Nice = Happy Chibi Duelist


	12. Notice and all that good stuff

I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while... well a while for what I'm used to. Lol. My labtop is filled with a virus so it's kinda busted. My brother did something and opened up a tab for something and got the stupid virus on it. I'm on my grandparents comupter right now and they don't have Word or anything. I'm using on of my old documents to give you guys this update. I feel really bad that I haven't typed up a new chapter, and I'm really sorry. So don't kill me please! (Hides behind a wall.) I don't know when it's going to be fixed, but my dad said that he's going to take it to his tech. buddy at the police station. (Yes, my dad is a cop.) He said it could be a few days... or a couple weeks. So it may be a while until "Not Himself," gets a new chapter thing. Hope you all can forgive me! Lol.

~Chibi Duelist.


	13. Chapter 12

Yay for Doug! Lol. He was the tech guy that works with my dad. He made it seem so easy when he fixed my computer. The screen looked like Yusei's when he was making the engine program with Bruno in the show! ^_^ Sorry, I watched that episode yesterday. I'm just glad that I didn't have to wait a week or two to get this thing fixed and start updating again! Hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

Yusei walked into the garage with a slight smile on his face, forgetting that the guys hadn't known that he had snuck out. Jack was sleeping on the couch while Bruno and Crow had fallen asleep on the table. Yusei didn't know why they hadn't just gone to bed, but whatever. He snuck up to his room and fell onto his bed, exhausted from his night. Yami Yusei hovered over him with a disturbed look on his face.

"I hate you right now," He blurted out.

"Good to know, can I sleep now? I'm really tired," Yusei shot back. His partner sighed and sat on the bed as well. "Is there something that you need to tell me or something?"

"Yeah," He said quietly. "It's about… another Yami possibly in the area. Thought you should know, but I'll let you get to sleep if you really want to."

The dark haired teen sprung out of bed, saying, "I'm up! Tell me more."

The Yami only laughed. "You humans are so strange sometimes. There may be two, but I'm not positive just yet. I hope its Aki's Yami… I miss Akio," He mumbled, getting off track. Yusei sighed and slapped the spirit on the arm. "Sorry, my bad. Anyway, all I know is that there could very possibly be another Yami in your little group of Signers. It may be Jack's, Crow's, Ruka's or Aki's, there's no way of me knowing until they show themselves."

"What… was your name when you were back in ancient times anyway? Just wondering. But, wouldn't that mean that whatever your name back then… would be the same person that had my mark during the first war?" Yusei asked. Yami Yusei looked at him with a glint in his eye.

He pointed to himself and laughed. "That's right! The name's Takeru! He had the mark of the Dragon's Head, just like you. Poor guy died because he was the prince and all that good stuff. He married Akio, who was a peasant, which was not aloud. That day… well, it sucked. I had to form back up with Stardust and Aiko had their kid when he was killed. That was the last time I saw Akio's Yami. Right as he died, I faded back to Stardust since my partner was… dead," He explained. Yusei gulped and pulled on his collar. "What, you think that's going to happen to you or something?"

"Little," He admitted. "The person that had my mark… was killed? That's not a good thing. Just about the same things have been happening to me that happened to him according to you!"

"Dude, calm down!" The spirit shouted at him. Yusei put on a straight face and stared at him. "I'll tell you in the morning if I find out whose Yami it is, okay? Get some rest. You'll have a lot of explaining to do to your friends in the morning." He disappeared and Yusei shrugged, laying down in his bed and eventually falling asleep.

* * *

"Yusei, get the hell up NOW!" Jack yelled from downstairs. Crow and Bruno jumped at the sudden outburst and glared at him. "What? He needs to get his lazy ass up and start working on the program again! He can't be-"

"Morning guys! Jack, you called for me?" Yusei asked, coming down the steps.

"Mood swings much?" Crow muttered. The others nodded. "What's with you, Yusei? Yesterday you were all-sad and stuff, now you're… happy and saying 'good morning' to us? What's the deal?"

Yusei scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well, ya see I um… I snuck out last night to see Aki again. Turns out it was all a big misunderstanding! She thought I meant something different when I said… something. She thought I called her a different name, when I really didn't. I said 'Aki' but she only heard, 'Akio.' Small miscalculation," He explained.

Jack growled and slapped his friend on the back of the head. Yusei flinched and groaned. "You go from sad to happy and saying 'good morning' to us? You had us worried yesterday and all you do is give us that small… wait, you and Aki are…?" Yusei nodded and continued to rub his sore head. "Join the club pal! Me and Carly are going out now to."

Crow's head fell in shame. "I don't have a girlfriend!" He complained. Bruno patted his back in reassurance, laughing. Yusei chuckled while Jack just sighed. "You have Carly, Jack. You have Aki, Yusei! What does Crow 'The Bullet' Hogan get? Seriously!" Yusei walked over to the kitchen and saw his Yami looking through the closet. He pointed to a box of cereal and smiled at Yusei. The Signer sighed and picked the cereal that his Yami wanted to eat.

"_What is with you and this stuff? It's just cereal," _Yusei asked his friend.

"It has chocolate in it! How could you not love it? Just make it and then let me steal… I mean borrow your body so I can eat it!" He demanded. Yusei closed his eyes in annoyance and made breakfast for himself. Yusei stepped out of his body and let his Yami take over. "_Yay!"_

"Just make sure to clean it up or else Jack will kill you. By the way, have you figured out who the Yamis belong to yet?" Yusei asked, walking around the room. He punched Jack for hitting him, but the blonde didn't feel a thing. "Dammit. Stupid spirit body won't let me punch non-spirits."

"_No duh… good cereal. Anyway, I think I narrowed it down and I'm very happy with the results! It's probably Aki's or Jack's. Jack's was named Katsumi. I can sense his spirit around here. He was Takeru's best friend and his rival. Same went for his Yami and me. We had a good time… before Katsumi ran off with his wife to get away from his family, the bastard," _He answered. _"After that, I never saw him again. Truth is, I wouldn't mind seeing either one of 'em."_

Yusei thought to himself, trying to think about what Jack's Yami would be like. Since he's loud and hotheaded, would his Yami be quiet and polite? Yusei could only hope. Yami Yusei continued to eat his breakfast as Crow and Jack were fighting over something again. Bruno only looked at them. Yusei walked over to the three of them and sat down on the couch, sighing. He glanced over at Jack and he thought he saw what looked like another Jack standing next to him. He was standing next to him, his arms crossed and a disapproving look on her face.

"I swear, Sir, you can be so ignorant sometimes," The figure said.

"Hm? Did someone say something to me? Who called me, the Great Jack Atlas, ignorant?" He yelled. Yami Yusei looked up from his cereal and looked at his partner. Yusei nodded. Yusei's body face palmed and continued to eat.

Yusei got up from the couch and tapped Jack's Yami on the shoulder. He turned around and jumped back when he saw Yusei. "Who are you and how can you see me? Wait… you can see me, so… Takeru, is that you? Oh, it's so good to see you!" The spirit wrapped his arms around Yusei and smiled.

"I'm not Takeru!" Yusei informed. Confused, the spirit let him go. "I'm the actual person, ya got that? My Yami, who you knew as Takeru is in my body right now. My name's Yusei by the way. He told me all about you… Katsumi, right?"

Jack's Yami looked over to the person that looked like the person he was talking to, who was putting the dirty dishware into the sink and putting the box of cereal away. He then looked back to the real Yusei. "You look nothing like the original Takeru. He had less crab-like hair."

"I don't have crab hair! How many times will I have to say that?" Yusei complained. The other spirit laughed and smirked down at the shorter one.

"But you do act a lot alike," He admitted. "So, would you allow me to talk to your Yami, Sir Yusei? I understand that he is using your body as of this moment, but I haven't spoken to my friend in a long time, and I would really appreciate it."

"Sure, he just wanted to eat some cereal. Hey Yami, found someone who would like to talk to you!" Yusei called. He walked over to claim his body once again and let the two friends catch up on over three thousand years of absence. Once they traded off, the two Yamis smiled at each other.

"It's been too long… Takeru," Katsumi stated. The other one nodded, taking his friend's hand in his. "We have much to discuss."

"Indeed… have you ever tried cereal? It's awesome!"

* * *

I apologize for the randomness of this chapter. But it's really important! Poor Yusei has to explain to Jack about how… never mind, that's next chapter. Anyway, if you're wondering where I get these weird names for the Yamis, I just get them from a Japanese name site. Just type in, "Japanese names," in Google. I think it's the second or third link. Hope you liked it! Give your thanks to Doug Kopp for fixing my lab top.

Katsumi means: To overcome or win

Takeru means: Warrior or the military

Akio means: The love or affection.

Hope that helps clear things up!

Reviews + Being Nice = Happy Chibi Duelist.


	14. Chapter 13

You know how some people have a funny conversation with the people in the story before they start the story? Should I do that? I think it sounds fun actually! I've been reading some of Animekiwi369's work and she does that in all of her stories and I think it looks fun. I did that one my first story and got told that it seemed childish, so I got rid of it. T.T tell me what you guys think I should do… y'all know from the last chapter that I can be random sometimes. Anyway, to the story thing!

* * *

**Two days later. Wednesday.**

"You do realize that you'll have to explain to him about having a Yami eventually right?" Yami Yusei reminded his partner. It was Yusei's turn to go out and get food for the next week and he was paying at the cashier. "Get some chocolate!"

"_No! You get enough chocolate from that cereal that I get you! Beside the point, I don't want to tell him just yet. I want to see how his Yami tries to get his attention. You tried to talk to me by scaring the crap out of me, right? It would be good information and important data to collect. Maybe if I can compare your actions to his, I may be able to tell how the other Yamis may appear in the future," _He lectured as he walked out of the store and began to walk home. Yami Yusei walked along side him, staring at him with an eyebrow raised. Yusei didn't pay it any attention, knowing that there were people around every corner that could be watching him walk home.

"You just went all smart on me. I don't speak in data and comparing stuff, remember? So, I have no idea what you just said. Wait, let me try. You're trying to say that you'll look at how Katsumi acts and look at me so you can tell if Aki's Yami is going to try to scare the crap out of her like I did, right?"He guessed. Yusei slightly nodded, not wanting to tip anyone off that he was talking to someone who wasn't really there. Yami Yusei held his head high, proud that he actually had cracked Yusei's very confusing and intelligent mind for once. They both walked home in silence after that.

Yusei was about to turn the knob on the door when Jack came flying out of the garage, knocking Yusei to the ground. "What the hell? Jack, what are you doing?" Yusei asked as he gathered up the groceries. The purple eyed duelist had a terrified look on his face and his skin was pale. "What's wrong? You l-look like you've s-seen a ghost."

"Didn't see him, but I sure as hell heard him! He said something about Yamis and darkness in my heart! Wait… wasn't that what you were freaking out about before? Crap, Crow was right about the ghost thing! I'm getting Zora NOW!" Jack yelled, just about having a panic attack. He stumbled to get up, but Yusei grabbed him before he could run to their landlord.

"Don't Jack! I… I'll go look. You're acting like a scared kid; making me go look under you bed for monsters and ghosts," The blue eyed teen teased. Jack narrowed his eyes at him and followed Yusei into the house. They both went up to Jack's room to find… well, to Jack it was nothing. Yusei and Yami Yusei both saw Jack's Yami standing in the corner with a smile on his face.

"You know, scaring people won't help. I tried it, and it didn't really work. It actually made it much worse than it could have been. Why don't you just show yourself?" Yami Yusei suggested. The other spirit shrugged.

"I guess scaring people, _then introducing yourself is more entertaining… but I guess you're right," _He admitted shyly. Jack looked over to where Yusei's eyes were wondering to and stared at the mirror image of himself standing in the corner.

"There's a mirror there right?" Jack hoped. Yusei shook his head and looked back at his Yami. He nodded and let Jack see him as well. "Whoa! Two of you? I can't handle two; one is enough!"

"Thanks a lot, smart ass," Yusei insulted. "That person in the corner is you. Another part of you that came from Red Demon's Dragon. He's your Yami, and truthfully, I like him better than you. He's more polite and sophisticated." Jack narrowed his eyes at him, while Yusei only smiled.

"A pleasure to officially meet you, master," The spirit greeted.

"Told you," Yusei bragged. Again, he got the death glare from his best friend. "He was the one that scared you before. It's pretty common for Yamis to scare their hosts before getting settled with them form what I've been able to gather. Mine did as well, isn't that right Takeru?"

Takeru laughed shyly and nodded. "Hey, can you really blame us? It's fun to play pranks on you humans! Spirits like me and Katsumi don't like things to be boring."

"Who are Takeru and Katsumi?" Jack questioned.

"I was known as Katsumi with my last host, so that's what you guys may want to call us so you won't have to say 'Yami Jack' or 'Yami Yusei' all the time. Saying Yami over and over again can get really annoying, Sir," Katsumi answered. Jack nodded in agreement.

"So are there really any differences between us?"

"Oh, oh, can I answer this one?" Yami Yusei yelled. Yusei sighed and gestured for him to go ahead. "Yes! Ya see, we're what you could call 'your darker half' if that's what you think of it as. Our eyes are like Dark Signer's with your normal eye color changing to black. It scared Aki to death the other night, but she gets it now that we've explained it to her."

Jack looked over to Yusei with a confused look on his face. "Yeah, that's why she dumped me on the first date. This guy had to take over my body during the kiss and freak her out with his black and red eyes. But, you know how I said that I sorted everything out with her now and that we're going out again?" The blonde nodded. "That's what I meant. I told her about the Yamis and all that junk so she would understand why I was acting out of character. Takeru is just about the complete opposite of me and so are you and your Yami from where I'm standing."

The two Jacks looked at each other and walked towards the other. They both poked the other one in the shoulder and narrowed their eyes. Yami Jack only sighed and turned around. Jack crossed his arms and turned around as well.

"Yeah, I can tell that you and Katsumi are going to be great friends!" Yami Yusei joked. "At least me and Yusei have accepted the other as a partner!"

"As long as you don't steal my girl again, I won't send you back to Stardust," Yusei threatened. They both nodded at each other and turned their attention back to the annoying blondes. They were still back-to-back. "This isn't going to go well, is it?"

The purple-eyed spirit spun back around and tapped the real one on the shoulder, making him look at him. "Just so long as Mr. Atlas here lets me use his body when I need to, everything will be fine."

"Why would you need my body in the first place?" Jack asked, becoming annoyed.

"I'm a spirit, Sir. Do you really think I enjoy walking around like this?"

"Hell yeah! It seems like fun! You can walk through walls, you're invisible… can you fly? But… I guess I wouldn't mind you take over every once and a while. Yusei, how often do you let your Yami take over your body?" Jack asked. Yusei shrugged, not really remembering the exact times.

Yami Yusei stepped in front of Jack with a serious look on his face. "You can't tell anyone about us. Not Ruka, Rua, Bruno or Crow. No one, not even Carly, ya got that? Yamis are only supposed to be shown to Signers and that's it!"

"Alright, alright I got it! Now I want to walk around as a spirit for a while! Trade me bodies Katsumi?" Jack begged. His partner instantly agreed and they switched positions. Jack was almost see through and Yami Jack brushed some dust and dirt off his jacket. "Oh my God, this is so freaking awesome!"

"This is going to get annoying fast, isn't it my friend?" Yusei complained to his partner beside him. He nodded and sighed. "We'll just have to deal with it I guess. I wonder what Crow's Yami will be like…" The very thought made both of them shiver.

* * *

So, this was just a recap when you think about it. Hey, do you guys want me to refer to the Yamis as Takeru and Katsumi or is that too confusing? Wow, I'm asking a lot of questions this chapter, aren't I? Sorry, I just want your opinion. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's going to have my very first written duel in it! Until the next one! ^_^ (Walks off while listening to Over and Over by Three Days Grace.)

Reviewing + Being Nice = Happy Chibi Duelist. Thanks!


	15. Chapter 14

I don't think I'm going to do the conversations at the beginning. One person said yes and one said no. Oh well! And most of you guys said yes to using the Yamis names instead of saying Yami Yusei and Yami Jack all the time. Awesome, that's what I wanted! Lol. I'm sick so that's why I'm updating today instead of tomorrow. Whoa… this is my longest chapter ever… good luck with that.

* * *

Aki was sitting in her room studying for her physics test that she had on Thursday while listening to her Ipod. She glanced over at her phone and saw that it was ringing. She took out her ear buds and looked at the caller ID. It was Yusei.

"Hello?" She greeted.

"Hey Aki, it's Yusei," He said on the other line.

"Hey Yusei, what's up?"

"I was just um… wondering, do you wanna go to the skating rink tonight? Bruno and I are taking a break from the program again and I don't have anything to do. Crow is taking Bruno to go meet Martha and the orphans and Jack's probably going to the coffee shop… again. So, you wanna go?" He offered. She smiled, but obviously, he couldn't tell through the phone line.

"Sure, I think that sounds like fun! Does seven sound alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, great. See ya at seven. Bye," He replied as they both hung up the phone. Aki fell on her bed and knocked the huge textbook off her bed, basically saying, "Screw studying." She's never really liked it anyway. Besides, she thought Yusei was more important than an A on her exam.

Yusei looked at the clock and saw that it was already five. He dropped his cell phone and groaned in anger. "Why do I always seem to cut time short? I'm always rushing to get ready for these kinds of things!" He shouted to himself. Takeru walked up next to him and patted his shoulder. "Oh no, you aren't coming on this one!"

"Oh come on! I won't take over your body, I promise! Don't put me back in Stardust! That guy takes up the whole card with his huge wings. Try living with that for three thousand years. In the words of Katsumi 'I have to stay with you at all times, master! It's a Yami's duty to protect its master!' Man, that guy is such a dork," Takeru teased.

"I heard that!" Katsumi called from downstairs. Yusei and his Yami raised an eyebrow and looked down the steps to see the spirit at the bottom of the steps. "If you would just be more polite to Yusei, then maybe he would let you take over his body more often! Like I say, wondering around as a ghost isn't as entertaining as a human body. Now, I'm off to have some coffee!" He walked out of the garage with the real Jack and both head towards the coffee shop across the street.

"Well, that was weird," They both said at the same time.

"What was?" Crow asked from the living room. Yusei's eyes darted around the room and he tried to come up with an excuse. He had completely forgotten that Crow and Bruno were still in the building.

"Um… I thought I heard something outside my door, but there wasn't anything there. Maybe it was a mouse or something," He called back.

"Mouse!" Bruno yelled as he jumped onto the couch. "I don't like mice… or rats."

Crow couldn't help but laugh at him. Yusei rolled his eyes and went back into his room.

"So is that still I no?" Takeru asked his partner. Yusei nodded. "Damn. Okay, um let me think… Oh! How about I just stay with your D-wheel until the dates over. B-besides, if I stay here, then I'll probably get bored and start scaring Crow and Bruno… and we don't want that do we?"

"Are you, my own Yami, blackmailing me?" Yusei asked with a chuckle in his voice. The other nodded. "Oh. Well, fine! Just don't screw this one up, alright?"

"Yes!"

* * *

**Before the date.**

"You swear you're not going to mess this up?" Yusei asked his Yami as he rode over to Aki's house to pick her up. The spirit nodded with a smile. "I still have a bad feeling about this." The gate to her house opened and Yusei saw her waiting for him at the steps.

"Hey Yusei," She called. Yusei stopped in front of her and got off his D-wheel. "Yami here too?"

"Sadly. But he said that he's not going to bug us," He answered. He took out his extra helmet and tossed to Aki. "You ready to go?" They both got on Yusei's D-wheel and made their way to the roller rink.

"Hey Yusei, have you heard about the new gang of thugs?" Aki asked as they rode around town. Yusei raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Oh. I heard on the news that they've been going around taking peoples D-wheels and best cards. I just want you to be careful, that's all."

"I will, you don't have to worry about me so much. I can handle whatever they throw at me," He reassured. The red haired Signer chuckled and wrapped her arms around him. Once at the rink, they both got their skates and went onto the floor. Aki was still a little shaky on her feet since she hasn't skated since Yusei taught her about balance. Yusei took her hands and smiled at her. She blushed just like the last time and let him guide her. Soon enough, they were both doing tricks.

When they first started, Takeru had no idea what they were doing. Gliding along the floor in shoes that had wheels? What was the point of that? He figured that it was just a weird future thing, so he left it alone. He watched the two skate hand-in-hand with a smile on their faces. He was a little jealous of his host.

At nine o'clock, the center closed and they both returned their skates. "I had a lot of fun, Yusei. Thanks for taking me," Aki said while getting her heels back on. Yusei chuckled and slipped his boots on his feet. "You know what I always hate? That feeling you have after every time you skate when you put your shoes back on and you feel like you're going to fall over."

They both stood back up and Aki, like she had said before, tripped on her own feet and landed in Yusei's arms. "Like what you just did?" Yusei teased. She blushed scarlet. He kissed her on the cheek and held her hand until they got to his D-wheel. The dark haired Signer found it odd that Takeru hadn't made one single appearance during the whole night. Maybe he really was going to keep his word. They rode back to Aki's house in silence.

When the brown-eyed girl was about to go inside, she stopped. "Call me when you get home, promise? I want to know that you got home alright."

"Paranoid about those bandits?" Yusei guessed. She nodded shyly. "I promise, I'll call." He revved his engine and sped off towards the garage. The street lights lit up the whole city. The full moon was high and stars glittered above his head. He smirked to himself, thinking of his Signer Dragon. "Stardust Dragon." He wondered if the beast could see the sky, if he would fly up to the stars…

"Someone help!" A voice broke the golden silence. Yusei shook his head, coming back into reality. He hit the brakes and turned back around. He looked down every alley way that he passed, but saw no one until the last one he came across. There was a person laying face down in the cold street. Yusei's eyes went wide in worry. He jumped off his D-wheel and ran up to the person. Takeru soon followed behind him.

"Hey, are you okay? Say something!" He shouted at the man. Takeru sensed something and turned around with wide eyes just like his master's.

"Yusei, look out!" He warned. Yusei turned around and saw three guys over him. Yusei being the quick guy that he is dodged one of the thugs' knives. The person that he had heard scream before stood up, appearing to be just fine. He must've been bait for anyone around. All four of them had multiple criminal markers on their foreheads and cheeks. That was never a good sign.

"Looks like we've got a good catch this time boys… it's the Fortune Cup winner, Fudo Yusei. The same dude that beat Jack Atlas. I know you have some rare cards in your deck. Hand 'em over and we won't hurt cha," The tallest one threatened. Yusei looked down at his deck that was hooked onto his belt.

"Not a chance!" He shot back. The thugs growled in frustration.

"Then we'll just have to take them from you… from your cold dead fingers!" The strongest one yelled. Yusei narrowed his eyes at his attacker. The man ran at Yusei with his knife ready. The Signer low kicked him and sent him falling to the ground. He smirked in satisfaction. The next guy was smaller and he didn't have a knife on him. Yusei elbowed him in the gut and pushed him back.

"You've got more fight than I would've thought, kid," The leader commented. Yusei, a little out of breath already, smirked. "Then all of us will just have to take you on at once!"

"What?" Yusei shouted.

The last two ran at him, both having a dagger in hand. Yusei bit his bottom lip, but kept on fighting. He wasn't going to let these creeps have his cards or D-wheel. The person that had tricked him in the first place took a swing with his knife at his throat. Yusei jumped back. Almost immediately after he dodged the attack, he felt a sharp, piercing pain in his gut. He coughed and small specks of blood came out of his mouth. He looked down and saw a knife in his stomach, almost where that shard of metal had been when he first dueled Kiryu as a Dark Signer. He grunted and put his hand on the weapon, flinching in pain. The two men walked up to him and pushed him down on his back. Blood was poring out of the wound quickly, making Yusei's face grow paler every second.

"I'll be taking your Stardust Dragon now, kid. Thanks for playin'," The short one snickered. Yusei narrowed his eyes at him as he reached down to open his deck case. He pulled out the first card, Stardust Dragon. "And we'll be taking your D-wheel. I don't think you'll need it now."

"You… you b-bastard… damn you," Yusei spat out, wincing in pain.

Takeru looked down at his friend and knelt down beside him. "I'm not letting you die like I did the real Takeru did three thousand years ago!" He promised as he took over Yusei's body. Yusei's eyes went wide and his spirit left his body, laying down on the floor next to it. Takeru, now inside Yusei's body, stood up and took the knife out of his stomach, the wound starting to heal slowly.

"How the hell? How are you not dead yet? You should be bleeding to death!" The leader shouted.

Takeru laughed. "You have no idea what you're dealing with. How's about this: we duel. If I win, you return my dragon and you leave. You win, you take my dragon, deck, D-wheel, and you can kill me for a second time. We have a deal?" He wagered.

"Takeru… what are you doing?" Yusei asked, still slightly in pain.

"Fine by me! Here's your disk," The thug said. He deactivated Yusei's D-wheel, allowing his duel disk to be released. He tossed it to Yusei. He caught it and slipped it on his wrist. Takeru put Yusei's deck in its spot and shuffled it. His opponent did the same.

"Let's duel!" They declared in unison. (A/N: This is the first time I've ever written a duel.)

* * *

Takeru looked at the hand he had been given. Junk Synchron, Speed Warrior, Synchro Blast, Seven Tools of the Bandit and Mirror Force were the cards he had. He smirked, already figuring out a strategy. "I'll go first!" He drew his card. It was One for one. He put it back in his hand. "I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode! (1300/500) Then I lay three cards face down and end my turn. You're move!"

"Thanks kid!" The thug drew his new card and smirked. "I play Skull Collector in attack mode! (2000/0) Now attack; get rid of that stupid Synchron!"

"Not so fast! I play Mirror Force! This card lets me stop your attack and destroy all of the attack position monsters on your field!" Skull Collector shattered into golden pieces and the thug growled at Yusei for destroying his only monster.

"Fine! I lay one card face down and end my turn!"

"It's my turn, draw!" Takeru drew Axe of Despair, just the card he was looking for. "I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode! Now I tune Junk Synchron with Speed warrior to summon Junk Warrior. Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path it's light shines upon! Synchron Summon, Junk Warrior!" The monster appeared on the field gracefully and stood tall. "Next, I activate Synchro Strike! With this card, I can raise my new warrior's attack points by 500 for each monster I used to summon it. That's 1000 attack points! (New attack: 3300.) I'm not done! I equip my monster with the Axe of Despair, raising his points another 1000. (4300/ 1300) Now Junk Warrior, direct attack with Junk barrage!"

"I don't think so! I activate Negate Attack, cancelling your monsters attack."

"Counter trap, Seven Tools of the Bandit!" Takeru shouted, the card rising from the ground.

"What?" The thug yelled in shock.

"That's right… Seven Tools of the Bandit lets me negate the activation of a trap card and destroy it as long as I pay 1000 life points. A small price to pay for victory," He said with a dark tone in his voice. "Continue your attack Junk Warrior!" His monster's fist glowed yellow and launched it's only… and final blow. The thug cried out in pain and was sent flying into his partner. The other guys, who had been pretending to be knocked out, stood up and ran to their boss. Yusei's eyes were wide with surprise and slight fear beating through his heart.

Life Points: Thug- 0 Yusei- 3000

* * *

The duel ended and the holograms faded away. Yami Yusei panted, out of breath from dueling with everything he had. His vision was slightly blurry and his heart was racing. "You'll pay for this Yusei Fudo! We'll get you back… well, probably not, but you still suck!" The shortest one insulted before running off with their boss and the other two. He dropped Stardust on the ground and ran. Before they could round the corner, Takeru saw the damage he had done to the man. His forehead was bleeding and his nose was broken and had blood running out of it. He took a step back and looked around the alley. The walls were cracked and large chunks of concrete had been torn out of the street.

"What in hell did I do?" He asked himself.

"T-Takeru…" Yusei muttered. Said spirit looked over to his partner and ran over to him.

"You okay?" He questioned. Yusei nodded.

"Just a little dizzy and light headed, but I'll be fine… thanks to you. If you hadn't of taken over my body, I'd be dead right now. You heal wounds like that… and the one I got at the track when I first started having nightmares. T-thanks man, I owe ya," He thanked.

"You can't really say anything, Yusei. Look at what I've done! I've destroyed a whole alley way and some guy has his whole face broken! Besides saving you… what can you be thanking me for?" He said in a sad tone. Yusei put a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be alright. We just have to get home, call Aki, tell her everything is fine… even though that's sort of a lie… go to bed, and forget this ever happened, okay?" The blue eyed teen encouraged. He tried to stand up, but wasn't too steady on his feet. He leaned up against the wall and held his head.

"I guess you're not riding home then. Come on, I'll push the bike. We're not that far from the garage anyway. Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Yeah…Yeah Takeru, I'll be fine."

"Why do you think he hasn't called yet?" Aki asked someone. The person shrugged and sat on her bed. "It's not like him to not call me when I ask, and it's been a half an hour since he left. I wonder where he could be."

"Don't know. I guess some boys just leave and don't say a word. Yusei's mysterious from what I saw tonight. He doesn't like to show his emotions on his face, does he?" The female voice guessed. Aki nodded. "Hm… much like the man I used to love."

"Who was that? What was his name?" The Signer asked, walking over to sit next to her friend.

"His name… was Takeru," She answered in a sad sounding tone.

"I guess you're right Akio. Men are weird sometimes. Why don't we get some sleep if Yusei isn't going to call," She suggested. Her Yami nodded and disappeared. Aki crawled into bed and stared at her phone, waiting for it to flash, but it never did. She slowly drifted to sleep with Yusei on her mind.

* * *

Hey look, a twist! Lol. Yup! Aki's got her Yami now! Poor Yusei… he can't even freaking ride home without getting beat up and stabbed. Takeru to the rescue! … but he hurt a guy and he took apart a city alley way… oh well. At least he saved Yusei right? How do you think my duel was for the very first one? Leave your answer in the review! Thanks for reading!

Reviewing + Being Nice = Happy Chibi Duelist.

**(Pointless Note) **Omg! Omg! Omg! Go watch the new Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's episode on Youtube! It's so awesome! It's number 135. It's not subbed yet, but it's so awesome! The new dude, can't remember his name right now… the guy that Jose, Placidio and Luciano all formed up to make and stuff. Anyway, he like broke the track and now they have to duel on the actual highways and streets! Yusei had to save a little kid that was playing in the street! I was like, "Yay! Yusei helped a little dude! Now go kill whatever his name is!" I think he said something about going to the B.A.D area… not sure. Go now! Lol.

I think I know what the people in the stands were thinking… "Holy crap!" I mean, really… what was keeping the announcer dude from saying, "Okay, weird dude that transforms into a freaking D-wheel! Duel called off… Team 5d's wins!" It's that easy… Lol. Now I'm done. Peace! ^_^


	16. Chapter 15

Okay, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. My labtop got another virus on it from Facebook. We had to wipe the whole thing clean and start from scratch. Can't use the music program that we had, no more writing program, I have to type my chapters here on FanFiction! I'm not a happy duelist right now! ... but I did beat my friend Luke in a duel a couple days ago, and I've never done that before... because he has an Egyptian God card... then again, so do I... I have Slifer! Anyway, off topic. I'm going to make this chapter for all of the Jack x Carly people out there because I feel like I've been focusing a lot on Yusei. Sorry Faithshipping people. Hope you all enjoy this... even though I can't write Scoopshipping 'cause it's one of my least favorite pairings. (Hears Jack fangirls yelling at me.) Shut up or I'll kill him off! (Silence) That's what I thought! Enjoy. ^_^

By the way... HAPYY THANKSGIVING!

* * *

Yusei, well Takeru using Yusei's body still, opened the garage door and pushed the red D-wheel into it's place. Jack looked over and then to his Yami. The blonde had been awake since he woke up wanting a cup of coffee. "Is that Yusei or Takeru? I can't tell," Jack muttered. Katsumi narrowed his eyes at the dark haired Signer.

"Definatly Takeru. I can sense his energy... it's always loud and annoying. Then, where's Yusei?" He asked his friend. Hearing his name, Yusei came out of hiding and smirked.

"Hey guys... what's up?" He asked casually. He looked down at his shirt and saw that it was drenched in his blood. Hopping that his friends hadn't noticed it yet, he put a hand over it. "Jack, what are you doing up anyways? I thought you said, 'the king needs his beauty sleep, so shut the hell up!' a couple nights ago. What happened to that, hm?"

"I wanted some coffee, is that such a crime? I could ask you why you were late, couldn't I? So... why were you late?" He quizzed. Takeru put a hand over his bloody shirt as well. Yusei chewed on his bottom lip, trying to figure out what to say.

"We got jumped, alright?" Takeru exclaimed out of nowhere. Yusei and the others looked at him. "Yusei held most of 'em off... then he got stabbed and..." His voice trailed off. Jack walked over to his best friend's body and lifted his hand up. His hand had been hiding a blood covered shirt. The blonde stared into Yusei's deep blue eyes and growled. He pushed Yusei to the ground in frustration. Takeru clenched his stomach, a little pain shooting through it and glared at Jack.

"What the hell was that for?" Takeru yelled in anger.

"I... don't know," He answered plainly. Yusei face-palmed and sighed. Takeru shook his head, got up and walked up to his room, closing the door behind him. Yusei followed his body and went upstairs as well. Jack looked around the room to make sure no one was left to see him. He grabbed his trench coat that had been laying on the couch and slipped it on. Katsumi raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you going sir? Did you not just hear him? Thugs are around the alleys and they're taking peoples rare cards!" He warned. Jack waved him off. "At least say where you're going."

The blonde sighed. "I'm going to Carly's. When we on our date the other day, she said that she's always wanted to see the moon over the ocean... but she's never gotten the chance to. Says she's always too busy with new scoops and just work in general. So, I figured that I'd take her out tonight. Hopefully she's still awake," He muttered. His Yami rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"Sir, not to seem rude but... that sounds like something I would do. This is just out of character for you!" He teased. Jack glared at him as he got on his D-wheel. "Just saying."

Jack put his helmet on and turned the bike on, revving the engine. He said, "Can't I just do something nice for once and not have my pride or character questioned?" With that, he sped out of the open garage, leaving Katsumi with that statement haning over his head to ponder. Jack rode through the city and a smile creeped onto his lips in anticipation to see his girlfriend's face when he came to her apartment door. He knew she worked hard and that she needed her sleep, but loosing a nights sleep would be well worth it to see the moon's reflection on the ocean's watery surface.

He stopped in front of her apartment complex and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed her number on his speed dial and put the phone to his ear.

Carly stirred in her bed and groaned to hear her phone ringing. She opened her eyes and sat up, her hair a mess with tangles all through it. She was wearing her usual sleeping attire of a lgith T-shirt and shorts. As she reached for her glasses, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. The black haired reporter looked at the caller ID and instantly jumped from her warm bed. Flipping the phone open, she said, "Hey Jack, what's up? What are you doing calling this late? It's already dark."

He heard him chuckle on the other line. "Look out your window," He directed. Confused, she walked over to her window, opened the blinds and saw the ex-champ standing on the ground with his phone held up to his right ear. He waved and smirked up at her. "Get dressed and come on down! I have a surprise for you! We're going somewhere!" She beamed in excitment and ran back into her room. She changed from her night-clothes into her normal clothes that she wore everyday. She made sure to run a brush through her hair and put at least a little bit of make-up on. The excited girl ran down the stairs quickly and came out of the door, tripping and landing in Jack's arms. She chuckled shyly and looked up at him. They both had a slight blush on thier faces with thier eyes locked. Jack got her back on her feet and walked over to his D-wheel as if nothing had happened.

"S-sorry about that," She apoligized. He smiled and shook his head, laughing to himself. He tossed her his spare helmet.

Catching it, she asked, "I'm actually riding on your D-wheel? You never let anyone ride it!"

"Your not just anyone," He said sweetly. Her face turned crimson red and she looked away. He liked the way she blushed; he thought it looked cute. "Come on, get on, I insist." She jogged over to his bike and put the white helmet on, slowly getting on. She wrapped her arms around him and bit her bottom lip. "What's wrong?"

"This is my first time on a D-wheel. Don't go too fast okay?" She informed him. This only made him smirk slyly. "Jack, what are you thinking?"

"This is your first time, eh? Then I have to go fast so you can get the whole experience! Just hand on tight, alright? Don't want you flying off or anything!" He warned with a joking tone in his voice. He revved the engine twice and could feel Carly's hands hold onto his jacket tighter.

"Jack don't, I don't wanna go-whoa!" She yelled when he sped away from her home. The wind blew in her hair, making her duck into the purple-eyed man's jacket. Not accustom to the world of speed and fierce winds, she was actually a little scared that she would fly off the bike if she didn't hang on tight enough. Jack looked back to his girlfriend and saw her head nuzzled into his back. He slowed down some and smiled gently. She felt the change of speed and looked up. She saw Jack's purple eyes on her and his face with a small smile on it. Carly looked at her surroundings whizzing past her in a blur. The only thing that seemed in focus was her boyfriend and his D-wheel.

"This... this is great!" She shouted.

"I knew you'd love it, but that's not even the best part," He said. She glanced at him as he continued to go faster toward thier destination. She saw the beach and gasped. "I wanted to take you to the beach to show you just how great the moon's image on the waves is."

"Thank you," She whispered, setting her head on his shoulder. Jack pulled up to the edge of the rode and helped Carly off his D-wheel. Her legs were a little shaky since it _had _been her first time on a D-wheel in the first place. He put his arm around her and led her to the beach shore. She stared in awe at the beautiful sight before her. Carly always knew that the moon shining on the still waters would look amazing, but her thoughts couldn't even compare to the real thing that she was seeing right now. The reflection ripped as the waves moved back and forth as if moving in an unheard rhythm. She looked up into the sky and saw thousands of little stars. Not able to help herself, she thought of Yusei when she saw all of them, considering his name he had gotten during the Fortune Cup. Then she looked back at the duelist next to her and smiled.

"Do you like it?" He wondered aloud. She nodded and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Jack blushed pink and put his hand where her lips had been. Carly blushed when she saw that he had blushed. They both looked at each other from the corner of thier eyes. Jack faced Carly with a little smile playing on his lips.

"Jack, what's with the-" She was interupted by his lips on hers. Her eyes went wide in surprise at first, but then relaxed, closing her eyes, and wrapping her arms around his neck as he put his hands on her waist. The blonde couldn't help but smile in the kiss. They parted and smiled at each other. "I'm glad you woke me up for this."

Jack chuckled. He didn't realize it, but Katsumi had been watching every move that he's made since he left the garage. The spirit stood by his D-wheel and smirked. "I knew you had a soft spot in you Mr. Pride. I just knew you did. For her. That girl is the only thing that can bring you down to a normal ego... how she deals with a hot head like you, I'll never know."

* * *

Sorry if the scoopshipping sucked and that it was really short. I've never written one before. Again, I'm sorry that it took me so long to update, I had to rush to get this one done before we had to leave to my aunts house. I'm saying sorry a lot aren't I? Well, I am. I will get to Akio and Aki in the next chapter for all of those who were wondering. Hope you liked this chapter, and hope everyone has a wicked awesome Thanksgiving! ^_^ Now I must leave to go to my aunts house to see my family that I haven't seen since July! (Runs out to the car then remembers how annoying my family can be.)

Reivew + Being Nice = Happy Chibi Duelist.


	17. Chapter 16

Hope everyone liked the Jack x Carly. I had some trouble with that. But, now I'm back to the original plot line! And I'm sad. I heard that in the Japanese one, Yusei's going to face the Arch Cradle alone and Sherry comes out of nowhere and tells him that if he goes to face the Arch Cradle, that he'll... DIE! When I read that, I was like, "I swear, if Yusei dies, I'm killing the writer." But then again, I hope that when Yusei leaves, Aki will have _something _to tell Yusei before he leaves, if you know what I mean. Lol. Anyway, back to the plot thing with the characters and the dialogue.

* * *

Jack stumbled into the garage with his Yami following close behind. He had stayed out until three in the morning at the only coffee shop in town that stays open all night for crazy people like Jack. When the blonde duelist came into the garage, he saw Bruno awake and watching Television. He'd never seen Bruno watch anything but a computer screen with complicated equations on it, much less television. Jack plopped down on the couch and ended up scaring Bruno.

"What are you doing up?" Jack asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Bruno countered. Jack rolled his eyes and focused on the television screen. Bruno was watching some kind of show about engines and mechanics. Bruno took a sip of his Mt. Dew and continued to watch the program. "So, where were you?"

"A... place with people," He said like a smartass. Bruno narrowed his eyes at him. "What? There were people where I was. Now, why are you up so late watching a program this boring?"

"It's not boring! I know what they're taking about, unlike you."

"Don't make me punch you again." After saying that, Bruno shut up and kept drinking his soda, glancing nervously at the blonde every once and a while. They both got bored so they stayed up watching the marathon of engine designs and parts. Jack tried to figure out what the blue-prints of all of the models were talking about, but he could never come up with anything that sounded like simple English (or Japanese for that matter.) Bruno could only chuckle at Jack's confused expression.

At around seven o'clock, Crow came stumbling down the stairs, letting a yawn escape his throat. He glanced over at the living room and saw the two teens up and watching TV already. "What are you guys doing up? This is really early to be gettin' up on a Sunday morning! I'm surprised that I'm actually awake!" The orange haired duelist complained. The two teens shrugged and continued to watch the program. Crow sighed and went to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee and poor a bowl of cereal. (A/N: 4kids so stole my cereal joke on the new episode on Saturday. Crow was talking about Jack and he said that Jack steals his cereal! Sure, I didn't use that, but he still said cereal! Jk. I don't really care. Just wanted to point that out. Lol. Back to the story!) "So, where's Yusei?"

"Oh um... he came in last night from getting jumped in an alleyway after his date with Aki. Somethin' about getting stabbed," Jack answered without realizing what he had said do to lack of sleep. Bruno did a spit-take with his Mt. Dew and Crow's eyes went wide.

"He got what?" They both shouted. Jack jumped at the sudden raised tone in their voices and his eyes darted around the room. Katsumi shook his head and smacked his forehead. Jack, coming to his senses and realizing what he had just said, scratched the back of his head shyly. Crow ran up the steps, leaving his cereal, which is something he never ever does, and ran up to his friend's room. He swung open the door and jumped on top of the sleeping Yusei. Said teen shot awake, his heart pounding as he questioned why his best friend was on top of him.

"You got jumped? And stabbed? You even awake?" Crow questioned rapidly.

"No duh I'm awake now that you jumped on my bed, Crow! And who told you that I was- ...Jack!" He yelled as he pushed Crow off of him. The carrot top landed on the floor with a thud and he let out a groan, rubbing his back. Yusei ran down the stairs in his jeans and undershirt finding Bruno and Jack sitting on the couch. "I told you not to tell them _baka!_ (1) I knew they would act like this!"

"Yusei, we're just worried about you is all. Is that... blood on your shirt?" Bruno questioned. Yusei looked down and pulled at his black and red shirt. It was stained with dark crimson blood. Yusei sighed and nodded, sliding down the railing. "I will never know how you do that."

Crow chuckled as he walked out of Yusei's room. Jack smirked and Yusei rolled his eyes, saying, "I'm fine alright? Nothing's wrong. Can I have my cereal now? We need to get back to work on installing the new program."

"You mean you guys finished the design?" Jack wondered. Yusei and Bruno nodded triumphantly. "Well it's about freaking time! When do we get our hands dirty? I'm bored and I wanna get this new engine into my D-wheel as soon as possible!"

"Impatient much?" Crow mumbled under his breath. He jumped over the rail and landed next to Yusei. "Shall we get started with today's D-wheel programing?"

"Um, sure as long as you stop acting weird," Yusei answered with a humorous tone in his voice. Crow sighed and went back to his cereal, which now looked disgusting. He made a disgusted face and dumped it into the sink. "Now Crow doesn't have breakfast, this is going to be a lond day, I can feel it.

* * *

Aki looked over at her clock on her night stand. It said 8:39. She sighed and sat up from her bed, seeing Aiko in the corner. "What are you doing?" She questioned her partner. Aiko looked over to her and smiled, shrugging her shoulders. "I can't believe you're already up."

"Yamis don't sleep that much, miss. Besides, even if we did sleep like you humans do, I probably wouldn't have been able to. I... can feel the presence of another Yami or two. They seems so familiar... but I can't place my finger on it."

Aki glanced away from her other self. She knew that Yusei had a Yami now, but she didn't know if he wanted her Yami to know about it yet. There could always be something about the spirits that he knew but she didn't. She didn't even know what his Yami's name was. But... hadn't Yusei said something about her Yami... being in love with _his _Yami in the past? What if her Yami and Yusei's Yami had been together in the past? She thought that would actually be a little more on the freaky side rather than cool. The female Signer looked over to Aiko and bit her bottom lip.

"Is it Takeru?" She asked quietly. Aiko's eyes seemed to go deeper into thought.

"I'd never thought about it. But now that you mention his name... I'm sure it's him! I can track him! Can't we go see him? Please partner! It'd mean a lot to me," Aiko begged. Aki walked over to her closet and sighed, nodding her head. "Thank you. I want to see if it's really Takeru that I'm sensing."

"Tell me, what was Takeru like," Aki suggested. Aiko shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess you could say he was a little annoying sometimes, but I still liked him. He always wanted to buy stuff like gold from the local black market. Nothing could stop him from helping me, no matter the harm or punishment to him. What is your love like?" She asked back. Aki blushed and chuckled under her breath.

"He sounds just like Takeru a little bit. His name's Yusei. He and his friends all live together, but they're low on money, yet he insists on getting buying everything on every date we go on. And... he's always helped me, no matter the cost," She said in a soft tone. "I have these powers that make Duel Monsters come to life. In this tornement called the Fortune Cup, he was my opponent. I lashed out at him with everything I had, but he never gave up on me. Not once. He still won't give up on me. I guess you could say that's why I like him, he's just really nice and sweet."

"That sounds like a nice way to fall in love, miss," Aiko added. Aki nodded in agreement, going into the bathroom to change from her nightclothes to her new clean outfit. Once she came out, she motioned for Aiko to follow her downstairs. The spirit followed beside her master and went into the mansion's garage. She disappeared as Aki mounted her D-wheel, revving the engine and making her way over to Yusei's house.

* * *

"No Jack, that part doesn't go there! You're no help, give me the gear!" Crow yelled at the blonde. Jack, in return, smacked his friend's hand away. "Fine, get blown up, see if I care." Jack only rolled his eyes and continued to try to shove the unneeded part into the engine.

"Try not to get blown up this time, if you can," Yusei said with a sigh as he watched his computer screen through his goggles. Bruno nodded in agreement as he typed up more equations into his labtop. The four of them already had oil grease on their faces and dust in their hair from working about an hour. Crow reached for Yusei's wrench slowly and a devilish smile grew on his face. "Hit Jack with the wrench and you don't get lunch."

"What the hell? How'd you... you're... never mind," Crow stuttered. Jack chuckled, only then realizing what Crow had tried to do.

"Hey, you were going to hit me with a wrench? Little bastard!" Jack yelled.

"Tackle him and you don't get lunch either Jack," Yusei warned.

"Ha!" Crow shouted as he ran up to his room. Jack growled and ran after the shorter duelist. Yusei didn't take his eyes off the computer screen, neither did Bruno. They just figured that the longer they stayed, the better chance was that something would burst into flames or start smoking toxic gases... again. Ten minutes after the silence had begun, it was broken by the sound of a D-wheel stopping in front of the garage. Yusei turned around in his chair, wondering if the newcomer was a costumer. Turned out it was Aki in her riding suit. When he saw her, he instantly remembered... he forgot to call her when he got home from the date.

"Bruno..." He muttered.

"Yeah Yusei?" Bruno said, turning toward him. He looked through the window and saw Aki coming to the door. "Hey, it's Aki-san!"

"I forgot to call her last night Bruno," Yusei informed. "She asked me to call her last night when I got home." Bruno bit his bottom lip and held back a laugh. Aki knocked on the door and smiled.

"You're so dead, good luck with that. Hopefully she doesn't kick your ass for not calling her with her powers," Bruno teased. Yusei punched him in the arm. "Ow! Hey, I hate violence, stop! Aki, Come on in, it's open!" The female Signer stuck her head through the door. "Hey Aki-san."

"Hey Bruno, hey Yusei. Bruno, can I steal Yusei away for a minute? I need to talk to him," Aki asked. A small lump grew in Yusei's throat and Bruno held back another laugh, nodding. Yusei attempted to step on his friend's foot, but he moved just before Yusei's foot landed on the ground. The dark haired Signer walked outside with his girlfriend with a slight smile on his face, trying to act as cool as he could.

"Aki, I'm sorry that I didn't call you last night. When I was going home I got, well... delayed? When I finally got home, I was really tired and it just slipped my mind," He explained. She shrugged and kept her smile on her face. "You're not mad?"

"No, why did you think I'd be mad? It's just a little call. Besides, you should know that I'm not like most girls, so why act like them when I have a boyfriend? You're still the same Yusei. Caring and sweet and strong," She relpied. He smiled and kissed her forehead, causing her to blush. Then, she remembered Aiko. "Hey Yusei, ya know how you were telling me about Yamis the other day?"

"Yeah, why? Hm... now that you mention it, mines been quiet lately. Partner, where are you?" Yusei wondered aloud. Right as he said his last word, Takeru showed up next to Yusei.

"You called boss? I was sleeping. What's with you guys waking up at seven this morning? That's way to early to actually start working on stuff!" The spirit complained as he stretched out. He opened his eyes again to see Aki standing there. "Oh, hey Aki. Mornin' even though you can't see me or hear me since you don't even have your Yami yet."

"Yeah I can," She blurted out. Yusei and Takeru looked at one another and then looked back to the red haired Signer before them. "She's right here. Come on out, don't be shy around Yusei. This is the guy I was telling you about this morning."

"I'm not shy! I was just waiting to make sure that he actually had a Yami like you said!" She defended as she stepped out of the shadows. "Good morning Yusei and..." She looked over to his Yami, stopping in mid sentence.

"This is Takeru, my Yami who is really annoying sometimes, but he's my friend anyways," Yusei explained.

"This is Aiko, my Yami and... She tells me that she and Takeru... had something going during the first Signer war. She's wanted to see you since she sensed another Yami near by," Aki said with a small tear forming in her eye. Takeru and Aiko stared at each other with a smile growing on their faces.

"Oh, screw you Yusei, I'm taking your body!" Takeru declared.

"Forgive me, miss," Aiko said, obviously more politly than Takeru's statement from before. They both removed Yusei's and Aki's souls from their bodies and stepped into the empty shells. They both put a hand on the other's face and leaned in, meeting at each others lips. Meanwhile, Yusei and Aki both rubbed their heads, both starting to get a major headache. They looked over to their bodies and saw that their Yamis had begun making out. Instantly, they turned away to give them a little space at least.

Carly was walking by to come say hi to Jack when she saw the two of them making out, not knowing that it was Aiko and Takeru. She gasped. "A new scoop! Sorry guys, I gotta use this! You can kill me later, but if I don't write something soon, I'm fired! Good luck with the new relationship, it's going to make headlines!" She shouted as she took both a video and a picture like any good reporter would. She then ran off with the camera back to her apartment. "Tell Jack I said hey!"

"Carly wait! ... dammit. This is going to suck." Yusei muttered, his head falling in shame. Aki laughed nervously and patted Yusei on the back. Takeru and Aiko looked down to see their hosts on the floor, sad about something. They shrugged and kissed again, letting over three thousand years of not seeing each other poor into just one kiss.

* * *

Aw, poor Yusei and Aki got busted by Carly of all people and it was their Yamis' fault. At least Takeru and Aiko got to see each other again! Reunion! Yay! Lol. I'm happy right now. I got my math test back and I didn't epically fail! I got a 90 or a 91, I can't remember. And I sucked at the unit we were working on! Yeah! ^_^ But now I have another test on Thursday and it's about graphing equations and slope intersept. o.O I hate high school classes when you're in 8th grade. (Goes and sits in her emo corner.) Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Review + Being Nice = Happy Chibi Duelist.


	18. Chapter 17

I was watching "I Now Pronounce You Chuck And Larry," and it made me think of all the Yaoi couples out there. Mostly Kingcrabshipping though. But wait, wouldn't that movie be a Faithshipping movie? 'Cause Larry and Chuck were both straight and Chuck fell in love with the lawyer girl? Couldn't Chuck be Yusei, Larry be Jack, and the lawyer person be Aki? I'm confused now! But I love that movie; I like anything with Adam Sandler in it. My favorite is his new one, "Grown Ups!" Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Yusei woke up the next morning and went outside to get the paper. The headline read in big bold print**, "Fortune Cup Winner And Soon To Be WRGP Entry, Fudo Yusei And Fortune Cup Runner Up Izayoi Aki Caught Kissing In Front Of Yusei's Garage!" **Yusei groaned and looked around, making sure no one was around, like the press. Walking back inside, he threw the paper at Jack, who was still sleeping on the couch.

Jack flinched and his gaze shot to Yusei. "What did I do?" He mumbled.

Yusei sighed. "Your little reporter girlfriend caught me and Aki kissing in front of the garage, took a picture, and ran off knowing that she'd make it a headline story!" Yusei yelled. Jack laughed at him and layed back down on the couch. "Man, this isn't funny! This sucks!"

"Yeah, well, that's your problem, not mine," Jack said sleepily. "Just read the paper and see what it says. It may give ya a good laugh!" Yusei rolled his eyes and Jack tossed him the rolled up pieces of paper. Yusei sat down at the counter and propped his elbows on the counter top, scanning over the article.

It said: _"Fortune Cup winner and confirmed WRGP participant, Fudo Yusei, has been caught on both video and picture kissing Izayoi Aki, the runner up. Has past events such as the duel that occurred at that tournement been long forgotten? How did they even get together in the first place? Have they been socializing with each other secretly even after the Fortune Cup? It's been proved that Izayoi is not the same person that she was back then, according to her friends and family members. But, one has to wonder... What about that bashing Yusei received that day in the stadium? In the Fortune Cup, Aki played a combo that ended up with Yusei getting smashed into the ground! How could one forget something as brutal as that?"_

Yusei's fists tightened, but he continued to read in annoyance, wanting to see what else Carly had gotten them into... that and his and Aki's Yamis.

_"No further information has been given out about the couple, but it's being looked into. Shall this love blossom like Aki's rose pedals, or end up thrown in the trash like dead pitiful flowers? Fans of Fudo say that they hope that nothing bad is going to happen to their 'Shooting Star.' Written by..."_

Yusei crumbled up the paper, not caring if Crow wanted to read it later. His blonde friend looked back to him, seeing an outraged Yusei. He slowly slid back onto the couch, pretending to be asleep. Now annoyed by the article, he went over to work on putting the engine into the test D-wheel. They had finally made a program that shouldn't blow up. If Jack wasn't the one running the tests, then everything should turn out fine.

Takeru was sitting on Yusei's bed, unable to help but smile. Aiko was back, and that's all that really mattered to him right then. The day before, he had spent the whole rest of the day with Aiko in his host's body. He didn't realize that kissing Aiko in the middle of the open like that would cause Yusei and Aki both grief. The spirit shrugged it off. Yusei had told him once he had gotten home with his body that as long as he was happy and had a good time, then he was fine with whatever waited for him. Yusei's words caused Takeru to think back to the _real _Takeru. He had acted almost the same as his current host now. Both were considerate, thoughtful, kind, and stubborn when he needed to be...

* * *

_~Flashback~_

"Come now partner, you can't be serious about this!" The Yami yelled at his master. The tan skinned warrior smiled and nodded. "The council will kill you if they find out if you marry a common towns girl! Aiko is great and she's even a Signer like you, but don't take the risk that comes with love. Believe me, I love Aiko's Yami, I'd be thrilled if you got married to her! But I just don't want you getting hurt."

"I have to, my friend," The Signer said calmly. "You see, I don't care what the council finds out or doesn't find out. I love her, so I'm going to show her just how much I do by breaking the law and marrying her on the next full moon." Takeru's Yami paced the room and bit his lower lip in worry.

"You shouldn't take the risk of dying! Sure, you may love her, but is that really enough to risk your own-"

Takeru cut him off with a stirn look on his face. "Yes it is."

"But," The spirit continued, unfazed by his master's glare from before, "have you ever though how much it could hurt her to watch you die... _because_ you got married? How much would it hurt your child that she is harboring _right now _to watch his or her father die? If you don't marry this girl, then Aiko and your child could stay safe! No one will be in harms way! Marriage requires documents, sir, a child does not! At least not by the laws in effect right now! Just forget this marriage business and just live a happy life socializing with her and your future child? Think about it!"

Takeru was silent for a minute, lost in thought. He hadn't thought about it, but... there was something his partner would never understand about love. Takeru answered honestly, "you're right, friend, but... have _you_ ever thought about what _not _marrying her may bring? My child would not have someone to truly call his father! He wouldn't be able to call me dad in public! And Aiko would never know just how much I loved her if I don't go through with this! I could say 'I love you' everyday, but it would never mean the same thing as a golden ring on her finger and saying 'I do' to her at the ceremony. I want to show that I have feelings for her in documents, my actions and words."

His other self turned his back towards him, not saying a word. He took a step to the door, still not looking at his master. Someone came through the tent flap, holding a peice of paper that looked old and worn. The man seemed like he was in at least his late sixties. He got down on his knees, holding the parchment in front of his prince. "Sir, please forgive my rudeness for barging in here like this, but it's important," The man explained. Takeru chuckled and put a hand on the elderly man's shoulder. Helping him up, he smiled, taking the paper.

"Not a problem, and you don't have to get down on your knees when you come to speak with me. Do I get down on my knees when I see you? I want to be treated like everyone else in this village, and I don't want you to be in any discomfort. I know you're bones grow weak and fragile. You may leave, my good man, thank you very much," The royal teen replied. The older man smiled, nodding once to his prince and making his way out of the tent, walking straight through the spirit standing there. Takeru looked over the letter, sighing. "It seems like father wants to talk with me about the Signer war again. He's never going to let that down is he?"

"I wouldn't know, sir," The other answered quietly. "Come find me if you need me, master."

"Will do, my friend." With that, they both walked out of Takeru's home. "Hey, partner."

"Yes?" He said, turning back around to meet his friend's gaze. He was smiling slightly.

"Don't worry about the marriage thing, alright? What happens, happens. May fate be with the both of us if this plan works out well! If we don't get caught, then the Crimson Dragon must really be on our side! Have a good walk," He encouraged. His Yami nodded, turning back around and walking away.

_~End Flashback~_

_

* * *

_

That was the last time the real Takeru had spoken to him until the night of his and Aiko's wedding night. After that, they spoke often, just not... joking around like they would usually do. Five months later, Aiko had their kid. Then after that, him and his master didn't speak, the tension to great. Everything seemed like it was going to work, as if the Crimson Dragon had been watching over them, making sure that nothing bad would happen to any of them. But then, three years later, Takeru's father found the marrige papers in some old books in the library. Then... he was killed, as his wife, son, village, and Yami watched helplessly. The spirit sighed, standing up and walking out of Yusei's room. He looked down at his newer partner, who was working on his D-wheel yet again. Chuckling to himself, he walked back into Yusei's room.

Nothing seemed to be wrong with this time. If you wanted to marry someone, all you had to do was have the money, the guts to ask for the other person to marry you, then you just... got married. It was that simple. The Yami wished it had been that easy for his friend three thousand years ago. He wondered if it had been that easy, would Takeru have lived a longer life? He already knew that answer and the answer was 'yes.'

He also wondered if his current master would do the same thing as his former one had done. Marrying the human with another Signer mark. He had a feeling that Yusei had deep feelings for Aki, they were the same age as Takeru and Aiko had been when they got married as well. Plus, Yusei probably knew that if he was too scared to pop the question, then Takeru would gladly take over his body to ask for him, then leave immediately. Takeru just wondered... if history would repeat itself. It would never happen again under the conditions Takeru had been in, but it didn't have to... Yusei could always get hit by a freaking bus tomorrow, or today even. The spirit just hoped that nothing bad would happen to him.

* * *

Sorry, that one was kinda short and boring. I'm trying to figure out how to end the story! Right now, it just feels like endless drabble about Yusei and Takeru. Review and leave me some ideas or message me. (Slams head against the wall) This is harder than I expected it to be! But it's still really fun... ^_^ I hope you guys liked this filler chapter about Takeru's past! I'll give you a cookie if you review. (Holds out a plate of cookies)

Review + Being Nice = Happy Chibi Duelist and a cookie


	19. Chapter 18

I thank Matthais123 for helping me figure out what I'm going to do for the rest of the story! ^_^ I'm not going to tell you what's gonna happen though, 'cause I'm evil like that. Mwhahahaha! Ahem, anyway, he helped me figure out how I'm going to end this series or story or whatever you want to call it. Well, I didn't really come up with it, he just told me his idea and I basically fell in love with it, so thanks Matthais! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The dark haired Signer was walking to Aki's house, on his way to an important date. Hideo wanted to have him over for dinner so he and his wife could get to know him more. Him and Yuseihad talked when the senator had come to the Satellite to seek Yusei's help, but that wasn't what Hideo was looking for. He wanted to get to know Yusei's personality, what he likes to do for fun, his background and what kind of family he came from, not knowing about his father's involvement with the Momentum project.

It was mid November and it was abnormally cold for Neo Domino. Yusei shivered and he pulled his collar closer to his face, shoving his gloved hands in his pockets. The teen could see his breath in the freezing cold air. He looked up to the sky and saw dark clouds forming above his head. Wondering if it would end up snowing, he quickened his pace so he wouldn't get caught in the cold precipitation. Once he reached the Izayoi household, he pulled his collar back down and smiled as he knocked on the door. Aki's father answered the door with a slight smirk on his face.

"Come on in Yusei... hm? Where's your D-wheel?" He asked as he let the teen in his home.

"Oh, it's being tested on right now, so I walked. My friends and I have finally made a program that... shouldn't explode," He joked. Hideo chuckled and put his arm on Yusei's shoulder. Aki then came down the staircase, a grin in her face. Yusei couldn't help but smile as well. "Hey Aki. You look great."

"You say that every time you see me," She said as she walked up to him. He took her hand in his and blushed a little.

"Because it's true. Every time I see you, you look amazing," He complimented. She blushed and kissed his marker lightly. Hideo led Yusei into their home, the smell of the dinner that Mrs. Izayoi had prepared filling the air. Takeru appeared out of nowhere and ran into the kitchen, following the smell of food. Aki and Yusei attempted to hide their laughter. Aiko then showed up, scolding Takeru for rudely appearing like that, which granted her a teasing kiss from the other spirit... which earned him a slap. He rubbed his burning cheek and glared at her.

"Yeah, love you too honey," He said sarcastically. Yusei bit his tongue to keep himself from laughing. Aki did the same. Yusei felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Once Aki's father wasn't looking, he didn't want to seem rude and pull it out in front of him, he looked at who it was. It was a text from Rua. Yusei's eyebrows crossed. Rua never texted him unless it was an emergency. Hell, Rua barely even knew how to text in the frist place.

Yusei flipped his phone open and read his friend's text message. "Yusei, Ruka's acting weird. Can U come over? Its really important. Im worried bout her." He bit his bottom lip. Aki noticed his worried expression and walked over to him.

"What's the matter Yusei?" She asked. Instead of waited for him to answer, she looked at the text and read over it. "Ruka's acting weird? You should go, this can wait. Besides, I don't think it'll take long... if she's got her Yami."

"But Aki, what about-" He began. Aki stomped on his foot. He flinched. "Ow! You got heels on, Y'know!"

"Daddy, one of our friends are acting weird and her twin is really worried about her. Can we go check on her? We'll be right back, we promise," She pleaded. Hideo nodded and Aki grabbed Yusei's arm, pulling him outside. They started walking towards the twins apartment. "Do you really think that Ruka has her Yami? She's so young... and probably doesn't even know what to think."

Yusei shrugged. "No idea of knowing unless Aiko or Takeru know already," He said. Takeru shook his head, as did Aiko. "Well then, they must be very new. And-" The dark haired teen was cut off by his phone ringing. It was his ringtone for whenever Crow called him, but why would he call Yusei now? He knew he was on his date with Aki. He flipped his cell open and put it to his ear. "Hey Crow. What's going on now? I'm on my date!"

"Dude, you've gotta get back to the garage! Somethin' freaky is going down!" Crow yelled in a panic. Yusei rolled his eyes. "Jack, go away and go find whoever was running down the hallway!"

"Crow, you idiot, just let me explain and let Yusei off the freaking phone! Bruno, move unless you want me to knock you out! Crow, put the phone down now!" Jack yelled in the background, loud enough for even Aki to hear. After that, the line went dead and the dial tone was the only thing the couple could hear. Yusei closed his phone and sighed. He'd never understand his friend's when it came to arguing about the stupid stuff.

"Well, that was strange... should we go check on them too?" The red head asked. Yusei smirked and shook his head.

"Nah, Jack can handle it... well, maybe not Jack, but Katsumi will. I feel bad for Bruno though. He's got no clue about any of this. We should really fill him in on this sometime."

"Katsumi? He's already here? Why did you not tell me, miss!" Aiko shouted at her master. Aki put her hands up in defence and shook her head.

"I don't even know who Katsumi or whatever his name is was here! Yusei's only told me his Yami's name, no one else's!" She defended. Yusei chuckled under his breath and continued to walk with his Yami, Aki and Aiko. The rest of the trip to Rua and Ruka's house was spent in silence. They took the elevator to the tops and knocked on the door. Rua opened it with a worried expression on his face. Yusei put a supporting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about your sister, Rua. I'm almost positive that it's just a Signer thing," The teen reassured. Rua looked up at him in confusion. "You see, the Signers have been all acting weird lately. We've got these spirits called Yamis living inside our Signer cards... it's hard to explain, but don't worry, I'm going to explain everything to her."

"Thanks Yusei, I owe ya! I'd never be able to help her with anything that's Signer related," The teal haired boy admitted. Yusei rubbed his head and smiled, Rua smiling back. "She's in her room. Thanks again for coming you guys." Aki nodded and followed Yusei into the younger Singer's room. They slowly turned the knob and gazed into the dark room. The only light in the room was the small rays coming through her closed window. But even that was blocked off by pulled over curtains. Ruka was sitting on her bed, staring at the floor.

"Hey Ruka... something's the matter, right?" Yusei guessed, walking over to her and sitting on her bed. She didn't move or answer. "Listen, I think I know what's going on."

"Really? Are you going insane and seeing people walk around your garage with black eyes like the Dark Signer's had?" She argued, looking up to her older brother figure. She had small tears in her eyes. Yusei, feeling sorry for her, wrapped the small girl in a hug.

"Yes, actually I am," He said with a chuckle. Ruka released him and shot him a questioning look. "All of the Signers have. Crow just saw his when we were walking over here. When and where did you see her?"

As if hesitant, she did't speak at first. "I saw her... yesterday when I was going to bed. There was this person that... looked just like me sitting on my bed! Except she didn't have the white in her eyes, they were black like the Dark Signers were! I'm scared Yusei!" She shouted as she buried her head into her friend's chest. Yusei sighed and stroked her hair gently. Aki felt bad for the little girl. She was so young to be dealing with this type of stuff.

"You don't have to be scared of us, kid. We ain't gonna hurt ya!" Takeru shouted and grabbed Ruka's shoulder. She screamed and jumped back away from the spirit, her whole body shaking.

"Takeru, you idoit! Don't scare her!" Yusei accused. Takeru smiled mischeviuosly. "It's alright Ruka. You see this man? He's see through, a jerk, looks like me?" She nodded slightly. "His name is Takeru. The person you saw last night was someone like him. He's a Yami. Yours came from your Ancient Fairy Dragon. The Yamis are just mean when they first come out of the card. They all like to play pranks on their hosts by scaring them. They're actually really nice once you get to know them... well with the exception of Takeru that is."

"Hey!" The spirit shouted, affended by Yusei's joke. Ruka smiled. "Well Katsumi is a ruins anything that has to do with fun! I don't hear you complaining about him!"

"That's because he can be serious when the time comes to be," Aiko threw in, walking into the room with Aki. "I'm Aiko, the Yami to your friend Aki, nice to meet you. Please, there's no need to be afaid of us. Your Yami is... probably just hiding right now." Aiko stuck her hand out for the child to take. Ruka stared at it. "Go on, I won't bite... I can't say the same for Takeru though." Ruka laughed and took the spirit's hand, surprised that she could actually touch it without her hang going through.

"Does no one love me anymore? I used to be a great prince if you have forgotten!" Takeru shouted with pride in his voice. Yusei glared at him.

"And now you're just me... the Duel King that has absolutly no money to his name! Congrats, partner," The blue eyed teen teased. Takeru growled in annoyance. "But anyway Ruka... there isn't anything to be afriad of. The next time you see her, just walk up to her and say that you're not afriad of her. She probably won't bother you anymore after that. I think you and your Yami are going to be great friends once you get to talk."

"Thanks Yusei. I'm sorry that I ruined your date with Aki-san in the first place," She apoligized. Aki sat down on the bed and put her hand on Ruka's knee.

"Don't be sorry Ruka. We didn't mind, right Yusei?" She said, turning her head to look her boyfriend in the eyes. Yusei nodded.

"Actually, I think you helped me out. Her father wanted me to have dinner with me and get to know me. Ruka, know one thing: when you get a boyfriend... I'm going to be questioning him like your father! ... 'Cause that's what I have to go through when I get back to Aki's place," He joked. Ruka laughed while Aki smacked Yusei in the back of the head. "Ow!"

"My dad's not that bad! He already trusts you a lot, he just wants to know more about you! Sheesh, you're even a mystery to me sometimes," She complained. Yusei smiled and looked back to Ruka, who was still sitting on his lap.

"You know, you don't have to babysit me, guys. I have Rua for that already. I want you guys to go have fun on your date; don't worry about me," The girl encouraged. She jumped off of Yusei's lap and smiled at them. "Now that I know what scared me, I'm fine! Thanks for coming over anyway." The couple got up from the bed and walked out of the dark room with a now happy Ruka. Rua smiled when he saw his sister with a smile on her face.

He ran over to them asking, "You alright now Ruka?" She nodded. "Great! Thanks you guy. I probably will never understand a lot of the Signer stuff since... well since I'm not a Signer."

"Not a problem guys. Anything to help you two out. If you guys ever need anything, all you have to do is call us. Me and Yusei both," Aki said. The twins nodded, smiling. "Well, me and Yusei have to get going before my dad has a heart attack. Take care you two!" She called as they both walked out of the apartment, leaving the twins alone. Ruka turned around and started walking back to her room. Rua turned around as well and raised an eyebrow.

"Sis, where are you going?" He asked.

She remainded silent for a minute. "I'm just going to go work on my deck really quick. I... want to challange Yusei for a duel sometime. You go ahead and start eating dinner, I'll be down in a minute," She insisted. Her twin shrugged and went over into the kitchen to start eating his meal. Ruka went into her room again... smiling evilly, her eyes turning black. "So, Takeru is already here. As are Aiko and Katusmi. This is going to be very interesting. I have to prepare for the upcoming battle... this is going to be fun!" The girl said with a mennissing look crossing her face.

* * *

Dun dun dun! Yeah... Ruka's not really acting like herself, now is she? I hope this chapter keeps all of you interested, 'cause this is... the begining of the end! Mwhahahaha!... too dramatic? Lol. But really, I hope you liked it. Please review! ^_^

Reviewing + ... yeah yeah yeah, I say this after every chapter, you get the picture by now. xD


	20. Chapter 19

Sorry that I didn't update for a while. I've been... well, not really busy, more like distracted. By just about anything besides this story. Lol. Facebook, random 5d's videos on Youtube, music, school, Christmas. I wrote a story for my friend Hidden Leaf Ninja using her OC she made for me. Check out her stories, they're really good! I'm Abi Cari in her stuff! ... (whispers) and I'm Yusei's girlfriend in them too. ^_^ (Fan girl squeal) She's Naruto's girlfriend... eventually. Anyway, hope you enjoy this delayed chapter!

* * *

After having a rather awkward dinner with Aki's parents, Yusei went home to find a freaking out Crow sitting on the couch next to his Yami. Crow scooted over on the couch, but the Yami only inched closer to the orange haired duelist. Crow growled under his breath. "Do you not know the meaning of personal space, man? Go to the other side of the couch Riku, seriously! Oh, hey Yusei... Why didn't you guys tell me about this Yami stuff before?" He yelled. Yusei shrugged his shoulders and Crow sighed. "Riku, meet Yusei. Yusei meet Riku."

Both Yusei and Riku nodded to each other. The dark haired Signer then put his coat in the closet and sat down in the living room, tired. "So everyone has their Yamis' right? Ruka just got hers, and me, Jack, and Aki _have _had ours. Hey, Takeru, where are you?" Yusei called.

"Takeru? He's here? Oh crap, must bow to the great ruler!" Riku shouted, getting down on the floor and bowing to someone who wasn't even there. He looked up and narrowed his eyes. "Where is he?"

"Um, Yusei, what's Riku doing?" Crow asked, about to poke his partner in the back. Riku smacked his hand away. Just then, Takeru made a dramatic entrance by having the sounds of thunder and the sight of lightning appear behind him as he walked. "Whoa... Your Yami is a freakin' show off."

"Yeah, don't remind me," Yusei muttered. "He still thinks he's the great ruler of his kingdom rather than being a regular person like me. It gets annoying."

"I am the great and all mighty Takeru! Ruler of the ancient city of... damn, I forget what my kingdom was called, it's been so long. Oh Riku! It's so good to see you again!" Takeru shouted, not really caring about the King act anymore. If Jack had seen that, he would have punched the spirit for making a King reference without "The King's" permission. "Riku... stand up."

"Yes sir," Riku said quickly. "How've you been sir?"

"Pretty good... and quit calling me 'sir', I'm not the king anymore. And you don't have to bow to me. You were my best friend when we were with Takeru and Riku in the past! Loosen up like I did! Man, this time is so cool, you've gotta check it out!" The spirit insisted. The other nodded. "Now, I must teach you the magic ways of a new invention they have here! It's called... the X-box 360! Come, come. We shall kill Nazi zombies on 'Call of Duty' together!" The two of them ran off into Crow's room, where their X-box was.

"Well, that was weird..." Crow implied. "So, I hope you're better at explaining this spirit stuff than Jack is. He said, 'they're annoying little see through people that stalk you, look like you, and are basically the complete opposite of you!' In other words... he made me even more confused. Then he called me stupid and went across the street to have some coffee with Katsumi and Carly," The tail Signer informed Yusei. He let out a laugh and started to tell Crow more about the Yami's past and where they came from... which only made him even more confused than Jack had made him. He just figured that he was just too tired to comprehend all of it, so he went to bed, kicking Riku and Takeru out. They both complained, saying they were doing awesome on the game. Yusei rolled his eyes and wondered where Bruno had gotten to. He disappeared sometimes, so he just put it aside in his mind.

Takeru was just sitting on the couch watching TV with Riku, who was very interested in the new technology that people had now a days. Out of the blue, both Yamis felt a strike of fear and consern. They both jumped up and ran out of the garage. Yusei looked up from his labtop and raised an eyebrow. Crow heard the rampage and glanced out of his bedroom door, then down at Yusei, who shrugged. They two spirits came back, dragging a confused Katsumi back from the coffee shop with Jack close behind, looking mad that he didn't get to finish his coffee.

"What in the world are you three doing?" Jack yelled. "You made me leave my perfectly good coffee at the shop!" The three Yamis glared at the taller blonde. He took a step back away from them and went to the kitchen to make himself some coffee instead.

"Do you really think she's back?" Katsumi asked in a panic. Takeru nodded mindlessly. "Then where is she? Is she already in someone's body?"

Yusei, interested by their conversation stood up and walked over to them. "What are you guys talking about? Who is this 'she' you're talking about? And is she a Yami? I swear, it seems like there's a Yami around every corner now a days!"

"Yeah, she's a Yami..." Takeru said quietly. His eyes widened, realizing who "She" was probably with. "Partner... didn't you say that the last Singer got their Yami today? Besides Crow... who was it?"

"Ruka, why?" Yusei asked, suddenly becoming worried. Takeru ran a hand through his hair. Riku and Katsumi bit their bottom lip in worry. "Is 'she' a good thing or a bad thing, guys?" Crow slid down the railing of the stairs and landed right next to his Yami. Jack also came in with a cup of hot coffee in his hand, wondering why everyone was gathered in one spot.

"Bad... it's a very bad thing, damn it!" Takeru yelled, slamming his fist into the wall. "Her name is Rin. She was the only one of us that went totally off the deep end! She tried to take over the world once the Dark Signer conflict ended! She killed her host and sealed herself away in the Ancient Fairy Dragon card! After that, we didn't know what to do, so we just left her inside there! We didn't know we'd come back out. Now she's probably out to kill all of us again... she was so innocent, yet so dangerous! Don't get me wrong, she's young but has the mind of a twisted adult... which totally freaks me out for some reason!"

Yusei looked to the rest of his friends. Jack set his cup of coffee down, which he never did no matter what, and listened closer. Crow didn't move or react. He knew that the description of Rin sounded a lot like little Ruka... except the evil and dangerous part. Ruka was small and innocent, like she wouldn't hurt a fly... and _she _wouldn't. But Rin, from her description, would kill her own mother if she had to. It sent a chill through Yusei's spine.

The six of them heard a D-wheel pull up to the garage and turned around to see who it was. It was Aki with Aiko by her side. "Whoa... you guys are already in a group, cool. AIko got a bad feeling abuot something but she won't tell me what," Aki said, taking her helmet off and running down the stairs.

"Aiko, you felt Rin's presents as well?" Riku guessed.

"Well, hello to you too Riku. Nice to see you after three thousand years!" Aiko yelled in frustration. She looked toward Takeru, which instantly calmed her down. "What are we going to do? She's not going to be happy and calm! She's probably still bent on ruling the world... but seriously, what is the point of ruling the world? It seems like all the bad guys want to rule over something now a days."

"I know! Finally, someone who thinks like me and Jack! High-five girl!" Crow shouted. Both him and Jack high-fived Aki's Yami and smiled.

"Would you two shut up!" Katsumi exclaimed. Jack and Crow shrunk down. "I swear, sir, you can not shut your mouth when something serious comes up! Now... what are we going to do about the crazy brat?"

"There's nothing much we can do other than beat her and sent her back into the Ancient Fairy Dragon card," Takeru suggested. "So, if Rin is inside Ruka already, then we're going to have to fight the girl with all our strength. Because, if we don't beat her by the next full moon, we're doomed..."

"Are you serious, 'cause the next full moon is tomorrow?" Jack pointed out. Takeru lost his straight face and laughed.

"Nope! I just thought that would sound awesome. But, as long as we beat her by the time she figures out how to use the child's body completely, we'll be fine. But, no joking now... Some of us are going to get hurt, some of us may even d-die. And I don't want that to happen," He said honestly. "Aiko, you were my wife in our past lives. I loved you as did my master with your master. It's a bond that will never be broken."

Aiko nodded, as did Aki.

"Katsumi... you were one of my greatest friends to both me and my master. He appointed your host to a lord when the war was over, am I right? You both were so important and special to me. You were my best friends... but then you went off running with that so called wife of yours and I never heard from you again until this time... which kind of sucked. But you're still my friend," Takeru continued. "This is going to be a hard fight. Are you going to run this time?"

"Never. I'm not making that mistake again. I'm staying by your side... even if Jack does not," Katsumi said with a determined smile.

"Hey! Like I, Jack Atlas, would run from a challenge like this! The King accepts all tasks that come his way! You can count on me," Jack deafened.

Takeru laughed, then turned to Riku. "You Riku... were my best friend even before all this started. I knew you when we had our first life, before we were Yamis. We had some good times and we still do. But then your master came and kicked us out while we were playing 'Call of Duty,' which wasn't cool. But that doesn't matter right now because we have a bigger fight in our hands. And I plan on having thousands of more years of good times with you. You're not going to die on me... right?"

"I've got your back man, count on me," Riku said, putting his arm around Takeru. "But when we're finished with this fighting business, can we play that game again? I swear, you cheated!"

"I didn't cheat, you just suck! That's what you get for coming to this time last! So I win," The Yami gloated. The other seven rolled their eyes. "And you four... actually live people! I can trust you guys to not back down when it comes to battling Ruka right? You're not going to wimp out on us just because you're friends with her are you? Because if you do, we won't have a chance of winning this fight. The girl you know and love may actually be cute and innocent... but Rin is a whole different story. Attack with no mercy, got it?"

The four Signers were silent. The silence worried Takeru. After the whole big speech he just gave, they weren't going to answer him? Jack was the first one to step forward, saying, "the girl maybe small, but she's got some fight in her, even without this crazy Rin chick. This is going to be hard... possibly as hard as the Dark Signer war. I'm in, knowing that I, Jack Atlas, may have to hurt my friend to help her through a tough time like this!"

"I'm with the blockhead, Ruka is my friend, but we've gotta help her get Rin out of her! We _all _may get hurt doing this, but... we were hurt during the Signer war right? Hell, I wasn't even a Signer until that last battle with Godwin, so I'm as sure as hell in this!" Crow encouraged. He put his hand in the middle of the eight of them. "Come on, you're making me look stupid guys." The four spirits laughed and put their hands in. Jack rolled his eyes, but put his right hand in as well, pulling up his sleeve to show off his mark of the dragon. Crow pulled his hand out and did the same.

"Ruka is like a little sister to me... so I'll do anything to help her," Aki insisted, sticking her ungloved hand into the pile. Everyone stared at Yusei, the only person who hadn't said anything. His dark black bangs covered his eyes, not letting anyone see them. The truth was, he was crying a little bit. How could he hurt the girl who took him in when he crashed in an alley way? The girl that he fought Dark Signers with? The girl that was so young and, like everyone was saying, innocent? He never said he wouldn't do it... he just wouldn't like it.

"I... I'll do it. No backing out. I've never backed out of something as important as this, and I'm not going to start now," Yusei said, looking up to his friends. He put his hand in and smiled.

"Let's go... Team Yamis!" Takeru shouted, throwing his hand up, no one else following his action. "Not working for ya?"

"No!" The rest of them yelled at him. "You ruined the moment!"

"Sorry, sorry, sheesh!"

* * *

War has begun to spread among the Signers... and where the hell is Ruka and Rua during these speeches? If I was Rua and I actually knew about my sister being taken over by an evil spirit, I'd run! I hope you guys liked this one and I hope you all have a Merry Christmas or a Happy Whatever-you-celebrate if I don't update by then! This story is coming to a close and I hope y'all liked what I've wrote. ^_^


	21. Chapter 20

I got a lot of awesome stuff for Christmas! I got Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's Duel Transer! I was very happy. I would get Tag Force 5... or Tag Force 4 for that matter. But I don't have a PSP. It looks so cool! I got a sweatshirt that says Card Games on Motorcycles, a Fullmetal Alchemist shirt, and a Taylor Swift CD. Tell me in the review what y'all got for the holidays. Even if you didn't get anything, say if it was fun or not! If you can't tell, I love Christmas. ^_^ Oh hey, look. There's a story under this. Lol. Please R&R.

* * *

"I'll go," Riku said out of the blue. The rest of them looked at him, confused. "Look, we don't know if she's gotten stronger since the last war. So, I'll go see if she's even more powerful. If that is, you don't mind Crow. We may have to run if she's too strong." Crow smiled and nodded.

"Riku, are you sure about this?" Takeru asked. Crow put an arm around his Yami and smiled like a dork. _"Is he okay? Did he, like, get drunk in the past three seconds?" _

"We can take anything that little brat Rin has to throw at us, right buddy?" The orange haired duelist said, still smiling. Becoming a little concerned for his master, Riku slowly pulled his arm off him and backed away. "Taking that as a yes, so when do we leave?"

Yusei spoke before Takeru, saying, "it would probably be best if we waited until morning. It's already past nine, so why go when she's probably asleep?" The rest of them shrugged in agreement. "Then we'll need our sleep. Especially you Crow." With that, Aki went back home with Aiko and the boys went to their rooms to catch up on some well deserved sleep. Jack fell asleep without any hesitation. Crow was jumping around the room, too excited about his mission for tomorrow. Aki tossed and turned, but eventually fell asleep. Yusei was the only one that didn't get any sleep at all. Takeru nagged at him to go to sleep numerous times, but the Signer just couldn't.

The next morning, everyone was at the garage again. Bruno had somehow come back from where ever he had been and was confused when he saw all the Singers, minus Ruka, in their house. Yusei decided to fill the blue haired teen on everything that had been going on the past month or so. After the half an hour explanation, Bruno needed a nap from all the information he had been given. He was a super genius, yet he wasn't able to take in a half an hours worth of simple spirit info. The Yamis knew that they weren't supposed to tell non-Signers about their existence, but they didn't really cared at this point in time.

Crow put his helmet on and mounted Blackbird. "You ready, Riku? This is gonna be wicked!" Crow shouted, still not able to hide his excitement. Riku nodded, disappearing into Crow's Black-feather Dragon card. "Awesome. I'll be back in about an hour or two."

"Wait, why would it take that long? All you're doing is scouting out Rin's powers," Jack asked. The orange haired teen laughed.

"Yeah, I'm probably going to get bored or hungry by the time this is over, so I'm gonna stop for some pizza before I come home! Later guys!" He called as he revved the engine and sped out of the garage. They all shook their heads and sighed; Crow would always be Crow, no matter what kind of danger you put him through. Crow drove through the streets of Neo Domino, making his way to the twins' apartment in the tops. _"This is going to be really easy!"_

"Have you not been listening to a word we said?" Riku yelled at him from the card. Crow opened his mouth to say something, but Riku continued. "Before you say anything, yes, I can read your mind! Did Yusei not tell you that? But, Crow, this is going to be hard! Very _hard_! Not a walk in the park. The last time someone underestimated Rin, they got killed! More specifically, their body exploded from her rage! Do you want that happening to you?"

Crow thought about it for a minute. Riku groaned, hating that his master had to even think about his answer. "Well, no. But if I could come back to life, then I would just to see what it would feel like to explode! Don't you think it would feel really weird to explode?" He answered with a chuckle. Riku wanted to punch his host, but that would probably cause him even more brain damage then he already had. "Hey, don't worry. If anything happens, then I'll just... actually, I never thought about that."

"You're not supporting your own case here, man," Riku mumbled. "I'm tired. Wake me up when we get to the twins' place, then I'll take over your body and confront her. G'night man."

"We're here!" Crow yelled at him instantly. The spirit narrowed his eyes at Crow and growled. "Well, we are. Good luck in there, dude. I'll take your place and steal that nap of yours!" Then the two of them switched bodies. Riku pulled on Crow's collar and dragged him to the elevator to get upstairs. "Okay then, no nap." They went up to the apartment and knocked on the door.

Rua answered the door with a bright smile on his face. "Hey Crow! What brings you by? Do you have a package for us or something?" He asked. Riku didn't know how to respond to the question. "Um Crow, are you okay? You look a little tired."

"Give me my body! I'll handle this until we find Ruka!" Crow yelled. He pushed a confused Riku out of his body and smile. "Nope. No package today little dude. I came by to see if you guys were doing alright. Heard Ruka was feeling a little down lately, she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. She's hanging out by herself more, but I don't mind. Means more Tv time for me! You wanna see her? She's just working on her deck again. Says that she wants to challenge Yusei soon for a little fun match up," The male twin said. Riku chewed on his bottom lip in worry. Crow nodded and Rua let him in. He said that she was in her room and that he'd be on the sofa is he needed anything. Crow stood at the door to the little girl's room and let Riku take over for the time being.

"Hey Ruka, you in here?" Riku whispered. Letting his eyes change from white and grey to their natural red and black, he walked in, shutting the door. "Ruka? Ruka!" The room was deathly silent and neither Crow nor Riku could see the hand in front of their faces. And that was a bad thing. In every horror movie Crow has seen in his lifetime, which is many, if the room is dark and really quiet, you're going to get killed. He didn't really feel like getting killed today. He always thought he would go down in an epic Duel with some evil dude, but now it seemed like that wasn't going to happen.

"Crow, that you?" They heard Ruka call. Riku sighed, it didn't seem like Rin was in control... at least for the moment anyway. Ruka flipped the light switch and smiled wickedly, her eyes red and black like Riku's. They both jumped back and yelped. "You're scouting me out aren't you? Seeing if I've gotten more powerful in the past three thousand years? Very smart... Takeru came up with that, didn't he, Riku? He was always the smart one. He is the leader after all. You just stood back and relaxed until we came up with a plan, then you'd jump back right into action."

"That sounds like something I would do. You made it sound like you were awesome and didn't take orders from anyone before," Crow teased his Yami, forgetting all about Rin. The girl smirked and raised her hand up. Riku's eyes went wide, his body frozen in fear. Crow turned to her and backed away slowly. "What's she doing? Dude... dude! What is she doing? She's not going to make my body explode right? ... Right?" He yelled. Riku shrugged slightly, still not able to move.

A gust of sharp air slammed Riku into the wall hard. He cried out in pain and fell to the floor. Crow ran to him and got down on his knees to see if he was okay. "You don't want to mess with me this time around, dorks. My power is ten times greater than it was three thousand years ago! That was just a small dose of just my wind power. Would you like to see fire or water?" She threatened.

"Crow!" A voice yelled from the corner. It was Ruka's spirit. She ran over to the two of them and hugged onto Crow's spirit. He was confused at first, but then put two and two together. He put his arms around the scared girl and held her close. "Leave my friends alone, monster!"

"Now why would I do that, you little brat? It's fun to mess with my once close friends and cause them pain," Rin said with an evil smile planted on her lips. Riku rose up slightly, clutching his stomach in pain. His wounds had already started to heal, but they still hurt like hell.

"Y-you're demented," He muttered through clenched teeth. Rin laughed and let out another gust of wind, hitting Crow and sending him disappearing into the next room. "Crow! Be g-grateful that he was just a s-spirit and didn't smash the wall." Ruka held onto Riku and whimpered into his shoulder. "Hey, it's going to be okay... once we get out of here that is."

"Who says I'm gonna let you punks go anywhere?" Rin challenged. Crow came running in from the other room, a freaked out look on his face. He grabbed Ruka's hand and ran out of the room. Riku soon followed, running close behind. Rua turned around when he heard them sprinting out of their apartment. He shrugged and went back to watching Tv. Rin came out, her eyes seeming normal like she was actually Ruka.

"Hey sis, what happened to Crow? Why was he running out of here with a scared look on his face like this?" He asked, trying to recreate Crow's expression. She smiled.

"I told him a ghost story that I heard at school and he got scared really easily. It was about his Black-feather Dragon Card bursting into flames and then the spirit of his dragon coming to haunt him. He didn't want something that big haunting him, so he ran off to make sure his card was okay. He's such a dork," The girl lied. Rua bursted out laughing and fell back on the couch. _"Now that Riku has seen what I can do, he can go back and strike fear into the other's hearts, including their little hosts too."_

With Crow, Ruka and Riku, they were panting outside, out of breath from running down thrity flights of stairs to get down to the main level. Crow took over his body again and took out his cell phone. It rang and Yusei answered his phone. "Hey Crow, how'd it go?"

"Dude... I am in so much freakin' pain right now it's not even funny! She... she's nuts that's what she is! How a little girl could be like that is beyond my bird-brain! Ow... aw man. Oh, I was able to find Ruka's spirit and get her out of there. She seems fine, just tired that's all," He explained. "Oh... I don't think I'm going to stop for pizza... lost my appitite when I got slammed through a wall by a gust of wind. I'll see ya when I get back home Yus. I'll tell you more once I get there, 'kay?"

Yusei was silent. Crow shrugged, taking that for a yes and hung up. Ruka sat behind Crow and Riku returned to his Signer Dragon. "Crow... are we going to stop Rin?" Ruka asked quietly. Crow nodded.

"Now that I know this can't be a joke like I really wanted it to be... she is so going down. Besides, when you hurt Crow 'The Bullet' Hogan and his friends... you ain't gonna be feeling all that well after I'm done with ya!" He shouted. People gave him weird looks when they walked by. "I said that to loud, didn't I?"

"Oh yeah. Now lets go!" The youngest Signer demanded. Crow revved his engine and sped off back to the garage, still clutching onto his stomach in pain. They both knew that this was going to be one of their toughest fights yet.

* * *

Dude, that seemed to take forever! Sorry if the part where Crow and Riku met Rin wasn't well written. I don't know what's going on with me today. I think Crow would hate me if he knew I was doing this to him. But I love him, he's so awesome. He's like, my second or third favorite character on this show! First is Yusei and it's a tie for second with Crow and Bruno. Well, hoped you guys liked it!


	22. Chapter 21

I am SO sorry that this is really late. I've been working on this project for my friend and then I got into a writing piece that I'm probably not even going to put on here in the first place… it's been weird. I drew a picture of Yusei in a baseball uniform the other day though. ^_^ it looks so cute and it actually turned out better than I hoped it would so that was good. Anyway, hope you like this one!

* * *

Crow parked his D-wheel outside the garage, why he didn't just park it in there, he didn't know. He was too tired to think. Little spirit Ruka looked at him with a weird expression on her face. This wasn't like Crow. He's never looked this defeated and tired. He, Ruka and Riku walked in through the front doors, seeing Yusei and the others waiting on the couch for them.

"Crow, how'd it go?" Aki asked. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Instead, he just walked down the stairs and sat down in one of the chairs. They all stared at him, including Bruno and cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"It didn't go as smoothly as our little bird-brain had hoped it would," Riku said with a sigh. Crow only nodded and then fell asleep. Jack rolled his eyes and attempted to smack the younger Duelist. Yusei glared at him and narrowed his eyes. Knowing the look he had just gotten was the "Do-anything-stupid-and-I'm-going-to-have-to-kill-you," look, he stopped his hand.

"What do you mean by 'didn't go smoothly,' Riku?" Takeru questioned with a straight face. Riku shrugged and let Ruka come out from behind him.

"Yusei!" She cried and ran up to him. His eyes went wide and he knelt down to the child's height. She passed right through him and ran through Bruno too. He felt a cold chill run up his spine and shivered. (A/N: A reviewer reminded me that Ruka can't touch anyone since she's a spirit and all that jazz. xD) She turned back around to her older brother figure and walked up to him. Yusei stuck his hand out and hers touched his, fading right through Yusei's skin.

"Well… no one ever said that she can't touch other spirits," Katsumi pointed out. Takeru and Yusei shrugged, switching out bodies. Now, able to hug the female twin, Yusei knelt down again to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whimpered in fear and worry. It seemed like everyone was worried and scared. Given the situation, they had every right to be.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go for a walk until this spirit Yami stuff gets figured out. This is all confusing anyway," Bruno said out of nowhere, grabbing his jacket. _"I've got somewhere to be anyway. I need to go find Delta Eagle so I can finish teaching Yusei about Accel Synchro. No… Dark Glass needs to, not Bruno." _The blue haired teen left after Yusei said bye and sorry that he couldn't be a part of the odd event. Bruno didn't really mind since he was keeping something from them too.

"Well," Riku began. "When we got there, Rin was already in Ruka's body. She's gotten stronger alright and she slammed me into a freaking wall. Then sent Crow in his spirit form through a wall. Her motivation is freakish. She said that she just wants to cause her old allies and friends pain. It was really creepy when she said it too!"

"Well, we can't just sit here and do nothing! What do you think we should do?" Jack blurted out. Riku shrugged and leaned up against the wall. Jack growled under his breath. He's never liked not knowing stuff. "Um… Yusei, you think of something! Come on, you're always the one to think of stuff whenever we don't have a plan!"

Yusei thought for a moment and… came up with nothing. When they were fighting the Dark Signers, at least they knew how to beat them. They have no clue how to stop Rin. It could be by a Duel, or they may actually have to kill her. They just didn't know this time around. It was probably by a Duel, but being the genius that Yusei was, he always wanted to be a one-hundred percent sure he was right.

"Riku, did she say anything about how to beat her… wait that was a stupid question!" Yusei complained, beginning to get a pounding headache. "Um… did she say anything about a Duel of some kind?"

"Yeah she did!" Crow shouted, waking up from his short nap. Everyone looked at him and paid close attention. "Dudes… I'm still tired. I'm going back to bed."

Jack growled and picked his friend up by the front of his shirt. "You aren't sleeping until we get all in info we need idiot! Now start talking!" He yelled. Yusei put a hand on his friend's shoulder to calm him down. The blond growled and set Crow back down, who still had the "What-the-hell-just-happened," expression on his face.

"Well… Rua said that she was preparing her deck to challenge you Yusei. It could have been a cover up, like just something to tell Rua or something on the lines of that," Crow explained. Everyone looked at Yusei, wondering what he was going to say, except Jack.

"_How did he figure that it could just be a cover up for Rua? I didn't even think of that! The idiot is starting to become smarter… I'm doomed," _Jack thought, his head down in shame. Crow had a smirk on his face, feeling smart again. Aki and Ruka chuckled. To them, Jack and Crow have always acted like a married couple. Always arguing and fighting over the dumbest stuff. Like Jack buying too much coffee from across the street.

"Will that mean that you'll have to beat her in a Duel like a Dark Signer? All you've have to do is win, then _poof! _Everything is back to normal… well, as normal as things can get around here," Katsumi mumbled. Yusei shrugged and paced the room, thinking up a strategy. Everyone still kept their eyes glued to the blue eyed Signer. Takeru was in the kitchen though… trying to find the cereal. Riku narrowed his eyes and went to go drag him back to the important meeting. (A/N: I felt like being random with the cereal)

"Come on, I like this stuff and I may die in the next week or so! Let me eat in peace!" He protested. The group sighed and shook their heads. Yusei only smiled at his partner's stupidity.

Aki looked down at her watch and gasped. "Sorry guys, I gotta go! I have a street duel with a friend of mine in the Diamond district! Hope you can come up with a plan!" She shouted as she ran out the door along with Akio. If it was physically possible, a light bulb appeared above Yusei's head.

"I got it! Aki gave me an idea! And can I have my body back so I can explain?" He declared. Takeru shrugged and switched bodies. Yusei sighed at the bowl of cereal in his hand and set it down on the couch. The leader spirit knelt down next to a still slightly freaked out Ruka and rubbed her teal hair lovingly. She smiled. The Yamis surrounded him with wide eyes and open ears. Yusei, totally freaked out by their sudden mood change, took a few steps back and continued. "Well, she brought up the old street duels right? Why don't I have my Duel with Rin in a normal street Duel? It seems normal enough and if anyone asks questions, then I'll just tell them that I'm helping her out with Dueling techniques."

Jack thought to himself for a minute and shook his head. "It's a good idea… but what about when she shouts into the air, 'I'm going to kill you!' what then? People will wonder about the strange little girl who wants to kill Yusei Fudo," He pointed out. Riku and Crow nodded. She really did want to kill Yusei along with the other Yamis and Signers… mostly the Yamis though. They had a history.

"Then… we're screwed. Anyone got any better ideas?" He offered with his arms folded across his chest. Everyone was silent. "I didn't think so. In that case, I'm facing her… today."

"What? Why today, are you in that much of a rush to get her out of here?" Jack questioned. Yusei glared at him.

"If we wait and waste time like we did with the Dark Signers, we may not have a chance to stop her all together. In our last fight, we ran out of time and it was a really close call. Godwin almost beat us! We got lucky and the Crimson Dragon helped us out. We don't know if the Crimson Dragon will help us this time. It's all or nothing this time around," He said in a low, depressing tone. The room was deathly silent while Yusei got his cell phone out of his pocket, dialing the twins' apartment phone.

Rua answered and said, "Hey Yusei! What's up?" The energetic twin shouted. Said blue eyed teen couldn't help but laugh.

"I need to talk to Ruka real fast. She um… said she was having some trouble with science yesterday when I talked to her. I wanted to see if I could help. Are you having any trouble with any of your subjects?" Yusei asked, trying to cover up the fact that he wanted to talk to the evil spirit hiding in the female twin's body.

"Yeah! Language arts, Duel physical education, spelling, math, science and basic Duel Monsters history," Rua explained. Yusei sighed.

"Rua, that's all of your subjects," The Signer reminded. The boy laughed.

"Yup! Oh, here ya go, here's Ruka! Promise to help me with everything Yusei?" He pleaded. Yusei smiled.

"I promise Rua. I'll come over tomorrow to help you guys," He said before Rua handed the phone over to Rin. "Rin, that you?"

She laughed. "It's me Yusei! What did you call for?" She asked, keeping Ruka's sweet sounding voice in play. Yusei growled.

"Tell Rua that I had to help you out with science, nothing else," Yusei ordered. Rin chuckled. "Now, we know that in order for you to be stopped, we have to beat you in a Duel. Name your time and place!"

"Yeah science is a real drag. I took on extra credit on our science book. I think it was page _800, _but I'm not sure. I'll go check!" She hinted. Yusei kept a straight face. Obviously she wanted to face him at eight o'clock tonight. At night would be best, not many people have street Duels after dark.

He heard Rua yell in the background, "Our books don't even have 800 pages Ruka! You're wrong!" Rin scoffed and rolled her eyes, Yusei not able to see her expression.

"It was on _diamonds_ and other minerals I think. Our teacher wanted me to get a look at the next unit we're going to be studying. Do you think you could help me with it? This is _going to be difficult," _She mocked. It was going to be at eight o'clock at the Diamond district street duel area, and she hinted that the Duel wasn't going to be an easy one. "Can you do it?"

"Of course. I'll meet you there, no doubt. Bring it on," Yusei said, determined to win this fight for Ruka. On the other line, Rin smiled wickedly. She was going to have fun with this. She looked up at the clock on the mantle and smiled. It was time to meet someone at the Diamond area.

"Great! Then just come over so you can help me and Rua at the same time! I gotta go Yusei… see ya soon," She teased before hanging up the phone. She grabbed her Duel board, Duel disk, and deck and started to walk out the door. Rua turned around on the couch and raised an eyebrow at his sister.

"Hey, Ruka, where you going?" He asked. Rin stopped and turned around.

"I um… promised a friend that I would go Duel them… in the Diamond area. They left a few minutes ago probably," She answered. Rua shrugged and turned his attention back to whatever was on TV. The small girl left the house and went downstairs to the main floor, heading outside. She dropped the skateboard on the ground and got on, connecting her Duel disk which had her deck in it already.

The evil girl rode all the way across Neo Domino to get to the Diamond district early. She had to meet Aki so she could use her as bait for Yusei. Aki wasn't going to go back to Yusei before the battle. She was staying until it started, then she would put her up for ransom. _"Oh, how I love how my little mind works sometimes. Takeru… you're going to pay for what you did to me so long ago. Along with your little host!"_

She skidded to a stop and scanned the area for the red haired Signer. She saw her D-wheel in the distance and hid behind a pillar.

Aki pulled up to the parking area of the Diamond Duel area and looked around for her school friend, Natalie. "Hm… I wonder where she could be. I better call her," The older female Signer said to herself, pulling out her pink phone.

"Don't bother. She never plans on coming. That was my doing, Aki-neechan," Rin said, coming out from behind the pillar. Aki took a step back, knowing that it wasn't really Ruka with her. "What's wrong? It's just me… Ruka!"

"No, you're not! You're the evil Yami Rin!" Aki remembered. Aiko bit her bottom lip in worry. "Aiko, go get Yusei and the others, hurry!"

Rin's eyes lit up. "Aiko, that you? My, it's been so long hasn't it? Three thousand years is a long time for not moving around and talking to people. Especially when the only people that can see you, hate you and think you're evil!"

"That's because you are evil," Aiko stated plainly. Rin growled. "Be safe. You can handle her until I get back right?" Aki nodded and smiled. Her Yami ran away, heading back towards the garage.

Aki looked back to the demon child and narrowed her eyes. "Crow and Riku told us about what you can do, Rin. I'm not scared of you. I have powers of my own," Aki threatened.

"That may be… but they aren't as strong as mine," Rin said quietly, snapping her fingers, making a gust of wind hit Aki. She hit the side of a building and was instantly knocked out. "I told you they weren't as strong as mine. Then again, I cheated and didn't even let you use yours. I guess I really am evil! Now that you sent your Yami out to find Yusei and Takeru… they'll come running. And I'll be ready for them."

* * *

Man, Rin even freaks me out, and I made her up myself! Maybe she's just my dark side… God, I hope not. Sorry that it was late and short! The next one may take a while because… it's going to be the last chapter! You know… probably. Either it's the last or second to last not including the epilogue. You guys pick: one long chapter, but it'll be the last, or two smaller chapters. One way or another I'm doing an epilogue. Hoped you liked this one! ;D

~Chibi Duelist ^_^


	23. Chapter 22

This is gonna be really hard. I'm not good at writing Duels, so this may be kind of crappy. Just don't kill me, okay? I'm just going to make it up as I go along. And… I don't even know what cards are in Yusei and Ruka's decks! Then again, I can always go look at my Duel Transer video game. I'm facing Yusei right now… he's really hard to beat! But then again, I'm not the greatest Duelist. Hope this doesn't suck! xD

* * *

"What's the matter Yusei? You seem more worried than usual… and that's saying something," Takeru implied. Yusei sighed and put his phone back in his pocket. He had been trying to call Aki for about ten minutes and she wasn't answering. He was starting to get worried. What if something bad happened to her? With all of the crazy things that were going on, he couldn't help but think of the worst outcome. It could be absolutely nothing. Maybe her phone died, but there was something in Yusei's heart that told him that she was in some kind of trouble.

"It's nothing to be concerned about. Don't worry," He said, trying to calm his worried friend. Then, the garage door swung open, revealing Aiko standing there. "Aiko, do you have any idea where Aki is? I've been trying to call her the past ten minutes! Wait, what are you doing here anyway?"

The spirit bit her bottom lip. "Aki's been taken captive by Rin, we have to help her!" She announced.

"What!" Basically everyone in the room shouted. Crow and Riku came running down the stairs from his room while Jack came sprinting in from the kitchen with Katsumi by his side and Ruka stood up from the couch. "Aki's been what?"

"You heard me, she's been knocked out by Rin and I couldn't do anything but run! I'm ashamed of myself," She muttered. Yusei's fist clenched, but he kept his cool as much as he could. He put a hand on her shoulder and sighed.

"You did the right thing by running. If you wouldn't have come, then we wouldn't have had any idea where she was. Thank you," He said honestly. She wiped a small tear away and nodded. He turned back to Takeru and smirked. "You ready to kick some twelve year old ass?"

"Yeah, that'll be me you're destroying you do realize that right?" Ruka added, crossing her arms over her chest. Takeru laughed and Yusei just sighed again. "Don't worry, I know what you mean. Just get it over with won't ya?"

"You're coming with me aren't you?" The blue eyed teen asked, turning to the rest of them. "You're all coming right?" They all nodded in unison, smiling. Yusei and the other members of Team 5d's got on their D-wheels and revved their engines, speeding out of the garage. They followed Aiko to where she had been with Aki before. Yusei didn't see anyone, not even Rin.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Jack asked while getting off his D-wheel. Aiko nodded and raised an eyebrow. She was positive that this was the same spot where Aki had gotten taken.

"Of course it's the right place you idiots," A girl voice said from the shadows. Rin walked out, that wicked smile playing on her face. Ruka glared at the person who had snatched her body from her. Rin didn't pay any attention to the younger Signer and looked toward Yusei with hate in her eyes. Takeru appeared next to him and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Where is Aki?" Yusei yelled. Rin shrugged with a smirk. "Tell me!"

"Right here, just take a look," The evil girl said, moving out of the way. Aki was lying on the concrete floor, knocked out. The blue eyed Signer began to run to her. "Take another step and she dies!"

Yusei stopped moving and glared at her. "How can a little girl be so twisted?" He muttered to himself.

"I have no idea, ask my parents. Wait, they're dead never mind! Now… a Duel Fudo Yusei? How 'bout it? If you win, you get Aki back, the girl gets her body back and I disappear forever. If I win, you die as do the other Signers along with me ruling the world… Sound like fair stakes?"

"_No, but what else am I supposed to do? I have to save everyone. It's all up to me now. I won't let anyone die and I will __not__ fail," _Yusei thought, activating his Duel Disk. "You've got yourself a Duel Rin. Give it your best shot."

Rin took out her, rather Ruka's, pink Duel Disk and placed it on her arm. "Oh, you'll wish you wouldn't have said that when I get done with you Fudo. After I'm done with you, I'm going to the rest of the Signers and that will destroy the Yamis that betrayed me so long ago!" She declared.

Takeru rolled his eyes. "You're the one that went totally psychopath on us you little brat!" He reminded. She growled at him, but otherwise ignored him.

"Duel!" The two competitors shouted. (A/N: Now this, dear readers, is why it took so long for me to update. I had what you've already read above done since January 10th! The Duels are hard! And I'm very sorry about that. And I'm going to be using cards from the Duel Transer game and cards that would just help out in the duel. ^_^)

* * *

*Turn 1. Rin-4000 Yusei-4000*

They drew their five cards and looked at one another. "Ladies first, Yusei, I draw!" Rin drew her card and smiled. "I summon my _Sunlight Unicorn_ in attack mode! (Atk: 1800 Def: 1000) I set two cards face down and end my turn! Good luck."

Yusei narrowed his eyes at the girl. "It's my turn, draw!" Yusei looked at his cards and thought of a strategy. For now he would just have to wait. "I play my _Speed Warrior_ in defense mode (Def: 400/ Atk:900) and I call it a turn with two face downs of my own!" The warrior, now blue from being in defense mode, got down on one knee and crossed his arms over his chest. Two images of cards appeared on the field as well. "That's all for now… I end my turn!"

Rin didn't respond, instead she just drew her card. She put it back in her hand. "Battle! _Sunlight Unicorn_, attack the cowering _Speed Warrior_!" The beast on the girl's field moved to attack Yusei's monster.

"Trap card, open, _Scrap-iron Scarecrow! _This card negates an attack declared against one of my monsters," Yusei said with confidence in his voice.

Jack and the others smiled.

"Counter trap, open, _Dark Bribe!"_ Rin countered. They're smiles faded. "I can negate the activation of a trap card and destroy it. Now you can't negate my attack and you can't reset it, but you get to draw one card. Continue your attack Sunlight Unicorn!" The light beast destroyed Yusei's monster, shattering it to gold pieces. He growled under his breath and drew his card the trap allowed him to do. So far, Rin had the upper hand but it was still too soon to tell who the victor was going to be. "I end my turn."

*Turn 3 Rin-4000 Yusei-4000*

"Then I draw!" He took another card from his deck and looked at it, smirking. "I summon _Junk Synchron _in Attack mode (Atk:1300/Def:500) and I activate his special ability! When I normal summon him, I can bring back a level two or below monster from my graveyard in defense position! Come back _Speed Warrior!" _The warrior from not five minutes before returned to the field and stood in its same position. "But he's not going to be staying for long, 'cause I tune him with my _Junk Synchron_ to make something new! Clustering stars will call upon a new force; become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon, _Junk Warrior_! (Atk: 2300 Def: 1300)" The purple and white junk fighter appeared out of the sky and came down onto the field.

"_You think something like that is supposed to scare me? I doubt you can do anything to faze me at all," _Rin thought while smirking. _"Sure, I may lose some life points, but you'll lose in the end Yusei." _

"Battle_, Junk Warrior_, attack her _Sunlight Unicorn_!" The junk monster launched its attack and destroyed Rin's own monster. The horse was destroyed and Rin growled, her life points dropping. Yusei smiled and his monster returned to his side of the field. Everyone was still on their toes. They didn't know if Aki was alright, if Rin would play a trap card, who would win and who would lose? It made Jack and Crow's brains hurt thinking about it.

They waited and saw that Rin didn't do anything. Yusei ended his turn quickly, wanting to get this Duel over with so he could go see if Aki was alright.

*Turn 4. Rin- 3500 Yusei- 4000*

"My draw!" The girl took her new card and smiled. "I play the field spell _Ancient Forest!_ Try to handle being separated from all your friends." She put the card in the field spell slot and activated it. The ground shook and everyone almost fell off their feet. Trees, bushes, vines and other plants sprouted up from the ground around the two Duelists.

"Yusei!" Crow shouted at him. Yusei reached out, but the thick dense of trees cut him off from his friends not on the Duel field. Jack growled under his breath and went to move through the brush. Once his hand touched the forest, he was shocked and pulled his hand back.

"The hell? It shocked me! I'm gonna poke it again," He muttered.

"Poke it again and I will smack you master," Katsumi said from the sidelines. "It's very obvious that Rin doesn't want us to have any contact with Yusei so we can't help him. She probably knows well enough that Yusei depends on his friends in a lot of situations. Using this spell card is probably also a part of her Dueling Strategy. I don't know what it does, but it seems important. It's most likely not just a border between us and Yusei." Everyone stared at him.

"Smart ass," They all mumbled. Katsumi narrowed his eyes.

"Fine, if you don't want to be informed about anything and remain as stupid as you are now, be my guests!"

"Okay, thanks, now shut up. We're trying to think of a way to get around the woods!" Crow complained.

"How rude!"

Back with the Duel, Rin was staring down at Yusei. _"Ancient Forest… this is new. I wonder when she put this in her deck. Maybe Rin did while she was in Ruka's body,"_ Yusei thought, looking around at the forest."Why are you doing this? What's the point?" He asked through clenched teeth. She snickered, which annoyed Yusei to no end.

"For one thing, since you're going to die here anyway… I might as well tell you. You see… when I was the Yami for the other Signer before Ruka three thousand years ago, she was just too sweet. She needed some spice. Just like Ruka does! She needed something like me to make her life a little more interesting and on the edge. So, being evil added that spice! It looked like fun to be evil too, so this was a win-win situation for me and Rin! She got a more exciting life and I got to have some fun," She explained.

"So you ruined a little girls' life just so you could have a little fun!" Yusei accused. Rin nodded, as if nothing was wrong with that. _"She's doing this for her own enjoyment? That's just sick!"_

"Well, that was my past. After I turned on the other Signers, they made an agreement to get rid of me! I thought they would have at least thought about joining me, but they had to be the good guys and play by the stupid book. Since when does the book ever have a good ending for the hero that puts his life at risk for absolutely nothing?" She questioned.

"Even so, what you're trying to do is just for pure fun, well what you call fun… and it's not right! You're stealing an innocent little girl's body for your own fun and games! And when has the villain ever gotten a happy ending in the closing of a book Rin? Have you ever thought about that?" Yusei pointed out. She shrugged.

"Life isn't a book Yusei. Maybe the roles are going to switch this time around. The villain will win and the so called hero will beg for mercy at my feet! On with the Duel! I summon my _Kuribon_ in attack mode (Atk: 300 Def: 200) and end my turn with one face down. You're up Fudo."

"Alright, I draw!" Without even looking at his card, he knew what he was going to do. "I've known Ruka long enough to know what that monster's special effect is so don't even try to think that I don't. I gain life points equal to my monster's attack points. So, I'll go ahead and attack to get some more life points! _Junk_ _Warrior_, attack _Kuribon_!"

She smiled. "Of course. Nothing else would be expected of the great Fudo Yusei! I activate my monster's special ability! When this _Kuribon_ is selected by an attacking monster and I would take battle damage, I don't take any and you gain life points equal to your monster's attack points, which happen to be 2300. Be glad, you won't keep them for long," She threatened. The ball of fur with eyes was destroyed but Rin didn't take any damage. A shiny green glow surrounded Yusei as his life points went up.

"I end my turn," He stated.

"Not so fast, I activate the my field spell _Ancient Forest!" _The teal haired girl shouted. Yusei didn't react. He wouldn't let her have the satisfaction of knowing that she had caught him off guard. "Now… the effect of this card is very simple. When a monster, your field or mine it doesn't matter, attacks… it gets destroyed at the end phase!"

"What?" Yusei said, looking toward Junk Warrior, which shattered into golden pieces. Yusei covered his eyes and growled in frustration. It was a lock card. Neither one of them could attack unless they were willing to lose their monster that they attacked with. _"What am I supposed to do? If I attack, then my monster is gone and she can attack my directly. But the same goes for her! This is going to be a long and painful Duel… I can feel it."_

"This is the beginning of the end for you Yusei! You, the Signers and the Yamis… and it's only to amuse me! I hope you feel important!" Rin shouted with delight.

* * *

I'm sorry it's been a long time in-between updates and stuff. Mondays and Thursdays are archery practice, Tuesdays I watch NCIS (you don't mess with NCIS, 'cause if you do, I'll hurt you. Lol. Jk.) Then I've had homework the size of Texas! Please don't hit me with a frying pan! *gets hit with a frying pan by random reader* I said please! Ow… please review.

~A very tired Chibi Duelist.


	24. Chapter 23

This is the last chapter. And since it seems no one liked my Duel (and because they're really hard to write) I'm not going to write one. I'm just going to skip to the end. So, this is the last chapter! Hope you guys liked this story!

* * *

*End of Duel*

Yusei glared at Rin, but smiled. "Now… Stardust Dragon, attack Rin's Ancient Fairy Dragon, wiping out the rest of her life points! Shooting Sonic!" He declared, pointing at the teal haired girl who was already on her knees. She cried out when the attack cut through her dragon and straight at her. Her life points dropped to zero and she fell down to the pavement. Aki ran over to Yusei, who had regained consciousness about half way through the Duel. Yusei fell over as well, exhausted and weak. She caught him in her arms and watched as the forest around them disappeared along with the rest of the cards that had been on the field.

Jack and the others ran to their friends' side when the trees cleared. "Yusei, are you all right?" Crow yelled. His eyes opened and he smiled.

They heard laughter in the background and they all looked behind them. It was Rin. "I lost… I actually lost. I give you credit Yusei Fudo. You're a strong Duelist, much like Takeru had said. Nothing I can do now, is there? Just to… give the girl her body back," She muttered as she dispatched from Ruka's body. Ruka ran over to the limb form and ran back into it, gasping for breath. It felt good being back in her own body again after so long.

"_I don't trust this… she's got to have something up her sleeve," _Yusei thought, sitting up. He eyes went wide at his opponents' true form. She was a little Incan girl with dark skin and dark brown hair that came to her waist. She was wearing a tan dress that came down to her knees and sandals. The weirdest thing was that she was smiling. "Have you… learned your lesson after our Duel, Rin?" He asked.

She nodded. "Note to self… if I ever come back into the real world, which I highly doubt I ever will, don't try to take over the world because you were bored," She answered. Jack and Crow face palmed and shook their heads as Rin merely laughed. Yusei and Aki smirked. "Yes, I have Yusei. I know that turning people against each other is wrong… it ruined the friendships that I could have had with Takeru and the others… I know, trust me. And now I kind of regret doing what I did just for fun and games."

"That's good to hear, Rin," Yusei replied, sitting up. Takeru and the others appeared next to their masters. Takeru was smirking and looking down at the girl with his arms folded. Katsumi had his head held high, as if he was trying to ignore all of the people around him. Riku had his hand on his hip and was smirking like Crow usually does. Aiko was holding onto Takeru's arm, smiling. The little girl looked up to her fellow spirits.

"Well, I have to hold up to my end of the deal… to the spirit world I go!" She said, turning around.

"Have a safe trip, Rin," Takeru said, waving. She spun her head around and flashed a smile just before a white light came and she vanished. The area was tense. Yusei looked up to Aki, grinning. Crow chuckled lightly and went to go pick Ruka up on the other side of the Duel field.

"Thank you Yusei," She said, in Crow's arms. Yusei nodded. After that, she fell asleep.

"Don't worry; I'll go take her back to the Tops. You guys go on home and make sure Yusei's all right," The orange haired teen reassured. Jack pushed Yusei over and the head Signer groaned in pain.

"Get your own lazy ass home!" Jack scolded. Aki gave him the 'what the hell' look. "What? He's a big boy; he can ride his D-wheel home for God's sake. He's not that hurt!" The blonde got his D-wheel and put his helmet on.

"Are you kidding? Have you seen his clothes and how torn up he is, Atlas?" She questioned. Jack looked at his friend, who was getting up off the ground. His jacket was just about ripped to shreds and there were scratches all over his body. Now that he looked at him, he did seem sort of beat up. He huffed and rode off back toward the Poppo Time Shop. Aki rolled her eyes and helped Yusei get to his D-wheel. He sighed and put his helmet on. "Yusei… I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for? I'm the one that should be saying I'm sorry. We're the ones that dragged you into this mess, aren't we Takeru?" He said, gesturing toward his Yami. He nodded and had an apologetic look on his face.

"No you weren't, it was all our fault. If we would have been more careful and alert, we wouldn't have gotten kidnapped by Rin. Seriously, why does the girl always get kidnapped? Why is it never the guy that's the damsel?" Aiko teased with a slight smirk. Yusei and Takeru laughed.

"Because girls are much more fun to save compared to a girl saving a guy; it makes us guys look weak if we're the ones getting knocked out," Takeru pointed out. Aki shrugged, heading over to her D-wheel as well. "Come on, let's go home."

"Right." The two of them sped off in the same direction Jack had gone in while Crow had gone the opposite with Ruka sleeping behind him. Once there, Zora gave them a long lecture that they should tell them where they're going when they all just randomly take off. But once she saw Yusei, she just wanted Jack and Aki to take care of him. She asked what had happened and Aki told the old woman that Yusei had been in a biking accident. Zora bought it and went back inside to watch her soap operas.

Yusei lay down on the couch and groaned. "I… am done with evil stuff for a while, thank you very much. First the Dark Signers, then Rin… I can't take it anymore," He mumbled. Aki laughed and put a cold and wet rag on her boyfriend's forehead.

"Too bad we still have to deal with Yliaster and that one Duel Bot that came around a few months ago," She reminded.

"Are you serious, we still have that on our case?" The dark haired teen said, becoming annoyed. She nodded. "Kill me…"

"Rin almost did, dipstick," Jack said in the background, taking another drink of his much missed coffee. Yusei narrowed his eyes at his childhood friend. Not long after, Crow came back. He said that Rua was had fallen asleep on the couch when he had gotten to their apartment, so he just put Ruka in her room then left to come back home.

"Those kids have got the right idea, I'm going to bed. Get better Yusei," He said, walking upstairs to his room. Riku followed and walked through the walls with a tired look in his eyes. Yusei lay on the couch for the next few hours, too tired to even move his arms. Then when Hideo called Aki, she had to go since he was worrying over where she had been for the past while. Jack refused to take care of Yusei, and Yusei didn't want him to. Knowing him, he would probably hurt the head Signer more than he already was. In the end, he managed to work up enough strength to walk up the stairs and to his bedroom.

He stripped off his jacket, jeans, boots and gloves before pulling the sheet over his head. _"I would have expected to have more energy after that Duel, but I guess I'm just worn out today… odd," _He thought, his eyes closing.

"It's different when you face a Yami, Yusei!" Takeru's spirit sat down on the side of Yusei's bed and crossed his leg over the other. "They take a lot of energy to beat, my friend."

"Takeru, what are you doing in here and why are you reading my mind again?" Yusei questioned, sitting up. He saw that his Yami had a sad expression on his face. Yusei raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter?"

The Yusei look-a-like sighed. "Now that Rin's gone… the rest of us don't really have a purpose to stay anymore. Right as I was starting to get to liking this place, we have to leave. You and the others were really good friends, Yusei and I don't want to go!" He complained. Yusei had a surprised look in his eyes.

"Well, can't you just return to Stardust again?" He asked. Takeru shook his head.

"The only reason why I was in Stardust before was _because _of Rin. When she went all crazy and psycho the first time, the rest of us had to stay behind to make sure she didn't get out again. If we would have gone to the afterlife before, you never would have known about Rin, and then she would probably be ruling the world by now! We… Riku, Katsumi, Aiko and I all sacrificed our freedom to make sure the next generation of Signers would be prepared," He explained. Yusei sighed.

"Think of it this way… you're getting your well-earned freedom now."

"That's not the point!" Takeru shouted, standing up from Yusei's bed side. "I don't want to go! I've… made so many close bonds here." Yusei stood up with him and chuckled.

"You're starting to sound like me," He pointed out. "Even when you leave… those bonds will never fade. They're always with you, we're always with you. Jack, Crow, Aki and I, we'll never leave your thoughts, Takeru. That's all you have to know."

His friend smiled. "Friendship speeches are so stupid and cheesy you know that, right?" He teased. Yusei shrugged and smirked lightly. "But it kind of sucks that even though they're stupid, that they work no matter how old they get."

"That's why I say them! They work!" Yusei declared proudly. Takeru rolled his eyes. "But I'm not saying that you won't be missed… you're a really good friend. I'm just disappointed that you weren't able to stay around longer than the one month that you did. I still don't know much about your past or the life that you lived." Takeru shrugged.

"There isn't really much besides what I've already told you. I was Takeru's Yami before you, Katsumi was his best friend before he ran off with his wife, and Takeru got killed in front of Aiko and his son, which led me to Stardust Dragon, which is how I got sealed inside it. Yeah, the two of us had some good times, but it went downhill after the war ended. Then everything got all political and confusing!" He replied, seeming to spit on the words Political and Confusing. "In other words, there isn't anything to share. I wouldn't want to bore you with the stories of politics and old scrolls with thousands of laws on them."

"Well, if you ever feel like sharing, wake me up and start the story," Yusei insisted, crawling into bed. His Yami nodded and disappeared to let his master sleep in peace without him bothering him any longer. _"I don't want him to leave… he's a good friend. But… I want him to have his freedom as well. I feel selfish for even thinking about wanting him to stay."_

"Don't feel guilty, boss," Takeru called, reading Yusei's mind again.

"Could you stay out of my head for a day, Takeru? That'd be great!" Yusei shouted, burying his head in his pillow and hearing Takeru's laughter in the background. Soon after the conversation with his other self, the crab haired Duelist fell asleep.

*Next morning*

Yusei went downstairs and found Jack sitting in the same spot he was yesterday, Crow cooking breakfast, Aki sitting at the table as she talked to Crow, Bruno reading the paper, and the twins trying to annoy Jack. Yusei smiled at the normal scene. It was a typical day for all of Team 5ds. Everyone looked up to the stairs when they heard Yusei come down and smiled.

"You feel better Yusei?" Aki asked. He nodded and took a seat next to her, kissing her cheek. Rua pretended to throw up and Ruka smacked him in the back of the head.

"How are you feeling Ruka?" Yusei asked, putting his arm around the girl he considered his little sister.

She shrugged. "Little sore but nothing bad. Thanks for saving me in the first place," She replied with a smirk. Rua crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, I told Rua what's been happening the past month or so. He wasn't too happy about it."

"You got that right!" The male twin exclaimed. "Man, my sister as an evil chick is just a really creepy thought! And the fact that I didn't notice it makes me mad…" Aki and Crow laughed while Ruka and Yusei shook their heads.

"Yo, Rua, you want your food or not?" Crow asked, handing him his breakfast.

"Mine," Jack said as he stole the teal haired boy's pancakes. Rua pouted and mumbled under his breath that this week had sucked. "Hey, the King gets his food first. Get used to it kid. If you ever come to _our_ garage for breakfast, you should know that rule!"

"He's right," Crow and Yusei muttered at the same time.

"Do we get no food or what, boss?" Riku said, peeping over Crow's shoulder. Scared out of his mind, Crow flung the frying pan over his shoulder in attempt to hit whoever had just scared him. Riku ducked and laughed. "Sorry boss! Didn't mean to scare you like that!"

"Riku, you idiot! Never sneak up on the guy that's making breakfast or has a frying pan! Didn't I show you enough TV shows to teach you that?" Crow yelled in irritation. Bruno just ignored everything around him and kept reading the paper. He decided to look at the comics in the back to preoccupy his time. Aiko came up next to Aki and stood next to her with a smile. Katsumi hovered over Jack, staring at his master as he ate his breakfast. Takeru leaned up against the wall and didn't seem in the happiest mood of his life. (A/N: Yes, he can lean up against walls… Atem could when he was a Yami!) Yusei looked to his Yami and raised an eyebrow.

"What's the matter man?" The head Signer asked.

"We have to go… today," Takeru answered in a low tone. Everyone shot him a shocked gaze, even the other Yamis. Again, Bruno just tried to keep his comments to himself.

"T-today? Can't it be in, oh I don't know, maybe ten years? I actually like this time period! Why do we have to go to the afterlife now?" Katsumi complained. "We like it here, and for once, I want to stay! Three thousand years ago sucked… now I like what I've seen."

"That doesn't mean a thing, Katsumi. We leave today. Why? Because if we stay any longer, then we'll get too attached and never want to leave when we have the chance. Think about it… would you rather be totally care free here and after they die we stay here another five thousand years… or totally care free in a place of peace and tranquility where we won't have to be imprisoned and cards every day? My decision is as clear as day and I know for a fact that if I'm leaving today, you guys will be too. If you choose to stay behind, that's your choice, go right ahead. Make your choice by sunset," The spirit explained before walking off. Yusei called out for him, but didn't make a move to stop him. Everyone was awe struck of what they had just heard.

"We're leaving today? Man, there's a lot of stuff I didn't get to do!" Riku said, pouting. Crow's smile faded and he went back to making everyone's breakfast. The rest of the morning and afternoon was silent and awkward. Aki and Aiko said their good-byes and good lucks. Riku and Crow played one last game of Call of Duty together. Jack and Katsumi discussed their pasts over coffee, both listening fully well. Bruno kept reading either the newspaper or some random book he had borrowed from Zora. The only two that didn't talk were Takeru and Yusei. The raven haired duelist spent most of his time just thinking up in his room. To his surprise, his partner never invaded his mind once.

At sunset, they all decided to gather in Aki's backyard, which happened to be a rose garden. She didn't want her friend to go off to the afterlife in some random place like the guys' garage, so she picked a place that had a least a little bit more class. Somehow, everyone was smiling at each other… except for Yusei and Takeru.

"Come on you two, haven't you even said good-bye yet?" Jack questioned. They shook their heads. "Well… then say good-bye for God's sake!"

Takeru looked up and smirked. "It's like we said last night… friendship speeches are really crappy…"

"But they always work," Yusei finished.

All of the Signers stuck their hands out and waited for their partners to grab them. The others smiled and grasped their friends' hands. Right as they did, their appearances changed from look-a-likes to what they looked like in past lives. Riku was tan (as were all of them) and had long red hair with grey eyes, much like Crow's. He wore a white robe with a silver sash over his chest with brown boots on his feet. Katsumi had blonde hair like Jack and emerald green eyes. He was wearing white robes as well, but had a sign of royalty on his chest. Aiko had chestnut colored hair and the same color eyes. The dress she was wearing was a pale tan, came down to her knees, and was sleeveless. Takeru had long black hair that came down to the bottom of his neck and teal eyes that shined like crystals. He had a white shirt and pants, but had a blood red cape hung over his shoulders to show that he was indeed the prince that he had claimed to be all this time. In one word, Riku, Katsumi and Takeru were handsome and Aiko was beautiful to say the least.

All the Signers smiled as a bright white light appeared behind their old Yamis. "Thank you, guys. Everything that you showed us, taught us, let us do… even if it did bug the crap out of you… it meant so much to us. We won't forget our encounters with each and every one of you," Takeru said, smiling. The group nodded. The spirits turned around and with one last glance, they all gave a small smirk to their old masters before all four of them walked into the light.

* * *

So… hey. XD Yeah, I couldn't figure out what to do with the Yamis. Have them stay or have them go? I picked go! And if there are huge grammar errors, I'm sorry. All that's left no is the epilogue. Please review 'cause reviews make me update faster people!


	25. Chapter 24

The final chapter, the last line, the epic epilogue, the- *gets hit in the head with a frying pan like I did before* Okay, who is that? Well, I deserve it since I kept the people who actually like this story from the last chapter. I was writing it, but then 5D's actually did end (Which I cried at the last episode) then what I wanted to do felt weird to write, so I trashed it, forgot that this story even existed, and then didn't write anything for a while! XD But this is the last chapter, so thank you for all of the people that have followed this story and it may be a while before I post another 5D's story since I'm working on my Fire Emblem one still! Hope you enjoy this one… man I was rambling a lot, wasn't I?

(Warning: Contains OOC because of a water gun fight. XD Hey, we're all out of character when we squirt our friends with water right?)

* * *

It's been two weeks since the incident with Rin and the other Yamis went to the afterlife and there was only five days until Team 5D's had its preliminary match for the WRGP with Team Unicorn. So, in spite of recent events, Crow thought it would be a good idea to go to the beach as a sort of good luck party for Team 5D's. Everyone was supposed to meet the three racers at their garage and then they would head off. Once everyone was there, they all had wrapped gauze around their Signer marks to keep them hidden from other people. But now… Yusei couldn't find his stuff.

"Come on, Yusei, I thought you said you were ready!" Crow called, a towel hanging over his shoulder and blue swim trunks on. Bruno and Jack stood next to him, both of them also ready to go. Aki and the twins were sitting on the steps, waiting for the raven haired Signer to get down there.

"I can't find anything! Jack… did you hide my stuff?" Yusei yelled from upstairs. Everyone on the first floor looked to Jack, who was smiling.

"According to his out of place smile, yes he did," Bruno answered for the blonde. Jack growled at the blue haired mechanic and crossed his arms over his chest. Yusei ran down the hallway and slid down the railing, landing on his feet. "Where'd you put it? Come on, we want to get going already." Jack pointed to his D-wheel and Bruno went to go check out the bike. The seat was slightly open, and when the gray eyed man opened the small compartment up, Yusei's bag was sitting in there, waiting for be found. Bruno tossed the black bag to his friend.

"Thanks, Bruno. Now we can get going," Yusei announced. Rua jumped up and started running around the garage.

"Yay, to the beach! To the beach, come on guys, let's go, let's go!" The teal haired boy shouted excitedly. Ruka sighed and laughed at her brother, standing up as well. Aki walked over to her D-wheel, letting Ruka get on first, then herself. Rua ran over to Crow and jumped onto the Blackbird. Crow smirked and got on, revving the engine. Bruno got on his mini D-wheel and smiled**. (A.N: Lol, he looks better on the Delta Eagle rather than little that thing. XD)** Jack got on the Wheel of Fortune and Yusei mounted his Yusei-Go. Once they were all settled, Yusei opened the garage door and they were off to the beach.

The place was rather packed since it was a hot Saturday afternoon, but Yusei had it all planned out. He had reserved a little part of the beach just for Team 5D's day out. Parking their D-wheels, the group walked onto the sand and over to their spot. Crow wandered off somewhere, Bruno and the twins ran straight into the blue ocean. Jack put on his sunglasses and threw down a towel, laying on it to get some sun. Yusei and Aki smiled at one another as they set up the umbrella and some chairs.

Aki was wearing a red two piece bathing suit and pink sandals, which she loved. Yusei was wearing his black swim trunks and barefoot instead of just wearing shoes. He claimed that it was better to feel the sand on his feet rather than running around in sandals. Aki agreed with him and tossed her shoes to the side. The couple sat down next to each other and watched the twins and Bruno splash each other with water, having a good time.

"Hey Yusei," Aki said, setting her sunglasses down. Yusei raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement. "Over the past couple weeks… have you… missed your Yami? I miss Aiko a bit. I used to talk to her all the time at my house and now… she's just not there. Whenever I turn around, I'm always expecting to see her leaning up against the dining room table. But now she's not there and it feels weird." Yusei turned away in response, not really wanting to answer the question. Aki had a disappointed look on her face and turned back to the twins and Bruno in the ocean.

It was true, Yusei really did miss his Yami, annoyingness and all. He and Takeru hadn't known each other very long, but that didn't mean that he hadn't already formed a strong bond with the spirit. It didn't exactly take Yusei Fudo very long to form some kind of friendship between him and another person. Look at him and Aki… he had already felt a strong bond with her when they first came face to face with each other at the Fortune Cup in the hallway. To Yusei, that seemed so long ago, but it had only been about a year and a half ago. Now… they were just a happy couple entering the WRGP with their friends.

"_Speaking of the WRGP…" _Yusei thought. He got up and pulled two bottles out of his bag, then seven crystal wine glasses. "Jack, Crow, get the twins and Bruno out of the water for a bit and tell 'em to come here!" Yusei called to the other two riders. Crow nodded and ran over to the water while Jack just laid there, still tanning. "Jack, you idiot, get over here now, this is important!"

"Hm, what? Oh, important stuff… right. Coming!" He called as he ran over to Yusei and Aki. Crow ran back as well with the twins and Bruno, all four soaking wet. "Crow, what happened to you? Weren't you dry… I don't know, ten seconds ago?"

The tail Singer laughed and pointed to Rua. "He tackled me thinking I was Bruno, he had sand in his eyes so he couldn't see," He explained. The male twin stuck his tongue out at the ginger and chuckled, making Jack roll his eyes at the younger. "So… you said something important right?"

"Oh, right! As sort of a… good luck toast for Team 5D's fight against Team Unicorn in five days, I brought wine for the five of us and apple cider for the twins," Yusei began, pouring glasses full of wine and handing them to everyone. He then gave Rua and Ruka glasses of apple cider. Bruno smelled the red liquid and made a disgusted face, making Ruka and Aki laugh.

"Aw, come on Yusei, can't you let me and Ruka have some wine… just this once?" Rua begged. Jack rolled his eyes and took a sip of his wine. Crow smacked him in the arm, telling him to wait until Yusei has said his toast.

"I am _not_ giving thirteen year olds wine, no way," The head Signer said bluntly. Rua pouted and did like Bruno had done and sniffed his drink, not actually hating the smell of it. Yusei cleared his throat and began the toast. "We have worked… long and hard to get where we are right now. Bruno, we had to work countless sleepless nights working on the engine design, but we got it finished and I'm very proud of that."

"Not all of it was me, Yusei; you're base for it was solid. All I did was add onto your brilliant ideas. But thank you," The bluenette said shyly, smiling.

"Rua, Ruka… you guys would always stop by while we were working just to make sure nothing had exploded and that we weren't dead," The raven haired duelist said with a smirk. "Thank you for your concern and just being the great kids that you are."

"Thanks Yusei!" They both said at the same time, clinging their glasses.

Yusei turned toward Aki and smiled. "You, my dear… have helped me so much. Keeping me grounded and keeping me from murdering those two over there. Just by merely thinking of you makes me remember why we're doing this and it keeps me going. I don't know what I would do without you, Aki and you have my greatest thanks for keeping me who I am… and not some guy that murders his best friends that blow up engines every week," He said whole-heartedly.

Aki smiled and blushed slightly. "You keep me down to earth as well Yusei, so thank you as well. And thank you… for being there when I had no one to turn to. You looked at me and didn't see a monster or a witch, you saw… me. You'll never know how much that means to me," The claw Signer said, making Yusei blush a little bit.

"Now… to the two idiots that blow engines up every week," Yusei said, turning to Jack and Crow, who were both smirking. Yusei chuckled. "I don't know if I could of done anything in my life… let alone prepare for the WRGP without you two by my side. Both of you have been with me all my life and that's just the way I like it. we're brothers and brothers stick together… right?" He asked. The blonde and the ginger looked to one another and nodded.

"You can't get rid of us that easily, Yus," Crow replied with his signature devilish smirk.

"Yeah… but please don't get too sappy on us, alright? I don't want any tears from you at all!" The King commanded, glaring at everybody in the circle. "But… there's one person we haven't toasted to, and that's you Yusei." Said man looked around nervously.

"Yeah, Yus. You thank all of us, but we're not thanking you? That's messed up," Crow stated. "You're a great ring leader and I, as well as probably anyone here, would follow you anywhere, even into the depths of hell if that's where you said you wanted to go… please don't choose to go there, thanks. We all just want to say that we're lucky to have you as a friend. Right guys?" Everyone, even Jack who never seems to join in these types of agreements, nodded. Aki quickly kissed Yusei on his marker and pulled away with a pink tint on her cheeks.

"To Team 5D's," They all said in unison, clinging their glasses together and taking a drink. Bruno's face went green and he ran to the nearest garbage can. Apparently Bruno didn't just hate the smell of wine, but also the taste. Jack and Crow on the other hand loved it. Aki and Yusei weren't exactly big wine drinkers, but they could live with one glass since it was for a toast. The twins drank their cider gladly, but Rua still wanted to see what the big deal about wine was.

"Back to the water!" Bruno yelled as he ran back from the garbage can. The two thirteen year olds set their glasses down and ran after the mechanic. Crow put his hand on Yusei's shoulder and ran back to whatever he had been doing. Jack finished his wine then went back to his tanning spot. Aki looked over to her boyfriend and took his hand, sitting back down on the sand. The crab haired duelist sat down with her and kissed her softly. She smiled and he closed his eyes, taking in the peacefulness of the day ahead of them.

"Alamo!" Someone behind them yelled. Yusei opened his eyes and got blasted with water from a water gun, as did Aki. The magenta haired Singer gasped at the coldness and giggled. Yusei on the other hand, glared at their attackers, Crow and Jack. Well, there goes the peace… "In your faces!" Crow yelled.

"I thought you were tanning again, Jack!" Aki pointed out.

"That, my dear, was a diversion! And it worked!" The purple eyed teen declared with a mischievous smile playing on his face. Silently, Yusei grabbed something from his bag, a fully loaded water gun of his own. Crow and Jack, oblivious to the sudden turn around, high fived.

"May I?" He asked his girlfriend.

"Be my guest," She said with a smirk.

"Die!" The eighteen year old shouted, standing up and shooting Crow. Surprised, the ginger fell into the sand and Jack did a double take. "It is so on now. You both are going down."

"I'm not so sure, Fudo. It's two against one," Jack reminded. Right as he was about to shoot his friend once again, he got a face full of water by other fun. He opened his eyes and saw Aki with a water gun as well. "Oh, that's not fair! I'm not shooting a woman!"

Aki stepped out from under the shade and shot him again, laughing. "What's wrong, Jack? You afraid that a woman can kick your ass in a water gun fight?" She teased the ego-centric blonde. Jack's eye twitched. Yusei and Crow looked at each other and backed away slowly. They knew how Jack could get when someone challenges him or teases him about backing down from a competition. Bruno, Rua and Ruka stopped running around the ocean just to see what was going on with the other teens. The only thing they saw was Jack spraying Aki and Yusei running after Crow. Shrugging to themselves, they continued to goof off. Rua tackled Bruno out of left field and made the blue haired man fall. Ruka laughed and jumped onto him as well.

Yusei was running backward so he could shoot Crow, but he tripped over something and fell. Groaning, he sat up to see what he had fallen over. It was a person. He had long black hair and sunglasses on, so he couldn't see his eyes and orange swim trunks on.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" The man shouted, getting up to help Yusei up. The Signer nodded and took the man's hand, standing up. "Hey, you're Yusei Fudo, the guy that's entering the WRGP with Jack Atlas and Crow something-or-other, right?"

"It's Hogan, ya bastard!" Crow yelled from the distance. The guy looked behind him and saw the ginger chasing after Yusei. "It's Hogan! My last name is Hogan, not 'something' got it?" The guy simply nodded. Yusei narrowed his eyes at Crow. "Yeah, I'm gonna go shoot Jack. I'll talk to you in a minute, Yus." With that, he ran off, leaving Yusei alone with the man he had tripped over.

"Sorry about that, Crow just hates it when people only know me and Jack, but not him. He thinks it puts him in an unimportant part of the team. And sorry that I tripped on you, I wasn't watching where I was going… uh… what's your name?" Yusei asked.

The guy smiled and took off his sunglasses, revealing his teal green eyes that were all too familiar to Yusei. "Takeru Mori," He answered with a smirk. Yusei gasped slightly and kept a serious look on his face. "Is something the matter? Do I uh… look like someone you used to know?"

"Y-yeah, I guess you could say that. You even have the same hair color and… name and… eye color," Yusei pointed out, examining the other raven haired teen's face. Takeru smiled and put a hand on his hip.

"Who says I'm not him? I told you Stardust Dragon was a crappy card to live in, and the afterlife is so… I don't know, not as warm as little beach here. Besides… reincarnation: everybody's doing it!" He said. Yusei's curious frown slowly turned into a thin line, then a smile. "You're not going to get rid of me that easily, Fudo. You miss me?"

"I missed you… I'm glad you're back, Taka," Yusei said, holding his hand out. "What about the others?" The former spirit shrugged.

"Don't know. They could be anywhere in the city, I just happened to be here today," Takeru said with a smile. Yusei just shook his head, confusing the other teen. "What's wrong?"

"I just can't believe you're back… what made you choose to come back to our world again with the same age and looks as your first life?" The head Signer questioned.

"I guess… I didn't want to let go of the friendship we had and the bond we formed," was his answer. "We'll find the others soon enough. For now… can I join in on the water fight? Us sprits need to be in a water fight at least once before we die."

"Okay, that didn't even make sense, you're not a spirit anymore," Yusei pointed out, tossing him a gun. "But, yes. Yes, you can, my friend. You're officially a member now, so welcome to Team 5D's."

* * *

Ha! I brought them back! XD that's for all you people that were sad about them leaving. It took me forever to get a new idea and this was what I came up with after about two months. Sad right? Oh! My name is going to be Mia Cotton for a while… my social studies teacher split our class into north and south since we're studying the Civil War until school gets out and she gave us all names. So if you guys just want to call me that from now on, go right ahead!

Anyway, I thank you all for reading and reviewing this story so much. I love you all! And reviewer 200 gets a cookie and a hug. Every single one of you gets a cookie or a hug, you pick. XD I enjoyed writing this story and I am going to continue to write for 5D's, but probably not for a while because I'm fresh out of ideas! Lol. But I do have one more item of business to take care of… *grabs a frying pan* I'm gonna get that guy… So, for the last time…

Reviews + Being nice = Very happy Chibi Duelist! Peace out guys!


End file.
